Family Blood Ties
by mysticgirl101
Summary: Sequel to Out To Get You.Eli David takes Tiva's daughter Tali as promised and forces her to become her mother. A ruthless killing machine. Will her family rescue her, or will they loose her once again, this time for good. Do not own NCIS. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is the awaited sequel to my book Out To Get You, I would suggest you read that first. Hope this one is ok, I love writing about NCIS so I am writing it now, I am also writing a prequel to it called One Big Dysfunctional NCIS Family. I have only just started it but you might want to give it a go. Not sure about the name, might change it if I think of a better one just so you know**

**Anyway hope you like it**

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

Deep in the heart of Tel Aviv, hidden from sight, a man was bent over his desk, frowning at some documents and photographs that covered the expensive rich mahogany desk, this case, it was difficult, difficult to solve, they needed more evidence to take down this cell, but they couldn't get it, they were to good to allow even his best agents get close enough to gather the evidence that they needed, he had lost so many people over this, he wanted them stopped but how, every member of the cell knew his best agents and he couldn't send rookies in, he needed someone that they didn't know about, someone who they would not expect, that would give him an edge. He sighed and looked around his room, trying to think of something.

His gaze fell on a photo on a cabinet and he walked over to pick it up, it showed his three children, all of which were dead to him, two were, his son, like him, strong and tough, living up to his name of which the meaning was 'lion'. His youngest daughter too, like her name she was his compassionate gentle one; a 'lamb', taken from him before she became the beautiful woman she was expected to be. He looked finally at his other daughter, still alive, but she might as well be dead for all he cared, she had betrayed him, she had gone to America and fallen in love with an American man, then to make it all worse, she had carried his child, she had ignored him when he had ordered her to kill the baby, she had then given birth to the child, a girl he had heard.

He had never met the child or spoken to his daughter since she had become a mother 13 years ago, but he had sent spies over to keep an eye on her from time to time, apparently the girl was like her mother, strong and fierce, and a fighter. He had heard about an incident last year where the girl and her family had been kidnapped by the son of the man who had killed his youngest daughter, they had escaped but all of them had nearly died in the progress, and the girl had saved all of their lives, fighting hard.

That made him stop and think, a smile crossed his face and he went over to some drawers in the corner of his room and yanked out a file, he opened it eagerly and read the report inside before picking up so photographs, they were surveillance photos taken not long after the incident, most of them were taken on the girl – his granddaughter's birthday and he looked at them carefully for the first time, he looked at his last remaining child, walking down a dock, he frowned, she looked happy, with her arm around her daughter, hand in hand with the man who had killed Michael Rivkin, joy in her eyes. He looked at the man, the man who had stolen his daughter from him, undone all her training of not to feel, he had taken her heart out of the box in which he had placed it, broken it free, in the box, she had been unable to feel, to regret or love, but once it was out, she had fallen in love with him, and then he had gotten her knocked up, from what he remembered of him when he had met him briefly, he was a cheeky agent, loved pulling pranks and movies, he had seen a connection between his daughter and this man, the way they were together, he had been watching them for a while via spies, he had seen that they had a friendship outside of their office and the young agent had visited his daughter regularly, their connection had been strong, he had hoped that after he had killed Michael Rivkin's killed that she would sever any connection she had with anyone at NCIS, but then she had been captured in Somalia, and of all people who could have rescued her it had had to have been him, Tony DiNozzo. And a few years later, he had fathered her child, his granddaughter, tainted their proud blood line with his foreign worthless blood, and his granddaughter, the only grandchild he had, was now to him a bastard child.

Then he studied his granddaughter, she looked like her mother, with dark hair, a tough yet slender build, and yet there were things that were not from his daughter, her eyes an almost strange gold with greenish tints, the eyes of her father, and the mouth also her fathers was turned in a smile as she leaned against her mother, he could see a scar on her slender neck, white against her slightly darkened skin. A permanent souvenir of the incident that had nearly cost her her life

He studied her for a while thinking hard, the smile on his face grew and grew, yes he now knew what his edge would be, the person they would not expect, he had always told his daughter that her child would never be safe from him, and now it was time to show her that, it was time to bring her daughter, Talia Kaitlyn to Tel Aviv, where she would see for herself what her mother had done and maybe even become her mother. She would become his, and pay for her mother leaving him, pay of that debt she owed him because of their blood relation, she would pay it back in blood, no matter what it took.

**Hi, hope it was ok, I know it was short but I thought that would be a good place to end, don't think the updates will be very regular unless this is very big, I am afraid.**

**Hope you liked it, I was going to write more but I decided that it would be a good place to stop there. Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, glad you like this story :P will try to make updates as often as possible I promise.**

**Anyway hope you like it.**

Chapter 2 – Life as We Like It

Tali hummed as she exited her school, it was colder now, with the summer drawing to a close, she took a deep breath tasting the air now with a shape taste at the back of her throat, and sighed, it had been a month since she had turned 13 and 4 months since her life had been changed, when she had been through more pain than anyone else would in their life, when she had been used to get to her mom, when her life had been threatened numerous times. When she had killed a man. It had been ruled in self defence and it had been, he had been trying to kill her and her family, she hadn't even thought, she had raised the gun in her hand as her instincts took over and pulled the trigger. No one ever spoke of it, they acted like it had never happened, but it had, and she couldn't forget about it. She shook her head to clear her mind of these horrid thoughts and moved towards the gates of the school, searching for their car, she spotted it and with a smile ran forward and climbed in, "hi" she said brightly to her mom "back to NCIS" she asked

Ziva David DiNozzo smiled at her daughter and nodded before pulling out of her parking space and beginning to speed back to NCIS, well she didn't think it was speeding but Tali and the rest of her NCIS family did, she had always driven like this. She glanced at her 13 year old daughter as she groaned "what" she asked "I hate it when you drive this fast" she grumbled "I always drive this fast" Ziva said "I know" Tali said with a grin, it took them no time at all to arrive at NCIS, Tali leapt out eagerly and turned to her mom, she was now 6 weeks pregnant, with morning sickness just around the corner she grinned at her and then turned and dashed into NCIS eager to visit her family.

Ziva smiled at her now teenage daughter as she skipped ahead, she was surprised by how different their life now was since their incident last spring, Tali had changed, not just physically but mentally, she was now cautious of anyone she didn't know and always alert for danger, but what did you expect from someone who had been kidnapped twice in barely anytime at all, she had barely gotten over the first kidnapping when she had been plucked away again by the same person, it was bound to change her, and it had. Her appearance had changed too, she had a slightly harder face now, she had been through horrors that most people could only imagine, ever since her recovery, she had been learning to fight, of course, Ziva wouldn't fight with her now that she was pregnant, but she still taught her stuff, mostly how to get out of tricky situations, something she hadn't been planning on doing until she was maybe 15 at the earliest, but things had changed and Tali had wanted to learn and after everything that had happened she wasn't going to say no.

They got in the elevator and rode up to their floor, when the doors opened Tali ran in and skipped over to their bullpen which was empty to Ziva's surprise, she went and sat at her desk whilst Tali shrugged out of her jacket and placed it next to her bag beside her dad's desk. She was wearing a short sleeved t shirt underneath and as she shrugged out of it Ziva could see the tips of some of her scars on her arms, most of them had healed but there was still a long one that stretched from her shoulder to her hip, because of the way her arms had been bound behind her back it had left her with whip marks on her arms, some of them had faded but there were others that still stood out, they looked pale to Ziva and more noticeable because her skin was slightly darker than most people, like her own.

She smiled then as she saw her husband sneaking towards their daughter who was scrolling through her ipod looking for a song, for a moment she thought that he might actually be able to get her as he had been able too before the incident, but she saw her daughter cock her head to one side slightly and just as her dad was about to tickle her in the sides, she whirled round and launched at him hugging him round the waist, she caught her father by surprise and they fell in a heap to the floor, there was a few minutes of giggles and laughs and a jumble of limbs as they rolled around, Tali was being tickled by her father anyway, she was giggling happily writhing as he tickled her neck, then there was the sound of the elevator and they straightened up just in time before their boss Gibbs and McGee entered.

Tony DiNozzo grinned at his daughter as he settled into his chair and tried to make it look like he was doing something useful, though his cheeky gold eyes still glinted and he watched his daughter out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't changed much in the months after the incident, he had gone straight back to being his cheeky prank loving self, though he was much more protective of them both, especially since he had found out that she was pregnant. Tali stuck her tongue out cheekily at her father before turning to greet her godfather, Gibbs smiled as she came towards him, a rare thing, his smiles, usually saved for Tali and Abby and Ziva from time to time. Tali hugged Gibbs happily before saying hi to McGee in the way her dad did "hi McGoo" Tony laughed whilst McGee rolled his eyes at her, she stayed up top with them for a bit chatting before she grabbed her bag and went down to see her favourite aunt Abby, probably to also ask for some help with her science homework.

Tony smiled at his beautiful wife happily, he couldn't believe that she was pregnant once again, she had already given him one beautiful child and now she was going to give him another, he saw his boss watching him and quickly pretended to be working again, a smile crossed his face when he remembered how they had told their boss that they were going to have another child:

'_come on' Ziva said as they stood side by side in the bullpen waiting for their boss to come back from Abby's lab 'it will be fine' Tony gave her a look 'for you it will be, but he is gonna give me such a hard head slap I am gonna go into a coma' Ziva frowned 'why would he, he adores Tali, why wouldn't he want another' Tony looked at her 'well I broke rule 12 again and I benched you for 9 months, how will we cope without our crazy ninja assassin chick' Ziva punched him playfully in the gut and from her seat at her father's desk Tali grinned._

_Just then the elevator to Abby's lab dinged and Gibbs exited it his usual cup of coffee in his hand, Tony looked at Ziva who nodded encouragingly at him 'you might not want to be present for this ninja' he said to his daughter 'things might get messy' Tali giggled as her godfather entered the bullpen, Tony took a deep breath and then said 'err boss can we talk to you about something' Gibbs looked at them for a minute before nodding and then beckoning to them to them to follow him and lead them to the elevator and pushing the emergency stop button, then he turned to look at them._

'_um' Tony said worried that they were in there alone with no witnesses so he could do what ever he wanted 'um Ziva and I' he stopped chewing his lip, Gibbs raised his eyebrows 'spit it out DiNozzo' he said, Tony took a deep breath and squeezed Ziva's hand gently before wrapping his arm around her tightly 'Ziva is pregnant again' he said 'she is one month, we found out on Tali's birthday' Gibbs stared at them in shock for a few minutes and then he frowned and Tony winced, then he yelped as once again Gibbs' hand collided with the back of his head Ziva gave a small gasp too as his hand collided with her head but much more gently 'you two are having another baby and you have known for two weeks but you didn't tell me until now' he growled, they both blinked and then looked at him 'wait your not mad' Tony asked cautiously, Gibbs' face crinkled into a rare smile 'oh I am mad, mad that you didn't tell me sooner, though I am a bit annoyed that you benched her Tony, she is a good agent in the field and we are going to miss her for a few months' Tony grinned 'thought I was your best agent in the field since I am your senior field agent' Gibbs raised his eyebrows and Tony gulped 'but we are all good I know that boss' he added quickly, Ziva smiled happily as Gibbs moved forward and hugged her gently 'congratulations' he murmured gently to her 'or should I be sympathising you' she looked at him 'another DiNozzo to run around after' he smiled 'poor poor Ziva' she giggled gently and then sighed 'suppose I should go tell Vance and arrange maternity leave' she said but Tony shook his head_

'_First we gotta do something very important and probably highly dangerous' Ziva and Gibbs looked at him questioningly 'we gotta tell Abby' Tony said with a grin and they all laughed, thought about it and then winced 'yeah' Ziva agreed 'highly dangerous' Gibbs kissed her forehead gently 'better wear your vests' he said 'she is gonna be so pissed you didn't tell her sooner, she does have access to a lot of guns and knows how to kill you both without leaving behind any forensic evidence, oh and the Caff Pow machine is broken so you cant bribe her' Tony winced 'oh man, look after Tali for us if we don't come back Gibbs' he smiled 'of course I will Tony, you know that now go and try not to get killed' Tony frowned 'you sound like you actually mean it' Gibbs looked at him 'I did' he said and they had all laughed._

Tony smiled at the thought, Abby had been pissed, overjoyed when she had found out but when she had realised how long they had known for and not told her she had gotten a bit annoyed, they probably would have been killed if Gibbs hadn't come in then having walked to the nearest shop that sold Caff Pows and bought one for her, he had arrived in a nick of time to stop Tali becoming parentless.

He worked happily until Tali came up at the exact moment when Gibbs told them all to go home, he kissed Tali's forehead and then the three of them departed, Tony persuaded Ziva to let him drive much to her annoyance but to Tali's relief, they arrived home and went up the stairs to their apartment and let themselves in, they ate and then watched movie until it was time for bed. Ziva poked her head round into her daughter's bedroom, Tali grinned at her and Ziva smiled back as she slipped in and kissed her daughter goodnight "Layla Tov" she murmured to her and Tali mumbled the same in reply, "hug" she then mumbled and with a smile Ziva lay next to her briefly and hugged her, Tali rested her head on her chest and sighed in content, Ziva's smile widened and she stroked her daughter's head playing with her hair for a while, as she did so she remembered her reaction to their news, the news that soon there wound be another little DiNozzo running round this place and that she would be a big sister.

_She and Tony were sitting on the sofa a week after Tali's birthday, the excitement had now died down and they now felt it was the right time to tell her their news, Ziva was lying across Tony's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her, they were waiting for Tali to come back from Gibbs' house where she had been helping him start another boat, they heard the front door open and they both looked up as Tali came in, headphones in and humming softly to herself, she tugged them out and grinned at her parents 'hey' she greeted, "hey" they both greeted "can we talk to you about something" she looked at them curiously and nodded, she dropped into the space they had made between them for her and looked from parent to parent "ok" she said uncertainly "talking about something usually involves talking" Tony chuckled and looked at Ziva, "you wanna tell her" he asked, she shrugged and then took her daughter's hand "how would you feel about being a big sister Tali" she asked, Tali grinned, "I think it would be cool, and fun, I could be a big protective sister and all, it would be interesting"_

_Ziva looked at Tony, that was a good sign, she seemed up to it "well you are going to be a big sister" she said, Tali stared at her "huh" she said, then her eyes widened in the way her father's had when he had clocked the news "your" she managed, Ziva nodded "yes tateleh I am pregnant" Tali stared, she stared and stared, then she grinned "YAY" she squealed and hugged her mom tightly, Ziva laughed and hugged her back, "supermegaawsomecool" Tali said launching herself towards her dad to hug him, Tony laughed too at her enthusiasm "glad your pleased ninja" Tony said "course I am pleased, it is gonna be cool" Tali said happily, Ziva smiled at her delighted by her reaction "have you told Gibbs yet" Tali asked "nope" they both said, she looked at them "are you going to" "nope" they both said "why not" she complained "because we are not looking forward to his reaction" Tony said "I want to live to meet my youngest child, which is why we didn't tell him when your mom was pregnant with you" _

_Tali giggled and hugged them both, that was how they had remained for the rest of the evening, huddled up together, ready to expand their family._

Ziva looked down at her daughter now, eyes closed snuggled against her chest, she kissed her gently and then carefully slid out from underneath her and pulled the covers over her, Tali didn't stir, she was already asleep, Ziva turned and found Tony standing in the doorway leaning against the frame smiling at the pair of them, she walked out of the room and they stood looking at their daughter before she closed the door before she leaned against him happily for a minute before they went into the living room and lay on the sofa together happy, as they curled up Tony wrapped his arms around her and placed one hand on her stomach over their baby, Ziva smiled, she still couldn't believe that she was pregnant again, with another DiNozzo baby, soon Tali wouldn't be their baby girl anymore, she would be their big girl, unless of course this baby was a boy then she would be their baby girl forever.

She looked happily at Tony and he smiled back at her, she sighed content "bed" Tony murmured and she nodded and pulled herself to her feet, she had changed quickly before tumbling into bed in Tony's arms, a feeling of bliss spreading through her, she was ready to be a mommy again, there was a large age gap between this child and Tali but that was ok she thought, Tali would understand and be able to help them when they needed to work, it might be easier with this baby. She was ready though and so was Tony, they had a family to help them, she closed her eyes leaning her head over Tony's heart and slowly the rhythmical thumping sent her off to sleep, she was happy now, happier than she had ever been in her life.

But with this family, it wouldn't stay like this, for this family, trouble was always just round the corner, and this time the pain would be struck by someone in the family tree, a blood betrayal. But for now, they were safe, content in their sleep, not knowing what was just round the corner, waiting to strike.

**I know crappy ending, but I wanted it in **** I liked writing about telling people that was fun.**

**Now if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**I am still a bit stumped for the perfect NAME, I like all the suggestions but I want something really unusual really, to make the child seem unique in the way that they are. So if anyone has any late suggestions feel free to let me know, would really appreciate them**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry for the long absence between updates, it is just I am not sure if I can continue this one, when I started it I mapped it all out but now I am not so sure if it would be good, I feel that it might be too repetitive of Out To Get You, so for a long time I wasn't sure if I would continue it, but I decided to give it another go, was wondering if anyone wants to Beta it I might carry on, like give me suggestions of what to do you know **

**Well hope you like it**

Chapter 3 – A change in the wind

Ziva couldn't help but laugh as she stared at her husband lying on his back in the NCIS gymnasium groaning as his 13 year old daughter stood over him beaming, pleased with herself "good" Ziva said "very good, just try not to let them have such a high hold, near your neck, if they are fast they could still break it" Tali nodded "again" she said to her dad who grunted in response, he let out a moan "did you want any more children after this one Ziva" he gasped "maybe why" Ziva said "because we might not be able too" he gasped rolling over "don't be such a puss Tony" Ziva said smirking "_wuss"_ they both corrected "does it really matter" she asked raising her hands. Tali grinned and tugged her dad to his feet "come on" she said "let's go again" Tony sighed "I never agreed to get beaten up by a 13 year old when I signed up for this" "you didn't not agree" Tali said sweetly and he growled at her before raising his fists "don't go gentle on me" Tali said as she raised her fists "I need to learn" "I am your father of course I am going to go gentle" Tony said Tali rolled her eyse "go gentle on me though ok little ninja" Tali grinned "I already am" she said and her dad widened his eyes in shock.

He lurched towards her, swinging his fists at her, which she ducked with ease, her hand jabbed towards his unprotected stomach, but she slowed it this time, so it only touched him gently, then she spun away, dancing clear on nimble feet. Tony eyed her, not letting down his guard even though she was at the other end of the mats. He had agreed to spar with her in the gym every other night to help her learn to defend herself after what had happened that summer, he wanted her to be able to protect herself. At first it had been fine, when it had been teaching her how to avoid getting caught in tricky situations but as Ziva taught her more complex things, such as freeing herself from someone and fighting them, it had begun to hurt more and he spent more time on his back than actually sparring with her. She had started to come down here before hand, and use the running machines or the other apparatus, since her birthday she had become, fitter, faster and stronger.

He watched her eyes flick over him, waiting for him to make the next move, at that moment the door opened and her eyes flicked towards it, spotting his only chance he took it and lunched towards her, her eyes flicked back to him and she danced out the way, but he expected that and managed to change course and catch her, they both fell to the floor where after a brief scuffle he used his weight to pin her down, "ha" he said as he succeeded in finally trapping her arms "got you". She just grinned at him, 'uh oh' he thought, then she was gone, wiggling out from underneath him, before knocking him off his knees so that he tumbled to the mat, then she was on top of him twisting one hand behind his back as she knelt there, then she lowered her head until he could feel her long hair that was escaping from its tie tickling his ear "ha" she said barely breathing hard "got you", he heard laughter and then Tali released him and he rolled over to see Gibbs standing next to Ziva, both of them were fighting to stop laughing.

"Not funny" he grumbled pulling himself to his feet, as Tali grinned pleased and had a quick drink of water before offering him the bottle which he took "on the contrary DiNozzo, watching you getting beaten up by a little girl is exceptionally funny" Gibbs said a twinkle in his eye, Tony grumbled under his breath taking a drink "you use your weight to much Tony" Ziva said "Tali uses that against you, if you want to stand a chance then you need to become faster on your feet and use your weight less when you go for her, because she sidesteps you and you just keep on going, and never let your guard down even when you think you have won because you haven't" "don't tell him how I win" Tali complained grinning "ah but he is not much of a challenge for you now is he tateleah" Ziva said with a grin "thanks" Tony said "much appreciated" Tali giggled and hugged him, instantly he pulled her back into a scuffle trying to pin her but found himself on his front again in a matter of seconds.

Gibbs laughed "come on" he said "everyone is leaving, time for you to head off home" they all nodded and gathered up their stuff and headed back up the stairs to their bullpen, where they found McGee packing up the last of his stuff "how'd it go" he asked as they all trooped in "oh I had her easy" Tony said grinning "she never stood a chance" McGee raised his eyebrows "really because on the security video it looked like she had you pretty beat" he commented everyone laughed "yeah I did" Tali said "easily" she grinned at her scowling father, who rolled his eyes "well guess I knew I had this coming one day" he said looking at Ziva who smiled "and you will have it all again in a few years" she said sweetly and Tony groaned and then grinned "do you want to know what movie this reminds me of", everyone groaned "_Serenity_ based on the TV programme _Firefly, _directed by Joss Whedon in 2005" Tali looked at him sceptically "so does that make me River Tam" "yup" he said with a grin "you're gonna be able to take people out as easily as she does one day" Tali rolled her eyes at him.

XOXOXO

When they got home Tony grabbed Tali and pulled her onto the sofa and much to Ziva's amusement they began to watch Serenity, she was just making some drinks when her phone rang, not wanting to disturb her husband and daughter she hurried to answer it, swiping a biscuit from the tin as she did so, "_hello_" she said as she picked it up taking a small bite of the biscuit, at first there was silence then a familiar voice said slowly "**shalom Ziva ****Mah Shlomech**"? (how are you) she froze briefly "_Malachi_" she questioned "**ken**" he responded (yes) "**you are looking well Ziva, you have not changed at all, it has been to long"**

Ziva glanced out the window frightened and then back to her family, Tony was looking at her questioningly, but she didn't want to tell him who it was so she covered the mouth piece and mouthed "old friend" then she stepped into the hall and closed the door to the apartment _"what do you want" _she asked quietly **"only to talk Ziva I promise, I do not mean to harm you" **Ziva didn't respond, Malachi was one of her father's best agents, why would he just want to talk **"well" **he asked **"will you meet me Ziva" **again she didn't respond **"oh come now Ziva just meet me, just for a quick talk, or I could just come over to your apartment" **_"no"_ Ziva said hurriedly _"no I will meet you, where" _when Malachi spoke he sounded triumphant **"how about that little café down the road from your apartment, I am waiting for you" **and with that he hung up.

Ziva sank to the floor trembling, what on earth did her previous life want with her now, after so long, she sighed and then stood up, she didn't enter the apartment again, she didn't even grab a coat, she stuffed her phone into her pocket and hurried out of the building, she shivered at the cold bite of the autumn air and hurried down the road to the small café.

XOXOXO

Malachi was sitting at the back of the café in a small booth a cup of coffee in front of him; he smiled when he saw her and beckoned her over, slowly she moved towards him and sat down opposite him, he smiled at her "shalom" he said cheerfully "shalom" Ziva replied quietly "how have you been then Ziva, it has been too long, what is it now 14 years" Ziva didn't respond but she didn't need to, Malachi simply smiled "well I suppose chasing your child round is a bit time consuming" Ziva clenched her fists "what do you want with me" she hissed, Malachi didn't answer at first, he just took a sip of his coffee before he reached into his bag and pulled out a file "I want nothing from you Ziva I am here at your father's request". Ziva felt a chill run through her "what does he want from me" she said coldly "because he made it very clear the last time he spoke to me that he was no longer my father as long as I had a baby with Tony, and I have a child with Tony"

Malachi took another sip of his drink before answering "your father wants nothing from you Ziva, it is your daughter he is interested in now" Ziva froze, 'no, please no' she thought desperately, "what do you mean" she asked barely managing to keep the tremble out of her voice. Malachi studied her "is that emotion Ziva, fear, am I correct, well you have changed, you could never feel the last time I saw you, only anger" "what does he want with my daughter" Ziva asked again, he smiled "your father promised you he would come for your barstard child and this is him keeping his promise" Ziva clenched her fists as he called her daughter a barstard but didn't speak, she didn't trust herself to "you know the rules Ziva, your daughter must join Mossad, it is a rule, a rule you agreed to when you signed up for Mossad" "I never agreed to any such thing" Ziva snarled "and I resigned from Mossad, years before my daughter was born, she has no ties to it, and I will never let her join Mossad" Malachi smiled "your father disagrees" he said and opened the file and took out some photos and lay them on a table, Ziva stared at them feeling pain run through her as she stared at some of the pictures from the security feed from last spring when Tali had been taken by Dayan, it showed her fighting, when she had tried to free herself her leg swung up to knock a guard out a look of grim determination in her eyes, and then again, lying on her back, ankle broken a gun in her hand, loaded and trained on her target, Malachi took out some more photos and lay them down and Ziva stared at the images taken only a few hours before of Tali and Tony sparring on the mats.

She continued to stare at them as Malachi spoke again "your father seems to think you are training herZiva, training her for us" Ziva slammed her fist onto the table in anger "I would rather die than see Tali in Mossad" she hissed "I would die before I allowed it, I have never even considered training Tali for Mossad, I taught her to fight when she requested it, so she could defend herself" Malachi didn't even flinch at her anger he just watched her calmly "look Ziva, I am just passing on the message, your father says that your child is coming to Israel with me and that I could use force if I wanted to" Ziva didn't flinch "do what you want to me" she said calmly "you won't get her" Malachi smirked "your father didn't say to hurt you, he said to hurt the girl's father" Ziva froze again "Tony isn't it" he said pointing to him in one of the pictures "the movie loving prank loving partner, I remember him, I didn't like him much" Ziva stared at him then she stood "leave my family alone Malachi" she said "we were friends once, and as my friend I am asking you to leave them alone" she turned to leave "you are right Ziva" he called "once we were friends, then you left Mossad and that friendship ended, now you stand between me and my job, stand aside and let me do my job, I don't want to hurt you"

Ziva whirled round and grabbed him, throwing him against the wall, pinning him by the throat "I don't want to hurt you Malachi" she snarled "but you come anywhere near my family and I will kill you, do you understand, and it won't be quick, because one lesson I remember from Mossad was that we should kill the messenger, do you know why Malachi, because it sends a message" she threw him down onto the table and then stormed out of the café ignoring all the stares she was getting from the other customers.

She hurried home and arrived just as the end credits to the film started "hey" Tony said "good talk" she blinked at him before remembering "oh yes lovely, thank you" he frowned at her, even Tali looked at her oddly "you ok" he asked concerned, they could tell she was lying "yes I am fine" she said "it was just strange to hear from her after so long, and nice" Tony nodded but he didn't look convinced "come on" she said "bed, it is late" Tali did as she was told still looking at her oddly, Ziva followed her into her room as she sat on the end of her bed "Ima are you ok" Tali asked gazing at her with serious eyes, Ziva gave her a small smile "I am fine tateleah, I promise" Tali watched her before opening her arms, Ziva smiled and wrapped her up tightly in her arms hugging her, she pressed her lips to the top of her daughters head, holding her tightly, with Tali holding her just as tightly "I love you Ima" Tali whispered and Ziva smiled and as they broke apart she looked at her daughter long and hard, she brushed her hair out of her face "I love you to tateleah, always and forever"

She allowed her daughter to go to sleep then and went to lie with Tony, clutching at him now as he slept oblivious to how his life had just been threatened; she spent the night lying awake, terrified of the inevitable storm she knew was coming due to the change in the winds.

XOXOXO

Malachi watched Ziva storm out of the café calmly, he waited until he was out of sight before pulling out his phone and pressing speed dial, the voice on the other end didn't even bother with a greeting _"and" _**"she refused sir, threatened me, there is no way she will allow her daughter to come with me" **_"ah I expected that, but we need that child Malachi" _there was a pause then _"do what you need to do_" **"yes sir, understood sir" **and with that the call ended, Malachi smiled as he gathered up the photos and lay down the money for his coffee, then he left and walked slowly past Ziva's apartment building he paused and looked at the dark windows, how tempting it would be to go in there now and take the child there and then, but no, there would be a better time and place, where Ziva would not be able to protect her precious daughter

**Well hope you liked it. Sorry it has been so long, I just don't know where to go, so if you have any suggestions let me know any suggestions to how Malachi should get Tali?**

**Now if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**I am still a bit stumped for the perfect NAME, I like all the suggestions but I want something really unusual really, to make the child seem unique in the way that they are. So if anyone has any late suggestions feel free to let me know, would really appreciate them**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi thanks for the reviews, all much appreciated hope this is ok, took me a while to figure out how she should be taken, but hope you like it.**

Chapter 4 – Bound by Blood

Tony could see that Ziva was on edge, he watched her as she slept, she had been acting strange since she had gotten that phone call last night, he wanted to help her but wasn't sure how to go about it, even after all these years of marriage, she still had the tendency to snap and attack him, and now with raging hormones it wouldn't be good.

He looked down as she awoke, slowly blinking herself awake, she glanced up and saw him watching her, she smiled at him, before slowly sitting up, then her eyes widened and she leapt out of bed and staggered down the hall towards the bathroom, clamping her hand over her mouth, 'uh oh' Tony thought as he leapt up after her, the morning sickness had arrived, when he arrived she was already bending over the toilet puking, slowly he crouched down next to her and pulled her hair back out of the way, when she was done she leaned against him breathing hard, her eyes closed, she reached up and touched his cheek, smiling he caught her hand and held it resting his head on hers, and for a minute they both just sat there on the bathroom floor, just in case more sickness came.

"Ima" came a voice from the door, and they both looked up to see Tali standing in the doorway, looking concerned, Ziva smiled at her daughter "I am ok Tali, just morning sickness" Tali gave her a small smile before kneeling down next to them and hugging her mom, who hugged her back smiling. Tony also smiled and wrapped his arms around the two of them, holding them tightly, until sure that she would not throw up again Ziva stood slowly and cautiously and made her way back to her room to get dressed, Tony kissed Tali's brow before giving her a gentle push, "go get dressed ninja" he said softly, but Tali didn't move "what do you think is wrong with ima" she asked, Tony sighed "I don't know ninja, but you know your mom, she likes to fight her own battles, so for now, I will leave her but if she isn't better later, I will talk to her ok" Tali nodded and hugged him before heading back to her room to get ready for school.

XOXOXO

Tony watched Ziva uncertainly for the rest of the day, over the course of the day though, she seemed to either forget about it or hide everything from him better and she became a lot less moody with him, eventually she looked at the clock "I had better go get Tali" she said, Tony glanced around, Gibbs was with Abby and McGee was trying to hack something, he thought; talk to the hormonal wife or listen to McGee get increasingly frustrated, as tempting as teasing McType-a-lot would be, he knew that he would have to talk to Ziva soon "I'll come" he said leaping up and grabbing his jacket "bye McGee" he called as they stepped into the elevator.

Once they were in the car park Ziva pulled out her keys but he took them gently from her "I'll drive" he said gently but firmly, she rolled her eyes but got into the passenger seat, he started the drive in silence before gently asking "what is wrong Zee, I know you now, I am your husband, you shouldn't have to hide things from me, tell me what is wrong" Ziva looked at him "I am fine Tony" she said, he sighed, well to be honest he hadn't expected her to open up, she was much better now and did open up a bit but sometimes she was just like the Ziva he had first met, headstrong and fighting her battles alone.

He waited until he had parked outside Tali's school before he tried again, saying the words he dreaded "that phone call last night, it was from Israel wasn't it" at first she didn't answer but he knew that he was right, she had frozen and her breathing sped up slightly, then she nodded slowly. He sighed and rested his head on the headrest, "they want Tali don't they" again she nodded, he looked at her "why didn't you tell me" he asked softly, "because I didn't want you to worry" she whispered "I made it perfectly clear that if they came anywhere near Tali, I would kill them, I told them that I would rather die than see Tali in Mossad" he sighed again "Zee, she is my daughter too, you have to include me when someone wants to hurt her, after all as her daddy I am meant to be the one beating up anyone who lays a finger on her" he was relieved to see a small smile creep onto her face, and she looked at him, " are you mad" she asked, he looked at her long and hard before leaning forward to kiss her, he smiled as she kissed him back leaning her head on his shoulder, he gazed into her eyes "ani ohevet otakah Zee" he whispered (I love you) "I am not mad at you, I just wish you weren't so stubborn and would include me in these things", she smiled "ani ohevet otakah Tony" (I love you Tony) "I will, from now on I promise" he smiled.

At that moment the bell rang and they turned to see a swarm of children come running out eager to get home, amongst them was Tali, moving nimbly through the crowd, so smoothly it looked like she was dancing, her eyes flicked over the cars till she spotted theirs and she ran forward the autumn air blowing her hair back, Tony smiled at her, she really was perfect, she scrambled into the back and grinned at them "hiya" she said "hey ninja" Tony said as he started the car "good day" she pulled a face "same as always" she said, she looked at her mom and then spoke briefly to her in Hebrew, Ziva smiled and replied also in Hebrew, Tony smiled as he focused on driving listening to them speaking smoothly to one another, without a fault, odd words he recognised but despite having lived with them both for 13 years now he still wasn't fluent, not that he minded, he liked just listening to them talk in an almost musical way together.

They were almost back to NCIS when Ziva's phone rang; she pulled it out and answered cheerfully expecting it to be Gibbs asking where they were because they had a case,

"_Hello"_

"**Shalom again Ziva"**

She froze again _"Malachi"_ she said coldly, before continuing in Hebrew, so fast that even Tali looked confused _"what do you want, I told you to leave me and my family alone"_

"**this is your last chance Ziva, give her to me, or watch me take her from you"**

"_I will never let you take her Malachi, ever, she is never joining Mossad"_

There was a gentle chuckle **"who said you are in charge of what happens to her now Ziva, she is ours"**

Ziva looked around frantically, they had just pulled up outside NCIS and were waiting for one of the guards to come out and let them in, Tony was staring at her in concern, she gazed at him in panic, in the back she could see Tali staring at her in confusion;

"**last chance Ziva, give her to me"**

"_never"_ Ziva snarled

There was a silence and then Malachi sighed **"very well then Ziva, I am sorry for this, but don't say I didn't warn you"**

Ziva looked over and then screamed "Tony", his head whipped round then back again to face her, as a car came smashing into theirs, the next few seconds seemed to crawl by agonizingly slowly, as their car was thrown sideways, the force of the crash sent it spinning round and round, finally it smashed into a lamb post where it finally stopped, when all was still, Ziva coughed desperately, she tried to move but found she couldn't, trapped by the seatbelt, once she had hurriedly assessed herself, and found that nothing felt broken, she carefully twisted, Tony had his eyes closed and was bleeding from a gash on his temple, but to her relief he was already stirring, she slowly turned to look at Tali and saw that she was unconscious, slumped against the window.

She heard whistling and turned weakly to see Malachi crouch and peer in the window, he smiled at her sympathetically, she stared at him in horror, he sighed "ah Ziva, you should have let me have her, then no one would have got hurt" he straightened and resumed his whistling as he walked slowly, almost tauntingly round the car, Ziva struggled to free herself "no" she gasped looking frantically over her shoulder "no Tali, come on wake up" she reached out trying to reach her daughter and managed to grab her hand, she clung to it, shaking it "Tali" she begged "please wake up" if Tali was awake she might be able to defend herself.

Malachi appeared at Tali's door and slowly he opened it "no, Malachi please don't" Ziva begged, he gave her a smile that didn't reach his face "sorry Ziva" he said "but you are strong, you should be able to move on", he pulled out a knife and cut Tali free of the seatbelt before he carefully lifted her into his arms, Ziva clung to her daughter's hand "no Malachi" she screamed "Tali, no please no" Malachi stepped back and Tali's limp form was torn from her, "no" she screamed again as he turned and walked back to the car which had smashed into them, which was barely even scratched, he placed Tali in the back seat before he moved to the driver's seat, he smiled at Ziva tauntingly then he climbed in and revved the engine, then the car was spinning away, and Malachi and Tali were gone.

XOXOXO

Tony groaned as he tried to wake up, everywhere hurt and he could feel something hot and sticky dripping down his face, he forced his eyes to flutter open and everything was hazy, he could hear Ziva crying out and what sounded like someone whistling, he turned his head slightly and in the rear view mirror he saw a man opening the door, Ziva was screaming out "no, please no" the man was carefully tugging Tali out of the wreckage of the car, Tony waited for him to set her down and hopefully help them get out, but then to his horror, he turned and carried on walking towards the car that had run them down, he slung Tali into the back seat then he turned to face them before grinning teasingly, then he climbed into the driver's seat "no" Tony managed to mumble "Tali", but the car was already spinning away, taking his daughter with him.

He began to struggle "Tali" he muttered again fighting to free himself, "Tony" Ziva sobbed "Zee are you ok" he gasped, 'god the baby' he thought in panic "I am fine Tony, he took Tali" she sobbed, "I know" he managed, it coming out in a growl of anger, as he struggled.

Suddenly there was a shout of "Tony, Ziva" they both looked up to see Gibbs dropping his coffee and come running towards them "Gibbs" Tony shouted in relief, Gibbs skidded to a stop "are you ok, what happened" "never mind us" Tony shouted "they took her, you have to get them" Gibbs yanked the door open and pulled out a knife, using it to cut Tony free, once he was he dragged him out "what are you talking about" he asked as both he and Tony, ran round to Ziva, her door was stuck tight so the cut her seatbelt and then Tony leaned in and lifted her out, she was still crying hard, once she was out Tony collapsed onto the pavement, cradling her, as she sobbed Tali's name over and over again, Gibbs stared before turning back to the car "where is she" he asked, they could hear the dread in his voice "where is Tali" Tony looked at him, pain in his eyes and anger, hard cold anger "they took her" he growled, Gibbs stared "what" he exclaimed "who did" Tony didn't answer, instead Ziva managed to force an answer out from between her sobs "my father" she cried "he took her to train her for Mossad"

Gibbs stared at her, and then he was yanking out his phone shouting down it at McGee to call in and ground all planes heading to anywhere near Israel and to bring a forensics team down and sweep the area where the crash had taken place, then he helped Tony and Ziva into the building past the two dead gate guards who had been killed to keep them all out long enough for Malachi to crash into them and straight up to Vance's office.

Vance didn't look too pleased to see them "Gibbs I am really busy" he began only to trail off when he saw the two agents covered in blood "well I suggest you make time to call up Director David and tell him to release his granddaughter that he just kidnapped" Vance stared "what" he said "are you sure", struggling to contain herself Ziva began to explain, she told them of the phone call and how she had gone to meet with Malachi, which was news to Tony too, he had thought she had just spoken on the phone, he stared at her in confusion as she told them of what he had said, and of the pictures he had shown her, and how she had made it very clear what would happen if he tried to take her from them, which was why he had crashed into them, because she couldn't protect her daughter. She told them of her second phone call, and then how he had almost teased her as he slowly took her daughter away from her.

When she was done, Gibbs drove the two of them to the hospital, normally they would have just had Ducky stich them up, but he wanted Ziva to have an ultrasound to make sure that the baby was ok. He waited in the waiting room, head in his hands, when Tali had first been born, Ziva had told him of how her father had threatened to come and take Tali from her, and he had told Ziva that they would never let that happen, she would be safe, but she wasn't.

He looked up as Tony came out all stitched up, he looked shocked as he sank into the chair "how's Ziva" Gibbs asked gently, he nodded "she's ok physically, mentally I don't know" he groaned, "I listened to her Gibbs, when Tali was a baby I would listen to her sing Tali to sleep, then she would just rock her and tell her that she loved her and that nothing would ever hurt her and that she would never have the same childhood that she did" Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder "hey" he said gently "we know who took her, we will get her back, we won't stop until we do" Tony nodded before looking at him "why" he whispered "why now, why take a child like that, just to try and break her, to turn her into an assassin"

Gibbs didn't want to say he had a feeling why, Eli David obviously knew about the incident last year, no doubt he knew that she had already killed a man, part of her was already broken, once you killed once, it was easier to kill again, it was just the first time that caused the problem. Ziva came out just then, still stunned, Tony leapt up looking at her questioningly "it's ok" Ziva murmured "the baby is fine" relief crossed over Tony's face before he turned to look at Gibbs "come on" their team leader said and he drove them, not to their house but to his, "sleep in my spare room" he said gently, he didn't want them to go home, to where there was so much of Tali, he knew it would hurt them, they both nodded and he showed them up and bade them goodnight, but he didn't follow suit, no instead he went down the stairs to his basement where the massive frame of the boat he and Tali had started building not long after they had finished the last one, the only one he had ever kept, now moored at the marina, the beautiful little boat that he had named _Talia_, he sighed, he only worked on it with Tali now, he realised he didn't want to carry on without her, so instead he sat down at his desk down there and put his head back in his hands, as he did so, his gaze fell on a picture taken on Tali's birthday out on _Talia_, it was of Tali and her parents, they were all hugging, Tali leaning against them as they all grinned at the camera, he looked at Tali her eyes shining, he felt his heart break, why was it always her?

He sighed before making a vow "I will bring you home Tali, I promise, hold on shortcake, we won't stop till we find you, don't let him break you", he had to admit he was worried, Tali was strong, stronger than any other child he had ever met, but was she strong enough to stand up against Mossad, and worst of all, her own flesh and blood?

**So what did you think? Chapters coming faster now I have ideas **

**Now the next chapter will probably be from Tali's point of view :/**

**Now if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**I am still a bit stumped for the perfect NAME, I like all the suggestions but I want something really unusual really, to make the child seem unique in the way that they are. So if anyone has any late suggestions feel free to let me know, would really appreciate them**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews glad you liked it hope this one lives up to expectations.**

Chapter 5 – The life of a David

Malachi smiled as he drove out of DC, that had gone, well he had enjoyed watching Ziva's weak attempts to protect her precious daughter, he had enjoyed seeing her pain, as he waited at some traffic lights he looked into the back where Ziva's child lay across the back seats, she was beginning to stir now, but it didn't matter, they would be arriving at their destination soon.

He studied her curiously, she did look a lot like her mother, from the tough slender build to the proud determined face, framed by deep brown curls, he had seen what she was capable of, from the videos he had been show before he left, she was very strong, he could see why Director David had decided to take her.

He completed his journey, pulling up outside a small hangar where the private cargo plane was waiting, fuelled and engines running, he knew that as they knew he had taken the girl and that he would be transporting her to Israel that all flights would be stopped, but this small unchartered plane would be able to slip through their radar quite easily, he turned the engine off and climbed out, he opened the door to the back of the car and looked at the girl, stirring groggily trying to open her eyes, he shook his head at her efforts before pulling her out, when she felt herself being moved she began to try and fight but he ignored her slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her towards the plane, as he climbed aboard he told the pilots to take off and not stop no matter what. There were two other Mossad agents already waiting, he signalled to them and they came over "put her in the cargo bay" he said tossing the girl over to them "and make sure she is bound tight, she is the daughter of Ziva David remember" He watched as the carried away, then settled into a chair calling for a drink that he deserved.

XOXOXO

Tali fought as the two men lowered her to the floor, but she hurt all over and was still dazed from where she had hit her head, she didn't remember anything about what had happened, the last thing she remembered was her mom talking angrily in Hebrew into a phone, they her head snapping round to scream out a terrified warning to her father, seconds before the car collided with their own, there had been a few terrifying seconds as the car spun, then it had collided with something and she had been thrown against the window, bright lights had burst forth behind her eyes then there had been nothing. The next thing she knew she was lying in the back of a car trying to open her eyes, seeing a man she didn't recognise but instantly knew he wasn't a friend.

She struggled desperately "let me go" she tried to snarl but it came out almost slurred, they ignored her and cuffed her hands behind her back, tying her to the wall of the plane, then they bound her ankles, she cried out as she struggled, so they gagged her, then they left her, she screamed through the gag fighting desperately as the plane moved, she had no idea what was going on or where they were taking her, but she didn't want to go, the plane sped up, then it took off and she howled in frustration, she pulled at her cuffs miserably as tears began to pour down her cheeks, eventually she stopped struggling and just sat there leaning against the wall.

What felt like hours later the door to the cargo bay opened and the man who had taken her came in, he was holding a plate of food, he dragged a crate over to where she was bound and sat down, he pulled the gag out of her mouth, then he offered her a piece of food, she shrank away, turning her head away "who are you" she hissed "what do you want from me" he chuckled "so your mother did not tell you about me, well that is a shame considering that we were once partners and friends" he studied her "my name is Malachi" she glared at him "what do you want from me "she spat, he sighed "so many questions, what makes you think I will answer them all" "you took me away from my family" Tali hissed "and you tie me up in the back of a plane, the least you can do is tell me where we are going" he studied her "you know I see a lot of your mother in you, child" he said offering her the food again "come on eat up, you will need your strength when we arrive in Israel"

Tali stared "Israel" she breathed "you're taking me to Israel, why" he sighed "will you just shut up and eat" he said, pushing the food towards her mouth, Tali glared at him before grudgingly opening her mouth and allowing him to place the food in her mouth, as she chewed she realised how hungry she was, she hadn't eaten since lunch and she would guess that was a long time ago, he fed her, silently studying her, until the plate was empty, then he gave her a drink of water, then he stood "why are you taking me to Israel" she demanded, once again he sighed "you will find out soon enough child" he said "no" she shouted "you tell me why you took me, tell me" he eyed her before replacing the gag in her mouth, Tali growled past it "it is not my place to tell" he said simply, and with that he left. Tali slumped down the wall feeling the world on her shoulders, she felt exhausted so wearily she closed her eyes and after a while she fell into a restless sleep, trying to conserve her strength to fight, when the time came.

XOXOXO

She was woken a few hours later as the plane came into land jostling her so that she fell sideways, she groaned knowing that she just collected more bruises for her already blotted skin. Once the plane had stopped Malachi reappeared and used a knife to cut her ankle restraints, he freed her from the wall and replaced her cuffs, but this time he bound her hands in front of her, then he produced a needle, Tali stared at it in fright, kicking herself away, but Malachi held her down as he injected it into her side "can't have you running off in a country you don't know" he said teasingly, instantly Tali's limbs felt heavy and she fell sideways but she didn't fall asleep, it was like she lost control of her body, so when he picked her up again, she was forced to just hang in his arms, unable to fight. She did feel tears in her eyes though, all those months of training and when they really mattered, she was helpless because of a drug.

They threw her into the back of a car and began to drive in a way that made her mother's driving look tame, no, she stopped herself, she couldn't think about her parents it was way too painful, by the time they stopped hours later, slamming her against the back of the seats, she was feeling sick but to her relief she found that she could move her limbs again, but not very much. Malachi came round and opened the boot of the car, his two companion thugs grabbed her and placed her on the ground, instantly she made a break for it but they grabbed her, obviously already predicting that, Malachi chuckled "ah always predictable" he said, before turning and heading towards a door, Tali was dragged after him, struggling the entire way, inside the building people stared at her, but she didn't know why, she tried to remember the way she came but everything way too confusing.

At last they came to a stop outside a door and Malachi knocked and a commanding voice called out for them to enter, Malachi grabbed Tali by the back of her shirt and dragged her forward whilst the other two men waited outside, Tali was dragged into a fine office, with the furniture made of rich mahogany wood, the shelves were filled with books, but bare of any personal effects, save for a picture frame sitting on the cabinet by the window. And seated behind the desk was a man, a man dressed in expensive clothes, with white hair and a tired, but determined looking face, he looked up as they entered and his face brightened "shalom Malachi" he said "shalom" Malachi responded "and" the man said, as a response Malachi thrust Tali forward causing her to stumble, she stared at the man in fear, he studied her before raising his eyebrows "leave us Malachi" he said softly "I thank you, you did well" Malachi nodded before leaving them alone.

Once he was gone the man came round from behind his desk and leaned on it staring at Tali as she stood there, staring back at him, there was something familiar about him, and she had a theory, but a part of her hoped it wasn't true. "shalom" he said, Tali didn't respond, she just stared at him, he raised his eyebrows further "I thought you spoke Hebrew tateleah, I thought your mother would teach you that at least" still Tali did not respond as he studied her, then she spat out "mee ata" (who are you), "good there is some Hebrew in there" he said pleased, then he sighed "you don't know who I am", scowling Tali shook her head, slowly he walked round the desk and picked up the photo and then he walked back round and handed it to her "those are my children" he said softly.

Tali stared at him before gazing at the picture in her hand, it showed three children, two girls and a boy, the boy looked as though he were about 12, he had his arm around the older of the two girls who was clutching the hand of her grinning sister who couldn't be older than 4, Tali looked at the middle girl, she had the same skin as she did, with frizzy brown hair and a grin, she realised who it was "ima" she breathed, touching the frozen image of her young mother, then she looked back up at the man in front of her "sabba" she questioned (grandfather), he nodded "nice to finally meet you Talia Kaitlyn"

Tali stared at Director Eli David in shock, then it was replaced by anger "why" she hissed "why did you take me from my family" "oh little one, I am your family" he said "by blood maybe" Tali said "but not by love, the family that I love is my family at NCIS, I want to go back to them" Eli looked at her, standing there angry and determined, good she had a lot of anger, that would be useful "I am afraid I can't let you go back tateleah, I brought you here for a reason" Tali stared "and what reason is that" she asked guardedly, he leaned forward to look at her "so that you can pay the blood debt you owe me" Tali frowned "what blood debt" she asked "I don't owe you anything"

Eli considered her "what has your mother told you about Mossad" he asked, she frowned "not much" she said "I didn't really ask her, I didn't want to know", he sighed "you mother knew the rule child, the rule that you were to never have a child, unless the child would be raised to join Mossad, and they would join Mossad, they would have no choice, as she and her brother and her sister – your namesake – were, I always told them what they were going to be when they were older and they grew up not questioning it, that is why your mother was such a good agent, she never questioned her life" Tali stared "she was your puppet" she hissed "she was nothing but a puppet to you" he looked at her long and hard "my daughter was not my puppet" he said finally, "she knew what she was doing, she readily took each mission" "because she didn't know anything else, all she knew was taking orders" Tali shouted angrily, he didn't flinch as she screamed at him "I loved my daughter, child" he said calmly, "I loved her a lot, and I missed her for a long time"

"why did you stop missing her" Tali asked curtly "it is not like she is dead" "to me she is" Eli said standing up and walking round to look out the window "when I learned she had been knocked up by some good for nothing American" Tali clenched her fists at that "I knew I was losing her, which is why I ordered her to get rid of you, I was surprised when she refused, I was angry that she no longer listened, I threatened her but she was strong, I swore to her that I would come and get you one day if you lived, but she still refused, I haven't spoken to her since that day, and she was dead to me the moment I learned she had given birth to you" Tali glowered "so if you didn't want anything to do with me why take me, out of spite to my mom" he smiled "partly" he said, "and I want to train you"

There was silence as Tali digested that "what" she stammered "I want you to join Mossad" he said "granted your training is a bit behind schedule, but from what I have seen you are a fast learner" he pointed a remote at a TV on the wall and Tali saw surveillance photos come up of her training with her mom and dad, she looked at one with her pinning her dad to the floor laughing at him "now not everyone is going to be as easy to take down as him" her grandfather said "but you know the basics and you will be ready soon" Tali gaped at him "no" she said "no, I won't be a part of Mossad, I won't be your new puppet, I want to go home" Eli smiled at her "you are not going home" he said simply "until you do what I ask of you, if you survive, I might consider sending you home" Tali felt rage inside of her, she was disposable, that was why he had taken her, he didn't care if she lived or died in this mission "no" she said stoutly.

She was sent flying as he struck her across the cheek, she hit the ground hard gasping, she raised one hand to touch her flaming cheek and bit back tears and wiggled backwards as he approached and crouched before her "you will do as you are told" he said quietly "or someone might get hurt", she stared at him in fear, he smiled and called Malachi in, "tomorrow your training starts child" he said "Malachi will train you, I will teach" he looked at Malachi "take her away" he said "then come back so we can start to plan her training"

Malachi grabbed her but Tali twisted and rammed her head into his stomach, he cursed and threw her to the ground where he struck her in the stomach, Tali cried out, he made to do it again but her grandfather stopped him "not now" he said "tomorrow she is all yours" Malachi nodded, and dragged Tali up and out of the room, he took her down to some cells and threw her into a small one with bars as the door, they could watch her 24/7 like this, and there was cameras too, Malachi locked the door and stormed off. Tali screamed and screamed she flung anything in the cell around, and hurled a chair at the door, then she threw herself at it, screaming the whole time, but her furious cries fell on deaf ears and soon her fear and misery overcame her and she fell down onto the small bed and curled up crying, she felt a sense of déjà vu overcoming her and she shivered, this time though it would not be as easy to escape, and even if she did, she was miles from home, she wouldn't be able to ask for a lift home, she was stuck in a country she didn't understand, alone and afraid, alone and disposable.

**Hope you liked it, am pleased about how fast I am updating now hope you are too.**

**Now if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, glad you like this story, thanks so much for all the reviews appreciate them all, hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 6 – Fight not Flight

Tali groaned as she fell to the floor for what felt like the thousandth time that morning, she lay there panting until she was dragged to her feet by Malachi "don't ever stop fighting" he growled "ever, rule number 1" Tali glared at him not speaking.

This was the third day of her 'training' but it was more her getting beaten up than anything, Malachi just attacked her over and over again whilst she struggled to defend herself whilst her grandfather just watched. He had been right when he had said it would be different to sparring with her father, her dad hadn't been trained, but Malachi was, he didn't use his weight, he was always perfectly balanced and ready for anything, she had barely landed any hits on him and when she did they usually caused her to be thrown to the floor and didn't help her. To be fair she wasn't trying, she didn't want to try, she wanted to go home.

Malachi pushed her away before getting into the ready stance "you aren't even trying" he snarled "you just stand there" "well you aren't teaching me anything" she said angrily "teaching implies being taught, you just hit me" he snarled and launched towards her, swinging a punch which she managed to duck, she blocked his other fist, as it came swinging towards her "I taught you how to do that" he said before grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against the wall, Tali gasped struggling to breathe, "go on" Malachi hissed "free yourself" she struggled hard, fighting but he was to strong, eventually he released her and she fell down again gasping "you learn by repetition" Malachi said "you need to start paying more attention"

Tali glared at him before readying herself, as she did so, she allowed her eyes to flick over him, looking for faults, but she couldn't see any, he was unbeatable, he shifted and that was when she noticed how he always seemed to go right foot first, an idea came to her and she shifted, feinting a move, he launched for her, but she grabbed his arm sidestepping, sticking her foot out as she did so, he tumbled over but yanked her down after him, he swung his fist at her which she dodged, his hands went for her throat but she parried one away and grabbed the other twisting hard, he hissed and threw her away.

Tali scrambled to her feet backing away from him, they circled each other "not bad child" he said "better" she glanced at her grandfather still watching, his face expressionless. Her eyes flicked back to Malachi before he could use her distraction to his advantage, he moved forward swinging his fists towards her, she ducked to the ground swinging her leg out to knock his from under him, he fell and launched towards her, pulling her into the fight, this time Tali put all in, she was sick and tired of this, she punched him in the abdomen, he let out a hiss again, Tali rolled clear backing away, he smiled "good" he hissed, he looked at Eli David "weapons" he said softly "enough fists for today" Malachi nodded.

He grabbed a long stick and tossed it towards her "learn to use what you have to your advantage child" he said, she caught the stick as he grabbed another and swung it at her, she yelped as he rapped her hard in the side, she swung her stick at him, but he parried it away before leaping towards her raising the stick, Tali managed to block a few trying to back away but he just kept coming for her, with every beating she felt her energy fade away, then he lunged forward swinging his stick towards her head, Tali struggled to lift hers but she was weak with fatigue now and wasn't fast enough, there was an explosion of pain, and she fell to the floor as the world went black.

XOXOXO

Tali jerked awake as she felt cold water being splashed on her face, she spluttered before putting a hand to her head and groaning, Eli was standing over her a pitcher in his hand, his face still expressionless, Tali stared at him in hatred.

"why" me she asked "why did you take me, and why now of all times" he sighed "I don't like repeating myself child, I told you, I want to train you" "but why now" she persisted "there is already a mission you want me to do isn't there, otherwise you would have no reason for me" he studied her "I will tell you when I think you are ready" he said "and you still have much to learn" "yeah well Malachi knocking me out every five minutes isn't the best teaching strategy I have ever seen" Tali said darkly "well I beg to differ, you have learned" he said he studied her again "I have never seen anyone fight Malachi like I just saw you fight him" he said "no one has ever managed to get him to the floor before" "well he probably underestimates me" Tali muttered, wincing as blood pounded round her throbbing head "and that is what makes you so useful" he said "everyone underestimates you".

He turned and Tali saw she was back in her cell "hey why do you keep me locked up" she demanded "because I don't trust you to not run off" he said without turning "mm yeah cus it would be so easy for me to walk home" she said sarcastically, he smiled "this is your home now little one, forget about your past life, for it isn't coming back" "you said if I did what you asked you would send me home" she said angrily, again he smiled "if you survive" he said softly "so you are sending me into mission impossible" she growled "does family not mean anything to you" he looked at her "I like to challenge people" he said "and you are of my blood, so I know you are capable, family to me is knowing that you are capable of everything I ask you to do, you just need to realise that you are and let go of you past" and with that he left locking the door behind him, Tali slumped back onto the small bed groaning, her head hurt bad, so to try and ease the pain she closed her eyes and tried to relax, her last thought before she drifted into unconsciousness was her wondering, wondering how her parents were…

XOXOXO

Ziva woke up in an Gibbs' spare room, again when she remembered what had happened, when it did it hit her so hard it almost crushed her, she rolled over to find the bed vacant of Tony, she looked over to see him sitting on a window seat staring out of the window a dazed, dead look on his face, in his hand there was a picture of the three of them on Tali's birthday all of them grinning at the camera, he was staring at Tali unseeingly, pain in his eyes.

It had been four days since Tali had been taken, and they had been kept out of the case, but that meant they had to stay at home, which left them thinking, and that was more painful than the not knowing. "Tony" she whispered, he looked over at her "hey" he whispered rising from the window seat and moving over to her, he sat on her side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her, she clung to him, needing his support.

Tony clung to Ziva as he felt her cling to him, he was scared, scared that she too might be ripped away from him. He tightened his grip round Ziva, Gibbs had lost both his daughter and his wife, he was scared that he might too, because he knew Ziva was going to fight for Tali, until the end, he just hoped the fact that she was pregnant might make her stop and think. "come on" he whispered "let's get some food so we can start getting her back ok", she nodded before she slowly stood up, she swayed then before gasping and bolting for the door hand over her mouth, Tony followed her to the bathroom and as always he cradled her as she threw up, when she was done, pregnancy hormones overcame her again and she leaned against him, crying softly, he hugged her, rocking her slightly whispering that it was going to be ok, he heard a sound and looked up to see Gibbs standing in the doorway, watching them, pain in his eyes at the sight of Ziva, who he considered to be his daughter, sobbing her heart out whilst pregnant on the floor of his bathroom.

Tony waited until Ziva had calmed slightly before he helped her to her feet and down the stairs to Gibbs' kitchen, where their boss was waiting, when they entered he softly said "Vance has managed to get your father to agree to a meeting, we are going to go see him now" he watched them for a minute before he moved over to Ziva and carefully pulled her into her arms as the tears fell down her cheeks, Tony watched, and allowed a few precious tears to escape and run down his face, before he regained himself as the two of them broke apart.

Gibbs looked at Ziva, so broken "Ziver" he said softly "I promise you we will get her back, we won't give up on her ever" Ziva nodded "I know" she whispered "but my father wont either, he considers her to be his now, and he doesn't let what he thinks is his go easily" "who said we were going to go easy on him" Gibbs said and the tiniest of smiles crept briefly onto her face before it vanished again "but what if he forces Tali to do a mission" she whispered, her voice breaking with fear "what if he sends her into a situation she can't get out of because I know him Gibbs he will, and he won't even spare her a thought once she is dead"

Tony moved over and hugged her tightly, before he cupped her face in his hands "Tali is not going to die" he said firmly "she is strong Zee, and she won't give up, no one will, your father won't get her killed, you said he wanted to train her, so for now we at least know she is alive, whilst he trains her"

Ziva ducked her head "the training is harder than you think Tony" she mumbled, Tony stared "what do you mean" he asked fearfully, Ziva looked at him, before shaking her head "you are right, we will get her back, let us go" then she was marching out the door, Tony looked at Gibbs worried, he saw that his boss looked concerned too, but he didn't say anything, he just followed Ziva out the door to the car with Tony close behind.

XOXOXO

Ziva didn't speak on the ride to NCIS, she didn't want to talk to Tony, he didn't understand, she did, she knew what Tali would be going through right now, and it pained her, it pained her to know that her daughter would be pushed to fight, pushed to fin, they would drive her till she collapsed, using many different methods, the ability to feel would be driven out of her, the ability to hesitate would be destroyed, they would teach her how to withstand interrogation, she remembered that training, it had been painful, she shuddered at the thought of Tali being hurt, but she was going to be, there was no point denying it, she just hoped they could reason with her father.

When they arrived at NCIS McGee and Abby were waiting for them in the bullpen, Abby rushed straight over to Ziva and hugged her, Ziva silently hugged her best friend back, doing her best to put on her tough Mossad composure, McGee nodded awkwardly at Tony, he didn't know what to say, he looked at his boss "Vance asked for us to come to MTAC when you arrive" he said, Gibbs nodded and gave Abby a kiss on the forehead before leading his team to MTAC where Vance was waiting, he nodded at them all before looking at McGee who went over to the control panel and began to type.

"I am going to get in contact with your father Ziva" Vance said softly "I am going to ask him to release Tali, he has no right to take her, she is a US Citizen, and if he refuses we could storm the place but I would rather not do that" Gibbs looked at him sharply "why not" he asked "because that could lead to world war 3 Gibbs and as much as I like Tali and don't want anything to happen to her, I don't want to start world war 3 over a child, is she worth that" Gibbs looked at him steadily "yes" he said simply.

Vance sighed before turning to McGee who was waiting expectantly, Vance handed everyone microphones before he nodded to McGee who pressed a few buttons and Ziva stared as her father's face filled the screen, smiling pleasantly at them all "Leon, my friend how good it is to see you again" he said "shalom Eli" Vance replied "I just wish it were under better circumstances" Eli's face grew slightly sombre, he turned to look at Ziva "shalom bat ahuvah" (hello beloved daughter), Ziva just glowered at him. He sighed "well then shall we just skip the rest of the pleasantries and get down to business" "my friend" Vance said obviously trying to keep things sweet "let the girl go, let her come back to America" Eli smiled sadly "I can't do that Leon, I need her to do a job for me" "but she is only a child" Vance persisted "she is too young to do this, she is barely a teenager" "which is exactly why I need her, I need a child to get into this job"

Ziva spoke and everyone could hear the anger in her voice "and what job is this _aba_" she spoke the word father almost mockingly, he smiled "I need her to help me take down a cell, the cell we call tzedakah de maldo" Ziva gasped "bist meshugeh" (are you kidding me) she demanded "bevakasha aba eyn" (please father no) he smiled at her "you know as well as I do that the cell needs to be taken down Ziva, and your daughter is the only one who can"

"why" Tony shouted "who are these people"? Eli looked at him, with something like disgust on his face before he responded "tzedakah de maldo or as you would call them 'Justice of Command' are one of the biggest terrorist cells we have out here, so big we do everything we can to keep them out of the news which is why no one has heard of them, they are led by a man who call 'Davka' or 'defiance' but we know that his name is Elijah Kedar" Tony froze "Kedar" he choked out "as in…" Eli nodded "Levi Kedar was his brother", Tony stared in shock, Eli David was going to send his daughter in to take down one of the most dangerous terrorist cells there was, who happened to be run by the brother of the man she had killed protecting her family, "how" he shouted "you going to have her knock on the front door and say 'hi, I killed your brother can I come in" Eli smiled and shook his head before pressing a button, a picture came up, a picture of a boy around the same age as Tali, with jet black hair and dark eyes "I want her to get friendly with his son, Amir Kedar" Eli explained "then once she is in, she can take him out"

"aba please no, it is suicidal" Ziva begged "Ziva, it is important that we take them down, for both of our countries, he hates America, partly because of what happened to his brother, he wants to blow up the white house" everyone was silent "you see Ziva your daughter is the only one who can save us from this battle, she is of my blood, I know she is capable, she is your daughter and you were the best agent I ever trained, and your daughter is just like you" the image of the boy disappeared and a video came up, it showed Tali and Malachi standing on some mats, over and over again they watched Tali get thrown to the floor, then it was like she just snapped and as Malachi came at her she fought back, she managed to hold him off for a lot longer, wrestling him to the floor.

"that was yesterday" he father said, "this is today" another video came up with Tali fighting Malachi, there was a look of hate on her face as she ducked his punches, blocking others before attacking, it was almost a minute later when the fight ended, Malachi still won but Ziva remembered Malachi, he had been training like her since an early age, both of them taught to fight before they had even gone to school, he wasn't easy to beat, she watched as Malachi released Tali and Tali pulled herself to her feet, she glared at Malachi in distaste, before moving away from him, she had a dead look in her eyes, Ziva saw and realised that her daughter was resisting her training but no one could fight it in the end, slowly the emotions would be drilled out of her and she would be just like she had been, emotionless, deadly, an assassin.

"I have had her here for four days now Ziva and she can already fight Malachi like no one else can, she is unique, perfect for this job" "bevakasha aba" Ziva whispered, she knew that the chances of her daughter coming out of this in one piece were so slim "please don't hurt her, let her go and I will come back, I will take her place" she heard Tony gasp and then he whispered "no Ziva you can't" but she pinched him in the ribs, her father did not know that she was pregnant again.

Eli studied her interested, then he sighed "ah my daughter as much as I would like to have you here in Mossad again, at the moment I need her more than I need you, you would not be able to take her place, she is the only one" Ziva stared at him, "father please" she whispered "I love her, I want her back, she is my daughter" her father sighed "and you are my daughter Ziva, and for a long time I wanted you back, but believe me, you get over it don't worry, you won't miss her forever" "you cannot take her" Ziva cried "she is an American citizen you have no right to hold her in Israel" "she is my flesh and blood Ziva, I can have her come visit if I want" he said, "I will do you all a deal, if the girl survives this, then I will let her come home, and never touch her again" "you aren't expecting her to live through this though are you" Ziva hissed her anger rising "you never make deals like that unless you don't expect to have to keep them"

Her father sighed and looked at her "no Ziva I do not expect her to live, but I have sent countless others into this sort of mission and lost them, if this fails this time then we are all doomed, your country will blame mine for the attack and another war will start and we really don't need that now do we" Ziva stared "so you will risk the life of a child" she said tears slipping down her cheeks "my child, your granddaughter", his face hardened "I wish there was another way Ziva, and I wish you hadn't changed, before you left, you wouldn't care about a child being sent into the front line, now you care too much and look where it has got you" Ziva glared "oh I would have cared" she hissed "but I wouldn't have let you see that, you thought you had me completely under control locked away but I was never completely locked away, I was always trying to escape and it was Tony and Tali who helped me pull free"

Eli sighed as he looked at her "oh Ziva" he said softly, then he was all business "well if you don't mind I am exceptionally busy so goodbye" "wait" Vance called "we want to be in the loop for this case, it is our country at stake too Eli, I want regular updates" Eli hesitated before he nodded "of course Leon" he said sweetly "I will talk to you soon" then he ended the call.

Ziva staggered backwards into Tony's arms and he hugged her, she looked at Vance "why did you let him get away with it" she whispered "we need to get her back, he is going to get her killed", Vance looked at her sympathetically "Ziva I wish there was another way but you heard what you father said, if there is a terrorist threat I need to get it checked and security in place before I can do anything, I am sorry, but for now I can't do anything" "but you don't know what she is going through" Ziva shouted "that training you just saw is nothing, nothing compared to what she will face" Vance looked at her "I am sorry Ziva" he said "I am going to go sort a few security things out now, then if the threat is not legit then we will ask your father to release her but if it is then we might have to have a think" and with that he left the room.

Ziva stared at Gibbs desperately who was glaring after Vance, with hatred in his eyes, he looked at her "I am sorry Ziver" he said before he too left after Vance, McGee quietly excused himself leaving Tony and Ziva alone together, fearing the worst, but knowing that deep down, their fears might just become reality.

**Hope you liked it, sorry it took so long, I swear college wants us to have no social life :P**

**Now if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews glad you liked it, hope this one is good too **

Chapter 7 – In My Blood

Tali stood and stared around her "you have got to be kidding me" she said firmly, her grandfather smiled "no I am afraid not" he said, Tali glared "ok you want me to what" she demanded

"run" he said simply, when she just stood there he sighed "I want you to run, to run and learn how to avoid getting caught, it is good practise for my men too, to practise their tracking"

"for how long" Tali asked looking around, she was exhausted, she had been dragged out of her cell before the sun had even risen after another long day of fighting, she had had her wrists bound and a hood placed over her head and dragged out into the woods, into the middle of nowhere, now she was being told to run and find her way out, to stay free whilst trained hunters looked for her "for as long as possible" he said happily, she glanced over to see Malachi and a group of other Mossad agents all kitting up watching her excitedly, this would be a real hunt, not just a fake one, and they were eager to start.

"you will get a one hour head start" Eli said briskly "when you hear a gunshot the time is up and you will be being tracked, when they find you, you must fight them, to stay free, the longer you remain free the better"

Tali looked around "how do I know which was to go" she asked, he turned "Tel Aviv is that way" he said pointing towards the rising sun, Tali sighed and rubbed her eyes "aren't you worried about losing me" she asked, he smiled and nodded to Malachi who came over and strapped a tracking anklet to her ankle "don't worry it will only be used if you are better than we think"

Tali sighed again and looked down, she blinked back tears miserably,

"you know I brought you mother here once" Eli said suddenly, Tali looked at him "oh yeah" she said "yes, I brought her and her sister out here and left them, told them to find their own way home" "what happened" Tali asked, he looked at her for a moment, "her sister came back first, I had told them to go separately, to not walk together, and I soon discovered that your mother purposefully walked the wrong way so her little sister would walk the right way, when she came out she was near starving but pleased with herself, after that I took them separately, but never to the same place, your mom soon became a great survivor in the wilderness, almost impossible to track" he looked at Tali with a fierce gleam in his eye.

Tali glared at him "you know I am not my mom" she said "you don't have the same hold over me as you had over her, you can't keep me here forever, my family will come get me" he smiled at her "I know that you are not you mother" he said softly "your mother was weak, allowed herself to fall in love, I should have beaten that out of her, you are still young and you are stronger than she, you will be better than her, the best assassin ever" Tali stared at him "is that for the mission" she asked "or to punish my mom" he studied her, but didn't answer, "what happens if I don't run" she asked, standing tall and proud "well you will be here a lot longer" he said "depending on how well you do today, you might be doing the mission soon" Tali eyed him uncertainly "and once I have done the mission" she asked, he smiled at her "I will have no further use for you" he said smoothly "I might as well send you home, if only to get your mother to stop pleading with me"

It didn't take Tali long to register what he said "you spoke to my mom" she gasped "when"? he smiled "after your training with Malachi yesterday, I showed her the video so she could see how well you are doing, she wasn't very happy with me, none of her team were" Tali stared at him "the team" she whispered, her father and the rest of her family, god how she missed them. Eli looked at his watch "I would start running if I were you" he said calmly "your head start began 5 minutes ago"

Tali cursed him and looked around, then with a final curse she leapt away from the car and bolted into the woods towards the rising sun, she sprinted until her lungs began to ache, then she slowed to a stop and began to look around then she continued forward through the bushes breaking branches and leaving obvious footprints, she knew it wouldn't fool them for long but maybe if she was lucky it might help her put a bit of distance between them, then she carefully doubled back on herself, stepping lightly and repeated the trick in a slightly different direction, before rushing off in a different direction, keeping an eye on the sun, she stopped every now and then to repeat the trick before stopping it all together, so they wouldn't be expecting it, then she began to zig zag around, remembering how she had been told by her Uncle Gibbs after he and the team had chased someone through the wood, never to walk in a straight line, zig zagging helped confuse her trail.

She tried to keep up a fast pace wanting to go on before it became too hot, but she didn't push herself, she had no idea when she would be able to find clean water, she didn't want to become to dehydrated. It didn't feel like an hour when a gunshot echoed through the silent woods, she spun round and saw birds rising out of the trees, a good distance away, knowing she would be being pursued by now she bolted once again.

XOXOXO

Tony and Ziva were sitting at their desks staring into space, Gibbs watched, he could only imagine what they must be going through, especially Ziva, she knew what her daughter would be going through and that must be so painful for her, she refused to tell them any of what she had been through, obviously to protect them. Tony was very worried and was being very quiet with her, Gibbs guessed that he might also be feeling a bit insecure about how she had been willing to risk her own life and their unborn child's life back at Mossad, Tony had begun to read a file which had been delivered to him recently, he kept glancing at Ziva, so Gibbs guessed it might have something to do with her, he didn't interrupt, he was busy researching Elijah Kedar, though the more he read, the more anxious for Tali he became. Tony suddenly stood up holding the file "Zee I need to talk to you" he said quietly, Ziva looked up at him confused but nodded and followed him into the elevator, Gibbs watched them go, then he looked at McGee and jerked his head towards the lift, McGee nodded and began to type as Gibbs moved round, if it was personal they would stop but he guessed it had something to do with Tali and Mossad so he wanted to hear…

XOXOXO

Ziva looked at the file in Tony's hands as he leaned against the elevator wall "what is that" she asked quietly, he gazed at her, there was no guilt in his eyes when he told her "your hospital records" he said quietly, she froze "what" she gasped "where did you get them, Tony, why did you read them" she glared at him angrily, he just gazed at her calmly, "because you won't tell us what Mossad did to train you, and I wanted to know Ziva, I have the right to know what my daughter is going through" he looked at the file "I didn't realise how bad it was" he said shakily, "are all of these from Mossad Ziva, tell me, no more secrets" Ziva looked at him and then nodded "most of them" she whispered.

Tony flicked the file open "aged 8 you were admitted to hospital, with a broken ankle and a fractured wrist and a concussion, the staff was told that you fell out of a tree" he looked at her, she shook her head "Tali and I, we were taken to fighting classes, the only classes my father would watch, he decided I was good and had me go up against the best Mossad agent, the fight lasted maybe a minute, my father told him not to go easy on me, so when I tried to attack him, he fractured my wrist and knocked me to the ground where I hit my head, then he stamped on my ankle when I didn't get up fast enough" she lowered her head "most of them are like that, training gone wrong" Tony looked back down at the file before turning the page, when he looked up his eyes were full of sadness "aged 12" he whispered "you were brought in near to starving, unconscious, with various infections, you were hospitalised for nearly two weeks, the staff were told you wondered off into the woods whilst out camping" Ziva gazed at him "do you remember when I told you how my father lead us out into the woods blindfolded" he nodded

"I didn't tell you the whole story, when we were taken out he dumped us in a clearing told us to find our own way back, to walk alone" she looked at him "my sister was only 8 at the time, I didn't want her to go wrong, so I deliberately walked off in the opposite direction to Tel Aviv, whilst she went in the opposite direction from me, she made it out easily because of what I did, when we set out it was already late, and it wasn't long before I got lost in the dark, I wondered for a while until I realised I was getting lost, so I stopped for the night, the next morning I set off again walking towards the rising sun, in the right direction, but in my confusion I had managed to get quiet lost, and I had to do a lot of going round things, like finding shallower areas of river to cross and things, it took me nearly two full days to get out, I knew the basics of what not to eat, but I was worried that I might be wrong so I didn't eat much, when I was weak with hunger I fell down a lot and cut myself, due to them being open to the air, they got infected.

Tony stared at her in shock "oh Ziva" he whispered, she lowered her eyes "what else does it say" she asked, slowly he glanced down, "hypothermia aged 14" "conditions training" she said in a dead voice "how to cope in various conditions, I was admitted with heat stroke 3 months later" he shuddered "burns" he questioned, she winced and lowered her head "interrogation training" she said, his eyes widened with shock "Jesus Ziva that is torture" he exclaimed "you might consider it torture but where and when I was growing up that was just what we all expected, it happened to many other children Tony, not just me, and Tali isn't the only one experiencing it now, do you remember how uncertain I was when I first arrived, how I was unwilling to accept you as friends and to allow you all to touch me, that was because in Israel every day someone died, someone you knew, you began to stop having friends in fear of losing them watching them get blown up in front of you, and it wasn't uncommon for someone to try to stab you literally in the back, it made us all stronger, but it distanced us from ourselves in a way" she gazed at him "you and I come from totally different places. In my world you grow up fast, you have no choice"

Tony stared at her, and there were tears in his eyes, then Ziva thought about her past again in more detail and her eyes too swam with tears, she moved forward and leaned against his chest, hugging him tightly, burying her head into his shoulder as he buried his into her hair, they slowly sank to the elevator floor and remained there in each other's arms, after a while Tony asked in a whisper "it all stopped after you were 16, why" Ziva sighed "my mother had taken me and my sister away when I was nine, after the training sent Tali into a coma for a month, but after she was killed when I was 11 my father brought us back and my training continued, when I was 16 I realised how much I didn't want what was happening to me to happen to my little sister, so I took her away, she was mad at me, determined to please our father, she was his favourite, I was just the middle child, not my strong brother, nor my sweet perfect sister, I was always my father's least favourite, he taught us that we were not equal and we had to work hard and impress to seek his approval, well I did, my brother as the only boy got it easily whereas Tali was sweet and innocent, my father's gem yes, I didn't want to have to compete for my father's approval and love when I should have got it anyway so I ran to where my brother lived, I stayed there for a while, finished my education, then Tali was killed in that bomb" she paused her voice shaky "I was mad, so I went back to Mossad, I was technically already signed up anyway, I joined up because I had so much anger inside of me, and I wanted to find a way to let it all out, and fighting did that"

"whilst I was there, I came to love the thrill of fear in a way, I forgot what life outside of Mossad was like, and I was soon under my father's control, then I came her and realised what it was like to live a normal life, and I found what I was missing, I realised that anger no longer controlled me and for the first time" she slowly raised her head to look at him "I felt love" she whispered, he sighed and rested his forehead against hers for a minute, hugging her tightly, then slowly hating the words, he whispered "do you think you father will do that to Tali" Ziva shivered at the thought "not all of it" she whispered "he doesn't have time, some of it yes most likely" Tony groaned "how do we get her out of there" he whispered, Ziva didn't answer, she just sat there leaning against him. He felt his hand gently rest on her stomach over the tiny bump of their next child "I haven't even considered raising this baby without Tali being there" he whispered "me neither" Ziva mumbled back "I so want Tali to be there for it all, to big the wonderful big sister we know she is going to be" "she will be" Tony said adamantly.

They sat there for a bit longer before with a sigh Tony pulled himself up and then tugged her up after him, they flicked the emergency stop switch before exiting when the doors opened with a ding, Gibbs and McGee were standing by McGee's desk, Ziva paused in the centre of the bullpen when she saw their sombre expressions, then it clicked "you were watching" she said softly. McGee ducked his head slightly embarrassed but Gibbs just moved towards her, she stared up into his blue eyes, and then leaned against him gently as he pulled her into a gentle hug, reassurance, then he kissed her brow and murmured "in this family Ziver you are all equal, though you might even rate higher than the boys some of the time, you don't need to compete for approval here" Ziva smiled and hugged him back tightly "we will get her back Ziver" Gibbs promised "so she can be the great big sister we know she is going to be" "thank you" Ziva whispered, Gibbs looked at the clock "McGee head home" he said, he looked at his other two agents "my place or yours" he asked, they both looked at each other, indecision clear on their faces "we have to face going home eventually" Ziva said softly, Tony nodded, Gibbs nodded back "come by if you need to" he said "or call if you want me" they both nodded, then Tony grabbed both of their back packs and wrapped one arm around his wife and they slowly headed back into the elevator.

Gibbs and McGee watched them go "I can't believe Ziva went through all that when she was a child" McGee said "no wonder she is so strong", "mmm" Gibbs said "and that is what Tali is no doubt going through right now McGee" the young agent dropped his head "do you honestly think we will be able to save her" he asked Gibbs looked at him "I don't think we will be able to pull her from this mission Eli wants her to do" he said honestly "but if we can't we will be right behind her throughout the entire mission, I can assure you that McGee" McGee nodded an approving look on his face, "go home now McGee" Gibbs said with a smile, he gave him a friendly punch on the arm before heading home. He went straight down to his basement and pulled out the piece he had been working on before Tali had been taken, after he had found out that there would soon be another DiNozzo running around, he had made one for Tali after he had found out about her, at least this time he had more time, carefully he continued carving away at the carved wooden crib he was making, but his thoughts remained on the oldest DiNozzo child, hoping that she was ok, he knew she would be fighting hard, he just hoped she wasn't getting it as hard as her mother had.

**I know terrible ending**

**Hope you liked it, we hadn't really heard much about Ziva's past so I wanted to write some, and it helped cast an idea about what Tali might go through, hope you liked it, more from Tali, running in the woods next **

**If you want to find out how that turns out you know what to do.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews appreciate them all as always**

**Hope you like this one**

Chapter 8 – The Lion within the Lamb

Tali forced her way through the bushes, from somewhere behind her she could hear the sounds of them following her and she ran, when she reached a clearing she paused and listened, that was when she realised that the sounds were coming from more than one direction, she cursed herself, she had let them drive her on, straight into a trap, she whirled round and round trying to figure out where to go but the sounds were coming from all directions now, then it went quiet.

Seeing no other option she ran at a tree and clambered up into it to a thick branch, then she huddled close to the trunk behind some leaves and waited, she didn't have to wait long, barely a minute later Malachi and the rest of the agents came into the clearing, Tali could see that they were wearing head cameras, obviously she was being assessed in this, they did seem quite surprised to see that she wasn't in the clearing, silently Malachi sent the different groups off in different directions whilst his own remained in the clearing, Tali watched as he studied the ground, then he slowly moved towards her tree obviously following her tracks, she cursed silently again, quickly she decided what to do and prepared herself. Malachi beckoned to his agents and they all moved forward to look at her tracks, then as one they all looked up.

Tali launched herself out of the tree, sending half of them sprawling, instantly she was up, ducking under a punch and sending her own back to another, she grabbed hold of the next one's arm, yanking him in so that she could punch him in the gut, two came at once then, they looked younger than the others, less experienced, they circled her, she watched them warily, out of the corner of her eye she saw Malachi just watching, her eyes flicked over the two agents, they seemed to hesitate, she glanced at them almost mischievously, then she beckoned to them.

They both launched towards her, she side stepped one of them tripping him as he rushed past, and swung her leg up to knock the other one in the jaw, then she felt arms grab her from behind, pinning her arms against her chest, another rushed forward to help, instantly she lifted her legs and struck at him desperately, he side stepped and grabbed her legs, instantly panicking she rolled twisting their arms, she freed one leg and brought it up around her captor's neck twisting so that she yanked him to the ground, the momentum of her move made it difficult for her other captor to remain standing, she wrapped one leg round his and pulled at the same time she leant over sending him flying over her, releasing her.

She backed away as more came at her, gasping she fought, then she cried out as she felt something pierce her side, tearing her skin, she looked over as she saw one of them holding a knife, she lashed out at him frantically grabbing the knife twisting his wrist as she did so, he snarled in pain, releasing the knife, he fell as she punched him in the jugular.

She looked around they were all down, stirring but unable to get up, all except Malachi, he was still standing there looking at her arms folded, she stared at him as she clutched at her side, feeling blood leaking out, no way could she fight him now, but he just raised his eyebrows at her and nodded off to the woods behind her, she stared at him and then turned breaking into a stumbling run back into the foliage.

Once she had put some distance between herself and the clearing she stumbled to a stop gasping, she looked down and saw that her side and hand was red with blood, she winced in pain, she saw that in her other hand she was still clutching the knife, she looked at it, she hadn't been told that there would be real weapons in this game, it made it even more scary 'fine' she thought grimly 'you want to play rough, let's play rough' now she too had a weapon, she hoped it would come in useful, she ripped off the bottom of her shirt and used it to bind her wound as best she could hissing in pain as she did so, then she stuck the knife into her belt where she could grab it easily, then she set off again.

By now the sun had risen high in the sky and it was becoming uncomfortably hot, she was not used to this intense heat, she now understood why her mother hated winter so much now back home, it was baking here, so winter must be freezing for her mom, she sighed, she wanted to get home so bad, it was unbelievable. She continued to stagger on through the woods until she noticed that the sun was getting lower, she estimated that she had less than 4 hours of daylight left, in which time she had to get back to Tel Aviv, she pressed on, on the way she managed to avoid one of the hunting parties, she hid under a bush, not daring to hide up a tree again, just in case they were expecting that, she did notice them looking up a bit more, but apart from that she hardly saw anyone, she used all the hunting skills she had to keep clear of them.

As darkness fell she began to feel worried, she had been walking for an entire day, how far had they driven her, and how was she not out yet, then she had a thought, what if Eli David had deliberately pointed her in the wrong direction, she groaned, she had been so angry, so worried that she had just allowed him to mislead her before she had even started. She stopped and thought for a bit, before she groaned and carried on in the direction she had originally been going in, she walked slowly and carefully as the light began to disappear, then she looked down and saw some tracks, human ones, large hunting boot prints in the soil, she looked at them uncertainly, they were fresh. Slowly she stood and looked around her eyes combing the forest, there was silence, which was her first hint that something was wrong, there were not even any birds calling, then she whirled round and ducked as someone came towards her swinging something heavy, she yelped and leapt back before bolting, she heard the sound of crashing from behind, lots of it, they were chasing her, she ducked round running in a different direction before veering off again in the correct one, she yanked the knife out of her belt and carried it, ready.

Eventually she could run no more and she fell into a ditch, too exhausted to do anything she lay there, let them find her here, she had had enough and her side was killing her, slowly her grip on the knife lessened and she allowed her eyes to slowly close.

XOXOXO

When she woke up the first thing she realised was that she could hear birds, lots of them and very loud ones, she opened her eyes, wincing as bright lights burned her retinas, slowly they adjusted and she realised that she was lying in the ditch still staring at the canopy, slowly she sat up, gasping in pain looking down at her side, her ripped shirt provided very little protection from the elements and was soaked in blood, she re tied it binding it tightly, but blood loss and infection was not her biggest worry right now, she hadn't drunk anything in a long time, almost 24 hours, she was exceptionally thirsty and her tongue felt fuzzy and dry, her lips cracked as she moved them, she needed to find water, that was her main priority before trying to escape, she hauled herself up, grabbing her knife and looked around, had they deliberately left her here wanting her to carry on, or had she evaded their notice, there were only her own tracks around the ditch so they probably hadn't spotted her.

She debated which way to go next as she looked around, there were animal dens scattered in the clearing, mostly rabbit holes and there were other animal tracks, she knew that there must be water round here somewhere, all animals had to drink, so she set off walking round the clearing hunting for a stream or a pool of some sort, preferably a river she knew, running water would have less risk of carrying infections.

She hunted for almost an hour, she was just about to give up when she heard a splash and some cracks, instantly she dived behind a log peering out as Malachi appeared with a group of five other men, they all looked tired and some of them were beginning to look frustrated, she smirked, at least they were now beginning to enjoy it as little as she was. They walked past her hiding place and disappeared in the direction she had come, as they left she noticed that their boots and trouser legs were wet, then she remembered the splash she had heard and sighed in relief, she waited until they had gone before heading in the opposite direction, there to her relief, she found a small bubbling stream, she didn't hesitate, she just flung herself down onto her front drinking, she took three long gulps and then made herself wait 10 minutes before she had another drink, knowing it wasn't safe to drink too much at once.

She stayed by that stream for around half an hour before she stood, she had bathed her wound as best she could and had managed to pull what looked like pine needles out, she had barely held back the howl as she had done that, once the wound was bound up again she sat there gasping, she looked down at herself, her shirt was ripped and bloodied, her jeans torn beyond recognition and stained in mud, her leather boots, the only thing they had given her during her entire stay, were already caked in dirt and scuffed, she was relieved that they had given her the boots, her trainers that she had been wearing before she had been taken would not have survived this, she tugged her jacket around her tighter, it was still early and the air still had a slight bite to it.

Then she sighed and pulled herself up, then she stuck her knife in the small of her waist under her jacket, as she did so she noticed how the trees seemed to be getting further apart and that made hope spring up inside of her, maybe that meant the edge of the woods was not too far away, she followed the stream struggling along. Soon the heat of the sun was pressing down on her, she could feel it burning her and she winced exhaustedly.

Then she froze again, the silence around her was almost deafening, she sighed and looked around, "shalom Malachi" she called, Malachi stepped out from behind a tree, she could see that he was wearing a camera "shalom child" he said smirking "not bad I have to say" she stared at him and then waved sarcastically at the camera "rough night" she asked then, he just smiled "all right, boring and uneventful, yours" she shrugged "cold" she said, he smirked "so where were you" he asked, she smiled tauntingly "won't say but you walked right past me this morning after you crossed the stream"

He did look quite surprised by that "oh really" he said "you are getting better" Tali glanced over her shoulder "where is the rest of your team" she asked "oh they are nearby, all of them are very pissed at you for what you did yesterday" "well apologise to them for me, I wouldn't if I had a choice" she said, he didn't respond, he just looked at her "so what are you waiting for child" he asked "you were told not to stop fighting" she studied him "I am trying to figure out where the trap is" she said looking around "what makes you think that there is a trap" he asked.

Tali turned round studying the area before looking back at him "well you are staking out this area, and you seem to want me to move which makes me think" she bent and picked up a rock "that there is something here" she rolled it across the floor, sure enough a few feet in front of her the ground around the rock collapsed and it fell into a pit. She smiled smugly at Malachi who was watching her with something that looked like frustration, "ok now I am impressed" he said "but you shouldn't get over confident"

Tali launched forward, leaping over the pit, as she did so, the rest of Malachi's team launched towards her, they cursed as she leapt clear, she only just made the leap, and she stumbled as she landed swinging her arms out to balance herself, then she bolted, again Malachi did nothing to stop her he just watched as she rushed past, she didn't know what was more frustrating, him not doing anything or the fact that she couldn't win, it did confuse her though, these men were trained Mossad agents, trained since they were younger than her, how had she managed to beat them so many times?

She rushed on hearing them coming after her, then she saw through a break in the trees, light shining through, she forced herself to go faster and threw herself out of the trees, then she skidded to a stop as she saw all the men standing there pointing guns at her, and standing with them was her grandfather, she stood there panting looking around, "very good" Eli said "I am impressed child", she didn't say anything, she just stood there, she heard the hunting team coming out behind her and they completed the circle around her, Eli moved forward and studied her "not bad at all" he said, "Malachi" he said and she heard him come up behind her along with two others who grabbed her arms, she didn't resist, she just glared at her grandfather, she looked down and saw Malachi removing her tracking anklet, that was when she realised that this was her only chance.

As the anklet came off she kicked out striking Malachi across the face, he fell back with a snarl, instantly she twisted, managing to get her hand round behind her and yank out the knife, she slashed at one of her captor's arm and he released her with an angry cry, the other hung on but she head butted him, stunning him, she yanked herself free, she then turned to see the rest of the hunting party moving towards her as they realised she was escaping, she stuffed the knife up her sleeve before launching herself towards the gun man, she heard her grandfather scream at then to catch her and two of them moved forward, she knocked the gun out of his hand before pushing him aside, as he staggered back she turned to the other, grabbing the barrel of his long gun yanking it down, kneeing him in the stomach before knocking him to the ground.

She fell to the ground twisting, slinging her leg out to knock the next soldier to the floor, then she was up, she heard someone coming up behind her and she lurched round, one hand clutching her side, the other swinging a punch at the next man, he caught her fist and she saw that it was Malachi, she stared at him, before she had had no reason to fight him, now she did. She cried out in anger twisting around bringing her elbow up and over his arm that held her fist, using it to yank it down, as he grabbed her, she sank her teeth into his arm, he growled in pain, she brought her leg up to kick him in his crotch, he grunted but clung to her until she head butted him, snarling he released her and yanked out a knife just as she went for her own, allowing it to slide from her sleeve into her hand, before he could go for her she twisted round him and as he turned to face her she elbowed him in the face again sending him falling to the ground, instantly she was bending over him pressing her knife to his throat a savage animal snarl rising in her throat.

Then both she and Malachi froze as they realised what she had done, she had beaten him. Knife still pressed against his throat she stared at him, she could kill him right here and now, she had done it before, her grip on the blade tightened as she considered it, just then she gasped as she felt something in the side of her neck, she turned gasping to look at her grandfather, he too was breathing hard, staring at her in shock he was holding a needle, then he smiled "you are ready" he said, Tali stared at him, then she felt the knife slide out of her grip as she keeled over sideways falling to the floor, then the world went black.

XOXOXO

"What do you mean no" Tony gasped as he, Ziva and Gibbs stood in Vance's office, Vance looked at him dryly "I thought you knew what the word no meant DiNozzo" Tony snarled, Gibbs pushed him back, he looked at the Director "no" he asked, "no" Vance confirmed "you can't stop us" Tony snapped "hell I can DiNozzo, I can lock you up if I feel the need", Vance retorted back, Tony glared at him, Ziva caught hold of his arm worried he might get to mad, then she looked at Vance "why not" she asked.

Vance sighed "look Ziva I know you are upset and that you want your daughter back but you can't just fly off to Israel like that, your father won't let you near her, you know that, he will kill Tony and Gibbs, and do you really think he will spare you when he finds out you are pregnant again" Ziva looked at him "I don't care what he does to me" she said "but she is my daughter, I can't just sit here and do nothing" Vance leaned back in his chair "that is exactly what you are going to do Ziva, I have spoken to some contacts and the threats are legit" "so you are going to let my father kill my daughter to try and stop them" she snarled, she felt Gibbs rest his hand on her shoulder "Ziva I don't like him using Tali any more than you do but this might be our only chance, when your father next contacts us I will have him tell us exactly what Tali has to do, if it is dangerous we will try to get him to make it less so"

Ziva snorted in disgust and looked away, she wanted to go to Israel, to find Tali and bring her home, but Vance was forbidding it "listen" he said "I know you, all three of you and I am saying this now, but if any of you try to go to Israel I will lock you up, do you understand" he looked at the two angry pining parents and Gibbs who nodded "yeah" he said "we understand Leon" he turned beckoning to his agents, he gave Vance a look as they left, shutting the door hard behind him.

Ziva whirled round to face him "why didn't you fight him" she gasped "because Ziva he is right, we go to Israel we are going to get captured and locked up or killed, then we will be no help to Tali, we have to help her here somehow" Ziva stared at him "how" she asked angrily "we find out what we can about Elijah Kedar and then somehow give her that information" she looked at him long and hard "all the information in the world is not going to save her from a terrorist cell Gibbs" she said "neither is all the training, it did nothing for me when I went to try stop Saleem in Somalia, and he is nothing compared to this cell"

Then she turned and stormed out of the room and back to the bullpen, Gibbs looked at Tony as he stared after her, then his agent let out a growl of frustration and punched the wall, before leaping back growling harder in pain "hey DiNozzo" Gibbs said catching hold of him "stop it" "what am I supposed to do" he shouted "I feel useless, I want to do something, we should all be doing something, why is nobody doing something" he leaned against the wall pounding his head against it angrily, Gibbs saw Ziva down in the bullpen turn and see them, fresh sadness appeared on her face, Tony turned round and slid down the wall groaning, a few tears trickled down his cheeks. Gibbs just looked at him, he didn't know what to say.

"Tony" he heard Ziva whisper as she moved past him to crouch beside her husband, she wrapped her arms around him pulling him against her chest as more tears fell down his cheeks, he hugged her back, Gibbs had never seen him like this. Vance came out then, he stopped when he saw the two agents on the floor outside MTAC, he looked at Gibbs who gave him a look back which plainly said 'you are doing this to them', he moved forward "Director David wants to talk to us" he said and disappeared into MTAC, Gibb bent in front of the two parents "hey" he said, they both looked at him sadly, "come on" he said "conference call", slowly they both stood and went into the control room.

Her father was already on the screen, obviously on a laptop, Ziva stared at him then she heard Tony gasp and she looked at the rest of the picture, then she spotted her daughter lying unconscious in a hospital bed behind her father "Tali" she gasped, she looked at her father "what did you do to her" she cried, her father sighed "hello to you too Ziva" he said, but he seemed to be in much too much of a good mood to be brought down by her hostility. "What did you do" Ziva snarled, he raised his eyebrows "survival training" he said.

Ziva felt her breathing quicken "you left her in the woods alone" she gasped "no actually" he said looking pleased with himself "I sent her into the woods with about 15 armed Mossad agents" Ziva frowned "what" she demanded "I took her to where I took you and your sister the first time, I told her to run, to run and not stop running or fighting, then I had my men track her, and try to bring them in" he beamed "she lasted a day and a half, Ziva she came out after a day and a half of fighting and running and still had enough fight left in her to knock out more of my men" Ziva glared at him and then she looked back at her daughter and saw that she was wearing padded cuffs chaining her to the bed, "what happened to her" she asked weakly, she felt Tony take her hand and she squeezed it.

The screen split in two and on one half she could see a video from a head camera, it was studying the floor, then it looked up into a tree at the same time Tali leapt out of it, the camera backed away so that they could see Tali swinging punches and kicks at the rest of the men, two came at her circling her, her eyes narrowed and she beckoned them, Ziva stared as her daughter took two out, two more grabbed her and she freed herself, then one of then launched towards her a knife in his hand, Ziva gasped as she heard Tali cry out and clutch at her side, but she instantly grabbed her attacker wrestling the knife from him, then she stared at the camera, fear and anger in her eyes before running into the woods.

The image changed and it was now dark, Tali was bending studying the ground, then she leapt up ducking as someone swung a branch at her head, she didn't fight though, she just bolted clutching at her side. "then this was this morning" her father said as an image of an empty clearing came into view, then Tali came staggering into it, looking exhausted and in agony, she stopped looking around then they heard her call out 'shalom Malachi' the camera moved as Malachi stepped out they conferred before Malachi taunted her trying to make her run again, instead she picked up a rock and rolled it across the floor dislodging the covering foliage as it fell into a pit feet from her.

It changed again and Tony saw Tali rush out of the woods only to freeze as she saw guns pointing at her, Malachi and the hunters appeared and they grabbed her whilst Malachi removed a tracking anklet from her. As soon as it came off though she went ballistic, kicking herself free of Malachi, then she yanked out a knife slashing her way free before the knife disappeared as she lurched away towards the gun men who raised their weapons to point them at her, she grabbed at them turning them away before knocking out those who held them. Tony was amazed by her moves, strong and fluid, angelic almost, she was graceful but deadly.

Then she went for Malachi again with a cry of anger, she wrestled him, then he lost it, yanking out a knife as hers reappeared, she twisted round him and then knocked him to the ground as he turned then she was kneeling over him knife pressed against his throat. Eli paused it then, and Tony heard Ziva gasp, not only had Tali taken down Malachi, but the look on her face was savage, she was staring at Malachi with a snarl on her face, as the video continued they saw her pause, an almost dead look appeared in her eyes and Tony felt his breath catch as he saw her tighten her grip on the knife, readying herself, then Eli stepped up behind her and stabbed something into her neck, she turned to look at him confused before slumping sideways out cold.

Tony could feel Ziva trembling, he was too, what if it was too late, what if Tali was gone, and she was already a ready killer, 'no, please don't let it be too late' he thought. The video disappeared and Eli filled the whole screen again "she is ready Ziva" he said "as soon as she finishes healing the mission will begin, she was barely hurt at all, just stabbed in the side, a few other marks and a minor infection, she did well" Ziva let out a choked sob, but didn't say anything, it was Vance who stepped forward "Eli" he said "what is it that the girl will be doing" Eli smiled "she will be going undercover as an Israeli girl who has just returned from America where her father who will be played by Malachi worked until recently, she will go to the boy Amir and just be friendly with him, mention that she hates America, get friendly with him, once they are friends and she gets into his house, she will snoop around and find and retrieve information about the attack, after that we will take it from there, see not that dangerous"

Gibbs spoke up "and what if he realises who she is, the American girl who killed his brother, then what, will you get her out" Eli hesitated "well I don't know if we can" he said "it is impossible to breach him, I would just hope he doesn't" Tony gripped Ziva's hand "and when she is done" he said "you will return her home, and never contact her again" Eli looked at him "if she survives" he said, Tony clenched his fists.

Gibbs stepped forward "how can we help" he asked, Eli looked surprised "you want to help" he said "no" Gibbs said "I want her home alive, and as it is our country at risk we have the right to be involved" Eli studied him "I will consider it" he said "best if you stay in America though, in case the girl fails" Ziva looked at her daughter lying in the bed, not knowing what was expected of her yet, knowing that everything depended now on her. "Now" Eli said "I must be off, have to arrange things now, make sure her cover is fool proof, oh and Ziva, before you consider coming over, I will warn you that if any of you come, you daughter will never see any of you again" and with that the connection ended.

Ziva turned to look at Vance "dangerous enough for you" she asked "Ziva" he began but she cut him off "do you honestly not think he won't recognise her, I know how he will be thinking, when my sister was killed I memorised her killer's face so well I can still remember every detail now, he will recognise her from a mile away" Gibbs caught hold of Ziva "calm down Ziver" he murmured "don't get stressed, think of the baby" "I am already stressed" she snapped "didn't you see her Gibbs, he is destroying her, her face, if he hadn't stopped her, I think she would have killed Malachi, and I know that because I looked the same before a kill, he chained her down, he doesn't trust her, she is unpredictable now, god if he does anything else to her it doesn't matter if she lives, she will still be gone, the Tali we once knew will be dead, and the new Tali will be deadly" she looked at Vance "I want to go to Israel" she said "Ziva" Gibbs and Vance said but they both turned shocked when Tony spoke up

"no" he said quietly from where he had fallen into a seat, Ziva stared at him "what" she exclaimed "Tony what the hell is wrong with you, this is Tali we are talking about, I have to go save her" "No" he said again "Ziva if you go there you are dead, it won't stop the mission, then I will lose you all, I can't deal with that, I don't like her there any more than you do but we need to plan before we go rushing over" "what do you suggest" she asked desperately "she will die if we allow her to go in there"

Tony stood and moved towards her, he caught hold of her shoulders, "Zee" he said softly "as much as I hate to admit it, Tali was deadly in that video, she was strong, I think firstly we need to start giving her some faith, second we need to find a weakness, Kedar's kryptonite and then we need to let Tali fight for herself" Ziva stared at him before she nodded slowly "I don't like it" she said "but it is the only way, I can see" he nodded and kissed her forehead gently, then they turned to the rest of the team who nodded "let's get Tali some kryptonite" Tony said.

As they left confused Ziva whispered to Gibbs "what on earth is kryptonite"?

**Haha I know the ending sucks, don't know about reasons for them not flying out, I just have an idea and in it they don't fly out, they stay there (Spoiler Alert – she comes to them)**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them all, just wondering, does anyone like Castle and Bones, cus I am planning a Three Way Crossover of them and NCIS :P let me know if you want more info – it will involve Tali and the other children I have created. Anyway hope you like this one.**

Chapter 9 – The Beginning

Tali whimpered as she felt consciousness begin to take her, she didn't want to wake up, waking up meant pain and sadness, whist she was asleep, nothing could hurt her. But she couldn't fight it forever so she allowed her eyes to open, the light was bright and for one horrible moment she thought she was back in the forest sleeping in a ditch, then she realised that her side no longer hurt and she felt slightly more comfortable.

As she managed to open her eyes again she turned her head and realised she was in a hospital bed, and sitting next to her was her grandfather, she groaned and tried to raise a hand to her head but found she couldn't, looking down she saw that she was wearing padded cuffs, she looked at him "what the hell" she said, he smiled at her "language child" he said in Hebrew "in both senses of the word, start speaking Hebrew" Tali looked at him "why" she said grudgingly switching languages, he smiled "because you are going to have to start using that now, ready for your mission" "Oh yes" Tali said "do I finally get to find out what I have to do" he nodded "Once you are out of hospital, not that you are awake, that shouldn't be too long" "how long have I been here" she asked "oh not long, I drugged you and then brought you straight here, had another chat with your parents, then you woke up this morning"

Tali studied him "what did you say to my parents" she asked "oh I told them what you would be doing, then I argued more with your mother, and they eventually agreed to help, well Gibbs did so they will but it is only to get you home" Tali stared at him in disgust, then she sighed and looked out the window, at that moment a doctor came in, he gave Tali an examination before pronouncing her ready to leave and Eli left to sign the papers, Tali lay back down anticipation building inside of her, finally she was ready to go on this mission, then once it was done, she would be able to go home, to escape this life of brutality, her grandfather returned and smiled at her as he began to undo her cuffs, "don't try anything child" he warned "there are Mossad agents everywhere with stun guns and now they know what you can do they are prepared"

Tali looked at him "how was it that I was able to keep winning" she asked, he frowned "what do you mean child" she shrugged "well those men were trained assassins right, trained since they were younger than me, how is it that I with so little training managed to beat them, were they going gentle on me" he stared at her "you really don't know do you" she frowned "know what" she asked confused, he continued un cuffing her "you beat them because you were better than them" Tali snorted "yeah right" she said "now I would not lie to you now child" he said gazing at her "you are a prodigy, better than any I trained, a natural fighter, you truly are your mother's daughter, what would you have been like if you had the right father though I wonder" Tali growled "you don't think that my dad might have something to do with it" she asked, it was his turn to snort "yeah right" he said.

Tali looked at him "my mom always said what made her good was her ability to shut everything off and not feel anything, and when her sister died, she couldn't control her emotions, so they took her over, all your agents are the same, emotionless, I can feel, I can control myself, you think emotions make you weak, I think they make you stronger, me and my dad we are the same, we knew how others were feeling and we knew how to help them, add that with the fact that my mom can read people I can read them even better, I know their emotions, anger makes them use their strength it does not make them be stronger, and it isn't anger that got me through all of those fights or any of the other fights you have forced me into" she looked at him "it has and always will be love" he looked at her for a minute "tell me child" he said "if I had not pulled you off Malachi, would you have controlled yourself enough to not kill him, or was love driving you to kill him, I could see it in your face, in your eyes, you were considering killing him, I saw how you were tensing, clutching the knife, you were ready to kill him, there is no question about it"

Tali looked at him "yeah I considered it" she said "and if I would have actually done it I guess we will never know" she said, then she turned "got any clothes for me" she asked, he picked up a bag and handed it to her, she pulled the clothes out "ok so i guess i am not going undercover as a fashion icon" he cracked a smile "no" he said "now get dressed" he turned around, slowly Tali pulled on the artistically ripped tight fitting jeans followed by a tank top and a ripped top over the top of that, then she moved to look in the mirror and yelped "what the hell" she said whirling round to face her grandfather "what" he said, she glared "what did you do to my hair" she said, turning back to look, her hair was no longer dark brown with natural lighter streaks, it was such a dark colour it was hard to tell if it was very dark brown or black, it was also no longer her frizzy curly mess but straight and shiny, she had to admit it made her look more Israeli, "oh that is only the beginning of your makeover child" he said "we need to make sure no one recognises you", she sighed "I really can't wait to find out what this mission is" she muttered.

XOXOXO

It was three hours later that Tali was back in her cell clutching the file she had been given, she had been told about her mission and she was still trying to get her head around that, she was going to an Israeli school to buddy up with the son of a terrorist, she had to make friends with him and somehow get him to take her to his house where she would have to sneak off and find some information for Mossad, oh and did she mention that she had killed the terrorist's brother Levi Kedar? She had been unwilling at first, unwilling to use the boy to get to his father, then she had heard that he wanted to blow up some of DC, she realised that she was the only chance to stop this bomb. She had been told her cover, she was no longer Talia DiNozzo, she was now Myka Abrams, daughter of Roy Abrams who would be played by Malachi, he had been changed for this as had she, his hair slicked back, cut close, he was to have face make up on to hide his features as everyone feared someone might recognise him and his usual wear had been changed for a suit and tie.

As for Tali well, she too had been attacked by the makeup artists, she had been forced to lie in water with a dye in that darkened her skin more, the make-up filled out her face, making her look different, slightly older as Amir Kedar was a year older than her, her eyes were no longer her own, she now wore contacts which changed them from her unique greenie gold to a muddy brown, she stared at herself in the small mirror, everything had changed, if she didn't know any better she would have said that the girl in the mirror was a total stranger, she sighed and lay down on her bed, now she knew why she was needed, she was the only one who could go undercover with a 15 year old boy, but had her grandfather even take into account that she had killed his uncle? She knew that if they found out who she really was the, she was done for. Slowly she closed her eyes to try and get as much sleep as possible before tomorrow.

XOXOXO

Eli David stared at Tali as she sat in front of him icily glaring at him, "good" he said walking round her and studying her at all angles, "very good, the disguise is good" he walked over to a table and picked up a button cam and began to fix it to her blouse "now tell me again" he said, Tali sighed "my name is Myka Abrams, I am 14, my birthday is 15th March, my dad is Roy Abrams, he works for the bank, until recently we lived in New York, I hated it there so when he was offered the chance to come back to Tel Aviv he accepted, my mother died when I was three in a bomb blast, that is one of the reasons we moved away, I have no brothers or sisters, I speak Hebrew and English due to my time in America" she glared at him "good enough" she asked coolly, he nodded "remember if you screw this up we will all suffer" he snapped "oh yeah cus you are the one who will receive a bullet through your brain" Tali retorted back. They glared at each other before Eli grabbed a Star of David necklace up off the table and thrust it at her "that has a tracking device" he said shortly "now go, Malachi will be waiting" she scowled and then bent to pick up the rucksack she had been given, Eli handed her a phone "do not call America with it" he threatened "you could blow the whole mission with that, we will be tracing it" she nodded and stuffed it in the pocket of her trousers, then she followed the two Mossad agents out to the courtyard where Malachi was waiting next to a shiny new silver Mercedes.

When he saw her he instantly got in the driver's seat, Tali slowly trudged round and opened the door to the passenger seat and slid in, the moment the door was shut, Malachi was driving. The first part of the journey was completed in silence before Tali spoke up "so _dad_ where are you going to be during this mission" he glanced at her "in the surveillance van, watching, remember that will you" she nodded "are you going to come get me if something goes wrong" she asked "depends what the director orders" he said shortly, she nodded "anything else I should know" she asked "well if you screw this up you won't be the only one to suffer, thousands maybe millions of people will die, that could include those you love" she lowered her head "do my parents know I am doing this mission" she asked, he nodded "the director informed them, their director has asked to be kept in the loop so no doubt they will hear about it tonight". Tali sighed 'better not screw up then' she thought.

XOXOXO

They arrived at a school, secure and forbidding, nothing like her school back in DC. They got out and she shouldered her backpack and followed Malachi into the school, making a mental note not to speak any more English, only Hebrew, Malachi led her to an office and introduced himself to the receptionist as Roy Abrams, he had already enrolled his daughter but this was her first day, the receptionist smiled at Tali who smiled uncertainly back "welcome Myka" she said "just give me a minute then I will have your schedule" she moved over to a cabinet and began to look through the files, Tali turned her back to the lady and said in an undertone to Malachi "Let me guess I am going to find that coincidently all my lessons coincide with Amir's" Malachi just smiled at her.

"alright then Myka" the receptionist said cheerfully, reappearing again, she handed Tali a schedule, then she looked at Malachi "ok I will take her to her class Mr Abrams you can leave now" Malachi nodded and looked at Tali "ok then kid, good luck" Tali nodded "thanks dad" she said quietly and then she turned and followed the receptionist out into the hall, as she passed kids stared at her but she didn't look back at them, the receptionist led her to a classroom where the teacher was speaking to her class, when she saw Tali she stopped "oh yes class this is Myka Abrams, she just moved back from America isn't that right Myka" Tali nodded "um why don't you go sit there" she said gesturing to an empty seat, Tali looked up and saw that her seat was right next to her mark Amir Kedar, slowly she moved forward and sat down next to him, she could see him eyeing her up curiously so she glanced over at him.

He studied her interested before giving her a small smile which she returned as she studied him, he wasn't what she expected, she expected him to be like his uncle or his father, but he wasn't big, bold and intimidating, actually he had a kind face, he looked younger than he should at 15, he had dark sandy brown hair and silver eyes, they were soft though, not hard and cold as she had expected, as the bell rang the teacher called out "Mr Kedar, maybe you could show Miss Abrams to her locker" he nodded and stood, slowly she rose and watched him uncertainly, then she followed him into the hall "so" he said "you're American" she shook her head speaking carefully "no I am Israeli but my dad had a job in America so we lived there for a while, I really didn't like it there though" she thought remembering how a few people had reacted when she had first arrived at her school and had learned she was part Israeli "they thought just because I came from Israel I was like a terrorist, so they tried to stay far away from me, so I kept my distance but I still hated it" he nodded "why did you move back" he asked "I hated it so when my dad got offered a position back in Tel Aviv he took it, it feels nice to be back" she looked at him "I'm Myka by the way" he nodded "Amir" he said, she shook his hand.

"what is your locker number" he asked, she checked her piece of paper "2948" he nodded "mine is here" he said touching a locker, he crossed to the other side of the corridor "and here is yours" "thanks" Tali said fiddling with the door putting in the code so she could check it out "so what is everyone like here" she asked "I mean they can't be worse than the American kids but it would be nice not to get treated like trash" he snorted "best not hang out with me then" she frowned "why not" Amir looked at her "they don't like me much, I like to focus on my lessons and do well, the rest of the kids here act like tomorrow is the last day of their lives and their actions have no consequences"

Tali studied him, strange, she would have thought the son of a terrorist would be confident, a brat, but Amir was quiet and nervious, it threw her, confusing her about how the rest of the mission might go, then she smiled "well" she said "things might not get much better for me then" he looked at her "why not" she grinned "I like to do well in my subjects, not act like it is the end of the world" he smiled at her "what is your first lesson" he asked, she checked her schedule "science" she said, he nodded and looked at her timetable "very similar to mine" he noted "you must have been a real know it all at your old school, all of these are advanced classes"

Tali cursed silently, they had placed her in a higher year in advanced classes, were they trying to make her fail this mission "uh oh" she said brightly "well I like the sound of a challenge" he smiled and beckoned to her "come on" he said "let's go"

XOXOXO

Mossad couldn't have timed this mission any better, in their science lesson they were just starting a large project which involved them working in pairs, they were paired with the person they were sitting next to and Tai sat next to Amir, they studied their project with interest, much to Tali's relief, she had been advanced in science at her old school thanks to Abby so she knew parts of this.

The lessons were alright but she was forced to work exceptionally hard to not alert anyone to the fact that she was a year younger than them, so definitely not meant to be in advanced, "don't worry" Amir told her as they headed off to get lunch "I am sure you will catch up" she smiled "thanks" she said "the teaching style is very different in America", they collected their food and went and sat on the grass "how long did you live there for" Amir asked "since I was three" Tali said "my mother was killed in a bomb blast, she was just an innocent bystander and my dad was heartbroken, Israel reminded him of my mother and he didn't want the same to happen to me so we left"

Amir nodded "my mother died when I was 5 in a bomb blast" he said quietly "but it was an attack from America, I don't think my dad ever got over it, and then my Uncle Levi got killed in America last year, he was helping out a friend, I don't know what he was doing but the Americans just killed him and his friend because they looked suspicious" Tali bit her lip "did your father tell you that" she asked, he nodded, so he didn't know what his Uncle had been doing, that made her suspect that he didn't know about his father, "what is your father like" she asked, he smiled "withdrawn, likes to keep to himself and his friends, they never include me, he is very suspicious but he has a brilliant mind, what about yours" Tali thought "he is difficult to describe" she said "sullen most of the time, stressing about work, always working" he smiled "I am sure he loves you" he said, Tali bit back a snort and just nodded.

They talked for the rest of lunch, Tali very hesitantly revealing some of her own past but mixing it in with 'Myka's' past, the file she had been given on her new identity was not very detailed so she had to make most of it up, including some of her likes and dislikes, she allowed herself to enjoy fighting lessons mainly because that was what most kids did here and they had a gym lesson that afternoon and they got to choose what to do, Amir was doing fighting so she decided she would too, though she knew she would have to hold back a lot.

XOXOXO

They had math after lunch, something Tali had always been ok at so it didn't take long for her to catch up, she had to admit it did feel nice to be at school even if it was in Hebrew which wasn't her mother tongue, she knew most of what they were saying from the long conversations she and her mother would have, but there were still things she didn't, Amir sat next to her and was happy to help if she asked him, understanding that her Hebrew was a little rusty after using English for so long.

When they arrived at gym she teacher told her what was available and when she chose fighting she was asked what she could do, she told them she had taken quite a few lessons in America but she didn't think they would be as intense as these, the coach nodded and had her watch a few rounds, she watched Amir fight and saw that this class was one where he did shine, he was obviously very popular with the coach too who encouraged him a lot, to release his inner lion from inside his quiet hard working body and in this class he did, when he felled his opponent the coach looked around, his eyes landed on Myka "well Myka" he called "why don't you come show us how it is done in America" there were a few titters and Tali could here murmurs as people placed bets on how long she would last, slowly she pulled herself into the ring trying to decide how to play this.

She and Amir began to circle each other and she thought, she had to get him to be more interested in her, at the moment he saw her as another girl lonely and in need of a friend, he probably thought that when she was more confident she would find new friends and leave him, she wanted to get him to be so intrigued in her he would maybe as another him, she wanted him to think she was just like him so that they would become closer, and she had an idea about how to do that.

They continued to circle trying to read each other, then Amir lashed out, she moved slightly allowing his fist to catch her shoulder rather than her throat, she tumbled to the floor, she heard laughs, but she wasn't finished yet, she rolled over and swept his leg out from underneath him, seeing the surprise in his eyes as he fell, instantly she was up placing her foot over his throat before removing it and backing away her eyes shining cheekily "that all you got Amir" she asked innocently, the watching crowd had fallen silent, he instantly stood and moved towards her lashing out again, she caught his fist and sent her own back at his chest, she lessened the punch reminding herself that she wasn't fighting Malachi but a boy.

The two of them continued, him using his strength to try and best her, she only using her speed to deflect from him. Eventually he launched at her and they both went tumbling to the mats, that was when she allowed him to pin her, both of them breathing heavily, Amir stared at her with his silver eyes filled with surprise, then he smiled "I win" he said, she smiled back "for now" she said softly and he grinned "I will hold you to that challenge" he said and she winked. He helped her to her feet and they turned to look at the coach and students who were all watching "right ok" he said dazed "um tomorrow you two go spar by yourselves ok, train each other" they both nodded and then they headed to the changing rooms to wash and change ready to go home.

In the changing room girls came swarming towards Tali excitedly asking her about where she had learned to fight like that, she told them in America in self-defence classes and didn't elaborate but suddenly she wasn't the joke, the American girl but suddenly everyone was interested in her, she ignored them all though, she wouldn't be here long she told herself, just a few more weeks then she would be home, no need to make friends.

XOXOXO

When she left the changing rooms Amir was waiting for her "ok" he said falling into step beside her "you said you had taken a couple of lessons not ninja classes" she laughed "it's the truth ok, I took self-defence classes and then a few fighting lessons that is all" he raised his eyebrows at her "tomorrow" he said "you show me what you got" she grinned "deal" "got a phone" he asked, she nodded and pulled it out of her pocket, he took it and placed his number in it "there" he said "call me if you want help with homework" "thanks" Tali said, he handed her back her phone and she quickly checked her number before placing it in his, they watched each other for a minute before they heard a horn honk and Tali saw the silver Mercedes Malachi had dropped her off in idling by the curb "um that it my dad" she said "see you tomorrow" "yeah" he said still gazing at her "see you tomorrow Myka", she ducked her head and rushed over to the car and scrambled in, as it had been this morning the moment the door was shut, the car was speeding away.

Tali glanced over at Malachi as he drove in silence "well" she said "how did I do" he didn't respond, he just drove, once they had arrived at Mossad, two agents were waiting and they were escorted to a conference room where Eli was waiting along with other agents, they all studied her as she entered "what" she said

"We did not say to make the boy fall in love with you" Eli said, Tali snorted "I don't know what you are talking about, I wasn't trying to make him fall in love with me" "well you were doing a good job of it" he snapped "he could barely take his eyes off of you" "you told me to buddy up with him, to make him feel comfortable around me, so I told him what he wanted to hear, what I liked and didn't like and stuff like that, and when he asked me what I was going to do in gym I said fighting because he was" Tali fired back.

"then what was with beating him and letting him up, mocking him flirtingly, allowing him to win, you could have easily beaten him" Eli said angrily "I let him beat me because now he and I are to train together, I can get closer to him" she said "oh you mean make him fall in love with you even more" Eli snapped "I am not trying to make him love me" Tali shouted "I want to find out what his father's plans are and then go home, all I want to do is go home" "you are not going home unless I say so, so I suggest you do as I say" Eli roared back standing suddenly and towering over her, Tali stood there fists clenched trembling with anger as she glared at him looking him straight in the eye.

Slowly Eli sat down again "we can use your mistake to our advantage" he said "if he loves you he will take you home, you will be able to get in and snoop" Tali glared "well that is going to be the only way" she said "because I don't think he knows anything" Eli nodded "his father is clever to keep him out of the loop, but even he can't stop his son falling in love" he looked at her "up your game" he said "I want him in love with you by the day after tomorrow" Tali stared "wow you know nothing of love do you" she said "you can't make someone fall in love with you, it happens and there is nothing you can do to control it" he studied her "well I think you can make people fall in love" he said "that or it has happened to Amir and he has fallen in love, just quicken the process, his love may be kindling, give it air and allow it to burn"

Tali glared at him "well I suggest you go back to your room" he said "don't you have homework" at those words, the two agents moved forward and took her back to her cell and locked the door, Tali groaned falling onto her bed, urgh she did not like how this was turning out, just then her phone dinged and she tugged it out to read the text '**Just checking you didn't give me a false number, c u tomorrow Yankee'** she smiled before frowning 'Yankee' that was weird, but she supposed that was just a good nickname for her if she was supposed to be from New York, she replied back _'no number not false though the thought crossed my mind, yeah c u tomorrow'_

Then she sighed and grabbed the bag, at least she had something to do in her cell now, she pulled out her text books and did her homework, once she was done she read through the next few chapters, determined to remember some stuff to make tomorrow slightly easier. After the food had been delivered and she had eaten she turned out the light and closed her eyes worrying about tomorrow, what if she had made Amir fall for her unintentionally, she didn't know what she would do then, she didn't want to hurt him in this mission, but she might have already pulled him to far in, now she was adding fuel to the fire, and even if she tried to subdue it, it might burn out of her control, and she would feel its heat and get burned in her fight to escape it.

**Hope you like it, couple more chapters then she should be beginning to find her way home unless anyone else has any ideas? **

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, glad you liked the last chapter – the similarity of Tali and Amir to Tony and Jeanne was not intentional I swear but kinda fitting for this story where Tali is sort of becoming her parents**

**Anyway Hope you like it**

Chapter 10 – A Change in the Game

Tali twisted away from Amir as he lurched towards her, she swung her fists and knocked him to the ground, instantly as she expected he knocked her legs out from under him, then he pinned her to the ground, he looked at her breathing hard before releasing her "stop holding back" he said "what" Tali said taking a drink of water "you are holding back Myka I can tell, you are letting me win" she smiled "no I am not" she said "you are imagining it" he studied her "ok then" he said "put all in, both of us, no going careful, fight till one of us is down of one surrenders deal" she studied him "are you that desperate to paralyse me" she asked, he shook his head "no I can just tell you are holding off and this seems to be the easiest way to change that"

Before Tali could respond he launched at her, she blocked his swing with ease, but she was surprised by how much strength he delivered it with, 'now who has been holding back' she thought grimly pushing him away, then she swung her leg up and round, lowering it so she didn't break his jaw so that she struck him in the chest, he staggered backwards gasping before launching towards her, she ducked his punch allowing him to strike her hip, she barely winced as his foot came in contact with her, wow could she no longer feel pain in the same way?

She shook her head to focus and launched herself at him, twisting round him at the last minute, he struggled to turn fast enough and by the time he managed to spin round, she was already waiting, she grabbed his arm as he spun it towards her, they paused as she stood there blocking his blow, he grinned at her and she grinned slyly back before using his distraction to knock him to the ground and crouch next to him "I can take you easy" she said "any day I want, I just thought you might not want to be embarrassed by me in front of everyone" they both looked up to see the gym watching them fight their unique display of moves, Tali stood then and held out her hand to Amir hauling him to his feet "still want me to give all" she asked, he stared at her panting "unbelievable" he said "you are amazing" she smiled "only part of America I liked, my fighting lessons, it helped me let loose, get rid of all that rage and hate" he nodded "I know how you feel" he said and she smiled.

They carefully packed up, Tali unwrapped her wrists from their bindings which was what everyone here did, then as she was taking a drink she heard Amir call out "hey Myka, come here" she turned and walked over to him, he was holding a small pistol "can you shoot" he asked, she shrugged "had a couple of shots in fighting lessons" he grinned and then swung the gun up to point at the target, the bullet ripped through the second to the middle ring, he raised his eyebrows "you try" he said, she shook her head "nah I am good" "ah come on Yankee" he complained, she looked at him then grabbed the gun "on one condition" he grinned "what", she turned and fired two shots, then she turned back to him "stop calling me Yankee" she said sweetly struggling not to look at his face as he stared at the metal target in the shape of a person, one bullet had gone through the centre ring, the second through the target's head.

He gaped at her "ok seriously is there anything you can't do" she thought "walk on water" she said as the bell rang then grinning at him she walked off to the girls changing room.

XOXOXO

Tony stared at the footage of his daughter sitting in the grass next to a boy, she looked so different, from her dark hair, her brown eyes, and older face, to her skin, it was darker now, the exact tone of Ziva's, she had changed. She was smiling at the boy, but he could see that it was fake, she was fake, this wasn't Tali. But the boy was gazing at her intensely; his eyes were truthful, honest, loving.

Eli spoke up "the plan has changed due to what happened today" he looked at Ziva's father "what do you mean" he asked, Eli looked at him "the boy is falling in love with your daughter" he said as though he were stating the weather. Tony swallowed, yes he could see it in the boy's eyes as he looked at Tali, he glanced over at Ziva who was staring at Tali, she looked up at her father "now what is the plan" she asked, he smiled "she will woo him, have him drooling over her, then when he invites her into his house, she can get to his father's computer and plant a bug" "father no it is too risky, if they catch her they will kill her" Ziva begged, but her father wasn't to be swayed "I have to admit Ziva, your daughter is good, she has good instincts, she would make a fine Mossad agent" Ziva glared "no" she said angrily "she won't" Tony placed a pacifying hand on her shoulder, but it did little to calm either of them.

Vance stepped forward "once the girl has done what you ask Eli, you said you would return her to us" he was trying to remain pleasant but, there was a dangerous note to his voice, Eli smiled "I know what I said Leon, and I will return her, I was just saying should she choose, she would make a fine assassin" Gibbs saw both Tony and Ziva tense, he knew as well as they did though, that Tali would never choose such a life, but that didn't mean Eli wouldn't try to sway her decision.

He looked back at the footage as another image came on, Tali and the boy circling in the ring "this is live" Eli said, everyone swallowed as they watched Tali and the boy go at each other ferociously, well the boy swung at Tali with everything he had, surprise in his eye as Tali blocked every move almost lazily, then she twisted and knocked him down, before she crouched over him, smiling, and her smile seemed different to the one they had been shown yesterday, it seemed slightly more genuine as she settled more into her role, she released him and moved away, unwrapping the padding on her wrist.

Tony looked back at Eli who was obviously watching too, he was frowning in concentration "she is doing well" he said, Tony looked back at the boy who was watching Tali as she lifted a water bottle to drink, he moved over to a shooting range, he picked up a pistol and called to Tali, she moved over uncertainly, he spoke to her before shooting at the target, he wasn't far off centre, he offered it to Tali who declined, he grinned and said something to her, whatever he said made her scowl because she took the gun, said something then turned and fired two shots, one straight in the centre, the other through the target's head, she handed him the gun and then headed off to the changing rooms.

"Not long now" Eli said smoothly "then she will have what we need and you will have what you want" Gibbs glowered at him, another image came up, it appeared to be from a button cam, it moved over and a hand reached out and pushed open a door and walked through, almost instantly there was a cry of "hey Myka" and the camera turned as the boy Amir came forward, Ziva caught her breath as she realised that the button camera belonged to Tali, this was live footage of her daughter, the boy moved towards her "so superwomen what are you doing tonight" Tali laughed "really you came up with a new nickname for me that fast, since you can't call me Yankee anymore" he grinned "ah well I like your scowl when I give you a nickname, anyway up to anything tonight", "no" Tali said, in the other screen Ziva saw her father tense, "well do you want to come back to my place, my dad won't be in till late so I am home alone, want to come study"

Tali hesitated uncertain "um" she said "ah come on Myka, just for a couple of hours, my house is only a 10 minute walk from the school" everyone was silent as they waited for Tali to make her decision, then she said "ok yeah sounds good" he grinned "well I gotta run, meet you in the car park after school" she agreed and then he disappeared, once he was out of sight, she moved out of the school and down the road to where a van was parked, she hammered on the door "Malachi" she shouted "let me in" the door opened to reveal Malachi glaring daggers at her, he grabbed her and yanked her in "are you out of your mind child what are you doing you could blow everything" she glared at him "any advice" she snapped, Malachi sat back down in his seat and studied her "don't screw up" he said "oh helpful" Tali said sarcastically "what if Elijah comes home, he might recognise me" he smiled slyly "you had better hope he doesn't then" he said, she glared at him

"where are you going to be during this" she asked, he stretched "well the van is going to be parked round the corner, but I will follow you in the car so we know where to go" "so if it goes south you will come help" she asked, he shrugged "depends on the director's orders" he said smoothly "what is I have the information but can't get out" she asked smoothly, he hesitated, then he said "give me your phone" she handed it to him.

He pointed to a button used for taking pictures "hold this down, sends out an alarm to us, we will see what we can do" Tali took the phone back and he reached for a key with a large round key chain, "oh is that our house key" she asked, he nodded "well key doesn't open anything but inside the key ring there is a small transmitter, once you are in his office put it as close as you can to the computer and it will start transmitting" she took it and stuffed it into her pocket, he raised his eyebrows at her "well go" he said "you don't want to be late for your classes" she growled and then threw the door to the van open and clambered out, then she slammed it hard and stormed back to the school.

Eli stopped the connection "see" he said smoothly "by tonight maybe we will have our information and she will be on a flight home to you" Ziva bit her lip anxious, yes if Tali succeeded tonight then she could well be on her way home, but if things went wrong, then her daughter might be headed home in a body bag "don't worry Ziva" her father said looking at her a sly smile on his face "she has the panic button, Malachi won't be far away" she glared at him, his smile simply widened "well" he said "I am going to arrange some extra surveillance, then I am going to prepare, I will contact you later"

Then before they could protest the connection was lost. Ziva sank into a seat shivering, Tony squeezed her shoulder comfortingly but when she looked up at him, his face was blank as he hid his worry, everyone just stood there, knowing that soon Tali would be right in the middle of the danger, and there would be nothing they could do to help her. Gibbs was frowning "McGee" he said quietly "do you think you could hack into that surveillance van" McGee frowned "I can't promise anything" he said "why" "because when that transmission comes on I want every bit of data they get" McGee nodded "I will give it a go" he said "I'll call Abby to help you" Gibbs said clapping the agent on the shoulder, then he joined his other two agents, now all they could do was wait.

XOXOXO

Tali found Amir waiting for her by the school gates "hey" he said excitedly "let's go" she followed him down the road chatting about their classes until they arrived at his house "wow" Tali said stopping "what" he asked "you didn't say you were rich" she said staring at the large expensive looking building behind the iron wrought fence, he smiled "sorry I don't tend to tell many people, come on, let's go in"

Tali smiled at Amir "are you sure" she asked hesitantly "what if your father doesn't like me" "tough" Amir said grabbing her hand "anyway he shouldn't be home for ages, come on" he led her to the gate, he unlocked it and took her round the back, before they disappeared round the side of the house she glanced back out and saw Malachi sitting in a car, his eyes on her, he nodded at her, then she was yanked from sight.

Amir took her in the kitchen and she smiled at him before freezing as he placed his lips to hers kissing her passionately, she froze in surprise before getting over it and hesitantly she kissed him back, and it wasn't as bad as she had originally thought kissing would be, his lips curved around hers soft and gentle, his hands at her waist holding her lovingly.

"well now Amir, is the kitchen really the place for that sort of behaviour" they both broke apart turning to see their intruder "dad" Amir said in surprise "you are home early" Elijah Kedar smiled at his son though it looked cold and untrusting "sorry did I interrupt, by all means continue" "um yeah dad this is Myka Abrams" Amir said, Elijah turned his head to look at Tali who waited for him to recognise her, to pull out a gun and shoot her where she stood, but it didn't happen "hello Myka, welcome" he said moving towards her holding out his hand, Tali forced a smile onto her face as she moved forward to shake his hand "hello Mr Kedar, thank you, it is a pleasure to meet you" she said politely, he smiled "the pleasure is all mine my dear, please call me Elijah" she nodded "thank you" she said sweetly.

"Amir is this the girl you were telling me about, the one who moved from America and bested you in fighting" Elijah asked not taking his eyes off of Tali, Amir nodded "well you are the first my dear, where did you learn to fight so well that you can beat my son" Tali smiled "I guess they do things different in America" she said, he nodded "will you be joining us for dinner" he asked "oh I couldn't possibly intrude" Tali said hurriedly, she wanted to get out and far away from Elijah Kedar "Oh no my dear I insist, it would be an honour to have you join us", Tali gulped but recovered herself "then if it is no trouble that would be wonderful, let me text my father and see if it if ok" she pulled the phone and texted Malachi saying _"Amir's DAD asked me to stay for dinner, is that ok"_.

She wanted him to reply that she should get out of there, now that Elijah was home it was too dangerous, but the reply she got said **"that sounds fine, I hope that you enjoy yourself and find out lots about Amir, will pick you up when you are done"** she guessed that meant that she wasn't getting out of here until she had placed that bug, she hid her scowl then slipped the phone into her pocket, if there was a panic button on it, she wanted to have it handy through this, "my dad is fine with that" she said sweetly "he is working late anyway, so he will pick me up on his way home afterwards if that it ok" Elijah nodded "I will ask for something special to be made for dinner" he said "for our special guest" Tali had to work to hide her fear now, she was terrified.

Amir smiled "sounds cool dad come on Myka I will give you the tour and then we can start our homework" he dragged her out of the kitchen, he smiled sheepishly "sorry I thought he would be working" she smiled "that is ok" she said, she looked around "wow this place is huge" he grinned "yeah I find it a huge prison though" he said opening a door "lounge" he said, they moved in "you don't like living in a huge house" she asked, he shook his head "not when it is just for the two of us, I feel like I am drowning, suffocating in it alone, because my dad is never here" she smiled sympathetically "my dad was never really around in New York" she said "so I know what you mean, but we only had a tiny apartment, but I felt like it was crushing me" he smiled back, as they moved out of the dining room "this is my dad's office" he said.

Instantly Tali pushed her hand into her pocket and closed it around the key ring, she felt it twist and something small tumbled onto her palm as she stepped in through the door, her eyes fell on the desk with the computer resting on it "wow" she said turning away to study the wall of books "that is a lot of books have you read them all", Amir shrugged "most of them" he said she leaned against the desk and opened her hand over a small plant pot, she felt the tiny transmitter slip out of her hand and into the pot, she studied the titles on the spines, smiling "you like books" he asked, she nodded "in America I have shelves upon shelves of books, for different ages, different genres you name it I had it, when I was little you could hardly ever get me to put my book down, and at night I used to close my eyes and pretend that the books were whispering their stories to me, and I would fall asleep dreaming of those stories" he smiled at her "sounds a lot like me" he said she smiled and then said softly "books are our most quietest and most constant friends, they are the most accessible and wisest of counsellors and the most patient of teachers" he looked at her and nodded "I agree" he said "it is a world of possibilities to carry in your pocket" she grinned "they teach us that anything is possible, and that it is ok to dream" they both smiled at each other

"sounds like you are very well read Miss Abrams" Tali looked over to find Elijah standing in the doorway "sorry" she said pushing away from the desk "it is fine my dear, it is nice to find another open mind who is happy to loose herself in a book" she smiled uncertainly and looked at Amir, "um we will leave you to work then dad" he said as they moved towards the door "dinner will be served in an hour and a half" he said as he watched them back out of the room, they both nodded.

As they moved up the stairs to Amir's room, Amir said quietly "um by the way sorry about kissing you in the kitchen, I wasn't thinking" he held open the door to his room for her and she entered "it was um fine Amir a little unexpected, but it was ok" "why unexpected" he asked sitting on the bed, she moved over to sit next to him "well we have known each other less than 48 hours" she said "I mean it was slightly rushed" he smiled sheepishly "sorry I guess you are right, but I just thought that it felt right" she nodded "it's ok" she said, he gazed at her "do you believe in fate" he asked, she looked back at him gazing into his eyes "I believe in the possibility" she said softly "I mean if you don't, how will you ever find it" he nodded still gazing into her eyes, she looked away uncertain.

She looked around "well you have a lot of books up here too" she said "nice room by the way" he grinned "thanks" she studied his bookshelves "your means of escape" she asked "even if only for a little while" he said, she smiled "they transport you away from pain, to a world of adventure where you are the hero, and everything turns out ok" he nodded, she turned away from the books "homework" she suggested, he nodded "science project first" he offered, "sounds good" she responded.

They settled themselves down, Tali carefully taking notes from their books and what Amir told her from where he was researching on his laptop, they got a good chunk of the project done before they were called for dinner. As she washed her hands, Tali struggled to control her breathing, she felt her stomach clench in fear, she stood there breathing slowly focusing only on that, once it was under control she joined Amir and they headed down to the dining room.

She felt quite scruffy sitting in the large chair at the dining room and she definitely didn't feel like she fit in, but she thought of her family, the sooner she got out of this the better. "so Myka" Elijah said as they began to eat some Israeli dish that she couldn't remember the name of but tasted good, she was cautious of what she drank drinking from the water only when Amir had drunk water from the same pitcher, "tell us about yourself" Tali smiled "not much to say really" she said "I was born in Tel Aviv but after my mother died when I was three my father moved us with his company the bank too America and I grew up there" "what did you think of it" he asked watching her, feeling as though she was being tested she scowled "I really didn't like it, the kids at school treated me like a terrorist because I was from Israel, so I kept to myself, that is where I found my love for books" he nodded "and you learned to fight" she nodded "good way of releasing all the stress" she said, "what do you think of your new school" he asked she smiled "well the people are a lot nicer" she said smiling at Amir who grinned back "it is a little difficult, lessons are taught differently and my Hebrew is a little rusty" he smiled "you would barely notice it if you didn't say" he said, she smiled "thank you"

"so what part of the bank does your father work for" Elijah asked nonchalantly, Tali thought "public relations" she said, that described Malachi best, controlling people by beating them up, he nodded "does he like it" she shrugged "well he works a lot so I guess so", he nodded again "you lived in New York correct" she nodded "what was that like" she thought about the time she had gone to New York with her family for her birthday one year, she had loved New York but knew she didn't want to live there "it felt like I was suffocating" she said "it felt like I was trapped, as far as you could see there were buildings, it was never quiet, when you looked up you could barely see the sky, it made you feel small and rather insignificant, and to me it felt like drowning, you couldn't breathe in the city, I mean in was a beautiful place but only for a short time, any longer there and I might have exploded" Elijah nodded "I understand" he said "did you ever go to DC" Tali hurriedly hid her alarm when he asked that, "once" she said "my father had a business trip there and I went along with him as it was the holidays" he studied her "did you like it there" she shrugged "didn't spend long enough there to make a decision" he ate a mouthful of food as he continued to study her, Tali lowered her gaze to her plate to continue eating, uncomfortable with him staring at her.

He continued to ask questions, some she could tell he wanted answers to more than others, she tried to change the subject away from her several times and although Amir joined in, his father never strayed from her life in America.

At last the meal ended and Tali smiled at them both "well I have had a lovely evening, thank you very much for having me", Elijah smiled and then looked at her "it was our pleasure my dear, we loved hearing about your past, I feel comfortable knowing you slightly better now, as Amir seems to like you a lot" his son went very red and muttered something that sounded like curses "Amir" his father said "why don't you go get Myka's bag, I will show her to the door" Amir glanced confused at his dad but did as he was told, slowly Tali stood and followed Elijah out of the dining room and down the hall to the front door where they waited for Amir to reappear with Tali's bag, Elijah studied her, Tali watched him uncertainly, then he smiled at her, but it was the same cold uncaring smile he had been wearing all evening "my son cares deeply for you" he said suddenly "I can see that" Tali lowered her head "he is very kind to me" she said "I am lucky to have him as a friend" "but you do not care for him in the same way" he asked, she looked up "I don't know" she said truthfully "I don't know how I feel"

They didn't speak again, and Tali was relieved when Amir reappeared and handed her her bag "well thank you for having me Mr Kedar and thanks Amir, I will see you tomorrow" she said she turned "yes" Elijah said "goodbye Miss DiNozzo"

Tali felt an explosion of pain as something collided with the back of her skull and she fell, she heard Amir shout out at his father, she rolled over gasping to see Amir standing over her, but his father pushed him aside roughly, he bent over her and smiled, then he struck her hard and bright lights burst forth behind her eyes and she blacked out.

XOXOXO

When she woke up she instantly winced as her head throbbed, she struggled to move but found that she was bound, her hands were cuffed tightly together and her ankles were bound too, there was also a gag in her mouth, she yanked at them angrily grunting in frustration.

"Myka" she looked over and saw Amir moving towards her, she stared at him in panic as he stared at her confused, she tugged at her restraints and looked at him pleadingly, he stared at her miserably "I can't" he whispered "my father would kill me" he crouched next to her though and tugged the gag out of her mouth "please Amir" she begged "you have to help me please" he stared at her "why did he do this to you" he asked "who are you" she stared "Amir" she began but she was interrupted.

They both looked up as Amir's father walked in, he raised his eyebrows when he saw them "I thought I told you not to talk to her Amir" he said angrily, Amir didn't respond, he just looked away, Elijah sighed and then looked at Tali "nice to see that you are finally awake Miss DiNozzo" Tali stared at him wondering how to play this "what are you talking about" she asked making her voice tremble "I don't understand" he laughed "you are a good little actress Miss DiNozzo, but not good enough"

"dad" Amir said "look I don't understand, let Myka go, she is my friend" Elijah laughed "she is not your friend Amir, she has been using you, couldn't you see, she doesn't love you, her name isn't even Myka is it my dear" Tali didn't respond, she just stared at Amir who looked at her confused "what" he said "Myka tell him it isn't true" she just gazed at him knowing it wasn't worth pretending anymore "I am sorry Amir" she whispered feeling tears in her eyes "I didn't want to hurt you" Amir stared "then who are you" he asked hurt, Elijah laughed "she is a Mossad agent Amir, sent to spy on us"

"No" Tali shouted "I am not Mossad I swear to you I am not" "well then what are you doing planting a bug in my office Miss DiNozzo" he sneered, she glared at him before looking at Amir "I am not Mossad" she persisted "I promise, I never wanted to do any of this, but I had no choice, I was forced to spy" Amir stared "why" he asked "and why you" she lowered her head as Elijah laughed again "because she is already broken aren't you my dear, you have already killed" he bent and grabbed her face "the disguise didn't fool me my dear I knew who you were the moment I saw you" "who is she" Amir shouted, Tali felt herself get yanked up, she struggled but Elijah held her tight "she is the one who killed your uncle" he said, "her name is Talia Kaitlyn DiNozzo"

There was silence as Amir digested that staring at Tali who had stopped struggling, Elijah threw her to the floor in front of Amir who stared at her "tell me it isn't true" he said hoarsely, Tali lowered her head "Amir I am sorry" she whispered "I didn't want to I swear" his eyes were slightly glassy "you killed my uncle" he whispered, "he tried to kill me" Tali cried begging Amir to understand "he tried to kill me and my family, I didn't want to but I had to do it, to protect my family" "ah yes" Elijah said "your family, tell Amir who your mother is" Tali didn't respond "Amir you remember Uncle Levi's friend don't you Elead Dayan, do you remember who killed his father" Amir nodded numbly "Ziva David" he said, he froze "no" he breathed "yes Amir, her mother is Ziva David" Elijah said "she is a born killer" "NO" Tali screamed "I never wanted to hurt anyone, all I wanted to do was get home to my family"

There was silence then Elijah smiled "ah yes home" he said "did I forget to mention that" he strode over to the window and yanked open the curtains, Tali stared out the window from which the domed top of the Capitol building was visible, Elijah smiled "welcome back to DC Talia Kaitlyn" he said.

**Haha cliffhanger :D**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ha ha glad you liked that last chapter, hope it was cool :D interesting one to write I have to say.**

**Hope you like this one too**

Chapter 11 – Consequences of My Actions

"What do you mean she is missing" Tony shouted, staring at the Director of Mossad in horror, desperately hoping he had misheard him, that he had actually said that his daughter was on her way home now. Beside him Ziva had frozen staring at her father in shock, she began to tremble then she slowly staggered backwards into a chair and began to mumble to herself in Hebrew, a few tears slid down her cheeks, tears of despair.

Eli David looked at Tony, "she is gone" he said "all of them, she, Kedar and his son have disappeared" Tony stared at him, fear beginning to consume him, it all three of them had disappeared then Kedar must have figured out who she really was, the killer of his brother, he felt tears come to his eyes, he knew the chances of Tali surviving this were slim, Kedar would kill her, he knew it, that was if he hadn't already.

Gibbs stepped forward "what happened" he asked angrily "I thought you had men surrounding the place, how could they have disappeared, why didn't you help her", Eli studied him "we did have the place surrounded" he said calmly "we are still trying to work out how they escaped, and as for why we didn't help her, she didn't raise the alarm, the panic button was never triggered" Gibbs glared at him "what do you know" he asked, Eli leaned back in his chair "after school finished the girl and Amir Kedar walked back to his house, Malachi followed and they went inside, we lost the connection from her button camera, it wasn't designed to be over such a long distance, and there was no way we could get any closer without them becoming suspicious" he paused and looked at them all, "Malachi re-joined the team in the van, not long after he got a text from your daughter saying that Amir's father had asked her to stay for dinner, that was her way of informing us that Elijah was home, I told Malachi to make sure she continued with the mission and she did so, 10 minutes later the transmitter came on line when she released it from inside the key ring in which we had hidden it, she managed to place it close to the computer because we began to receive information"

Gibbs nodded, he already knew that, McGee had succeeded in hacking into the surveillance van, and they had received all the information that Mossad had. Eli continued "we waited two hours before Malachi rang her phone, it went straight to voice mail, so I told him to go get her, he went up and tried to get in, the gate and front door were unlocked so he went in, he searched the rooms until he came to the study where he found the transmitter sitting on the table next to the girl's phone and her bag, there was also a note saying 'too little too late, but thanks for delivering her to me, I will be sure to make her death quite memorable" Ziva whimpered and Tony moved over to hug her tightly.

"what now Eli" Vance asked, Eli looked at him calmly "there is nothing more we can do Leon" he said "she failed, now we must all suffer the consequences" Ziva bolted up "no" she snapped "Tali did not fail, you did, she planted that bug as told, you should have pulled her out the moment it was done but no you left her in there and now she is in danger, she risked her life for you, the least you can do is help find her" Eli looked at her "Ziva" he said calmly "your daughter is probably already dead, I am not going to waste resources looking for a dead girl" "oh you mean like you wouldn't waste resources rescuing me from Somalia" Ziva cried "I am your daughter and you couldn't waste a few agents to come looking for me, now Tali is your granddaughter, surely you could spare a few to find her" Eli studied her "I am sorry Ziva" he said "But you chose to leave Mossad, you chose to have a normal life, you chose to feel, now you must suffer the consequences, I have lost children, you will get over the loss of the girl" "she was my daughter" Ziva screamed "not just a girl, she was my daughter and you killed her" Tony caught hold of her pulling her against his chest whispering as she cried against his chest.

Eli stared at Ziva "bat ahuvah" (beloved daughter) he said softly, but Ziva looked up at him "No" she said coldly "you lost the right to be my father years ago, I may be your daughter but you will never be my father"

Eli stared at her, then he nodded "so be it Ziva" he said, he looked at the group "she did well" he said then "and although you may not believe me, I am sorry she is dead", Gibbs stepped forward and took Ziva's hand "she isn't dead" he said, then he glanced at Vance who shrugged, then he made the slashing motion and the connection was ended. Ziva and Tony both looked at him "what makes you think she isn't dead boss" Tony asked, he looked at them "my gut says she isn't" he said, then he gestured behind him at the now blank screen "and what Kedar said on the note 'I will be sure to make her death quite memorable' he said he would _make_ her death memorable, meaning he didn't kill her the moment he caught her, and if it was memorable don't you think he would have wanted everyone to see it, well we haven't heard anything"

Both parents stared at him, hope creeping onto their faces as they struggled not to let it consume them, but allowing themselves to dare to believe it "come on" he said "let's find her shall we" they both nodded, and he smiled gently, clapping Tony on the shoulder and kissing Ziva's forehead, then he looked at Vance who nodded "go bring her home" he said

XOXOXO

Tali twisted where she sat bound to the chair, she struggled trying to work her wrists free of her cuffs, when that didn't work she looked over at Amir sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the gun his father had given him to guard her with, "Amir" she began but he cut her off "no don't… talk to me" he said, holding up a hand, she stared at him, "Amir I am sorry" she said desperately, slowly he raised his head to look at her "you lied to me" he said, his voice filled with hurt "you lied to me and you killed my uncle" she dropped her gaze "I didn't have a choice" she said softly.

"Why" he shouted leaping up "why didn't you have a choice Myka, or whatever your name is", Tali looked at him sadly "my name is Tali" she said softly, he looked at her "I don't care anymore" he growled "you murdered my uncle, why" Tali stared at him "because he tried to kill me and my family" she exclaimed, he stared at her before shaking his head "no" he said "you are lying" "No Amir I am not" Tali cried "really well your track record says otherwise" he shouted "you have don't nothing but lie to me ever since I met you, god I am so stupid, of course you are Mossad, that explains everything, how good you are at fighting, shooting, how you managed to get me to open up so much, I feel like such an idiot for trusting you"

Tali stared at him with tears in her eyes "I didn't mean to hurt you" she said softly "believe me when I say I didn't have a choice" he snorted "I am telling the truth Amir I swear to you" she shouted "my grandfather is the director of Mossad, yes my mother is Ziva David, his daughter, she was assigned to NCIS in Washington DC as a liaison officer, after a few years of working there she resigned from Mossad and became a full NCIS agent, then she and my father who was her partner went undercover and my mom got pregnant, her father tried to make her get rid of me but she refused, she married my father and I was born, she hasn't spoken to Mossad since then. When I was 12 though her past caught up with her, Elead Dayan came after her"

"Yeah" Amir said "because she killed his father" "Only after he killed her sister" Tali persisted "her sister was 16, she died in a Hamas bomb that Dayan's father planted, her name was Talia, she was my namesake" Amir stared at her "Elead Dayan had nothing to do with Hamas" he said confused, Tali looked at him "look I know this is going to confuse you but do you want to hear the rest of my story" he hesitated before slowly nodding, Tali looked at him "I guess you should sit" she said "it isn't a pretty story", slowly he moved back over to the bed and sat down.

"as I said I was 12, I am only 13 now, Dayan knew he wouldn't be able to get to my mom, she was to strong, so he had me kidnapped" Amir frowned but she continued "he contacted my mother, he taunted her, and I tried to warn her not to come, he used a cattle prod on me whilst my parents were forced to watch" Amir stared but she didn't stop "then the next day he was going to make his demands, but as I was being brought out I fought his men and escaped, I climbed in the air vents and hid, I crawled over a conference room and that was where I saw your uncle" he blinked and shifted, she spoke carefully "they were talking about a ship docked in the navy yard, they wanted to blow it up, when Dayan learned I had escaped he was mad, he couldn't use me to get to my mother anymore, so they changed the plan, they told my mother I had been killed trying to escape then they told them that there was a bomb on the ship and it would detonate in five hours when they had set it to detonate after four, the plan was to have it go off whilst my mother was on board, killing two birds with one stone" he gaped at her "I know this must be hard to head but please listen" Tali begged, he nodded so she carried on "to cut the story down I got out and we found the bomb and disabled it but there was another, we got off in time though, anyway to cut a long it down further three months later Dayan came after me again at my school, when my parents learned this they went to him and he caught them too, he beat my mom up and then told her I was to die, he wanted to cause her pain"

She swallowed and looked away "at NCIS I have a godfather, he is my mom and dad's boss, Gibbs, Dayan called him the next day and challenged him to find us again, then…" she paused and glanced at her shoulder, the dye staining her skin was disappearing, she twisted "Look at my back" she said, he stared "what" he asked "look at my back, on my shoulder" she persisted, slowly he moved round and tugged her jacket off her shoulder, she heard his breath catch as he saw the tip of her long ropy scar "that goes down to my opposite hip" she said quietly "Dayan laid my back open again and again whilst Gibbs watched, he whipped me, I don't remember much of it, I passed out, but what I do remember was that it was total agony"

Amir stood there for a minute staring at her scar and she stayed quiet, then she felt his finger briefly touch her shoulder where her scar was before he lifted her jacket back into place and moved back round, she looked at him "he told my parents I was to die at noon the next day, he toyed with me threatened my father, he broke my ankle, I remember being so scared, but not for myself, I accepted I would die, and it didn't scare me, I was in so much pain already, I was scared for my family" he stared at her, "so the next day he took me and my family out, ready for me to die, your Uncle was there, he had been invited to watch, he stayed out of the way for the whole thing, at noon he tried to kill me but I fought, let's just say I wasn't as good at fighting then as I am now, I had had very little training, to cut a long story short I fought him and got a gun, then Gibbs came in, he had managed to find us, when Dayan realised he had lost he tried to kill me but Gibbs shot him and came to me, my parents came forward too, that was when your uncle came in"

She paused and looked at him hesitating "tell me" he said quietly "tell me how he died", Tali lowered her head "we had completely forgotten about him, he had been so quiet, then when he realised Gibbs had killed Dayan he lost it, he tried to shoot Gibbs but another member of their team McGee shot him twice, he tried to kill us again, he open fired at us, my father got shot through the side protecting my mom, that was when I did it, the moment still haunts me Amir, I don't even remember making the decision, I just raised the gun and pulled the trigger, I didn't even aim, I just was protecting my family" she looked at him "if it makes you feel better he got his revenge on me" he looked at her, "he shot me in the chest, it hit my lung, I was so close to death it is a miracle I survived, I struggled to breathe for a long while after that and was in ICU for ages before I managed to, it took everyone months to recover, I had barely got my life back together when my grandfather took me"

Amir looked at her "why you" she smiled weakly "apparently he swore to my mother he would take me into Mossad because she defied him, but mainly because I had already killed, I was broken, ready to be an assassin, and I was at an age close to you, he took me and told me I wasn't going home until I had done as I was told, he trained me brutally before sending me in and you know the rest" Amir was silent before looking at her "why did you want to tell me that" he asked "so you know that I wouldn't have killed your uncle if I had had the choice" she said "I never wanted to hurt anyone I promise" he stared at her "you hurt me bad" he said softly, she gazed at him "I would rather be beaten with that whip again than hurt you again Amir" she said truthfully "I have hated having to lie to you, you were so kind to me and you made a wonderful friend" he sighed and looked away

"do you believe me" she asked, he looked back "You have scars to prove it" he said "but I don't want to believe it, my uncle was a good man, he would never have gotten intentionally mixed up in any of that" Tali stared at him "Amir, he planted the bomb on the ship, it was his idea, he built it, he was in on everything" "No" he cried out "why then did my father lie to me, why didn't he tell me my uncle was a terrorist" Tali hesitated, then she said softly "because he is one too" she said quietly, Amir whirled round "shut up" he snarled "don't you dare say that" "look at the facts Amir, you said he kept to himself, he hates America, he kidnapped me and brought us to DC, why" she asked, he shrugged "I don't know, he won't answer any of my questions" "yes" Tali said "because he is planning to set a bomb to destroy DC" "no" he shouted "yes Amir open your eyes and see it" she shouted.

Amir snarled and grabbed the gun, he whirled round and pointed it at her forehead, they both froze briefly, then Tali sighed and leaned forward so that her head touched the barrel of the gun "do it" she said quietly "if it will get you closure then do it, I would rather you did it anyway" he stared at her his hand trembling so that the gun shook wildly, they both stared at each other, then he sighed and lowered the gun to his side, Tali nodded "wise choice" she whispered "you don't want to have someone's death looming over you for the rest of your life Amir, you are not a killer, it would haunt you forever" he stared at her. Just then they heard movement in the other room "Amir" Tali said quietly, he looked at her "I know you don't trust me or like me anymore but just do one thing for me" he watched her "don't let your father destroy you" she said seriously "you are a good man, don't let your father control you, my grandfather did that to my mother and she became an assassin, something she hates and regrets always, and killing your uncle is something I too will always regret" he simply stared at her as the door to the room opened.

Elijah came in looking very pleased with himself, he smiled tauntingly at Tali who glowered at him "hello there my dear" he said "still here then, you didn't manage to woe my son into releasing you" Tali scowled, her eyes narrowed, he sighed and took his phone out of his pocket along with his keys and set them on the desk, Tali eyed them briefly before looking away, Amir was staring at his father, Elijah looked at him and then back at Tali "so what did she tell you" he asked, Amir hesitated "she said Uncle Levi and Elead Dayan were terrorists" he said carefully "she said that she was kidnapped by Elead and then he and Uncle Levi planted a bomb, Elead tried to kill her but got killed trying too and then Uncle Levi tried to kill her too" he smiled and looked at Tali "and then she killed him" he said triumphantly, Tali kept her face expressionless "you don't believe what she is saying about your uncle do you Amir" Elijah said looking back at his son, he lowered his head "I don't know" he mumbled "she says she was beaten and she has marks on her back to prove it"

Elijah turned and walked over to Tali, he caught hold of her hair and yanked her head to one side, roughly tugging her jacket down to see her shoulder "ah" he said "that is good makeup my dear" "it isn't" Tali snarled "it's real", he studied it, before examining her neck where a few more rested, "hmm" he said "well maybe they are real, it doesn't mean they came from her encounter with my brother"

Tali stared at him "believe what you want" she said calmly "I know the truth" he smirked at her "and I know the truth too my dear" he bent and forced her to look straight in his eyes "I know that you are not escaping this, you are going to die, and believe me it is going to be a death that no one forgets" she saw Amir's eyes widen in shock but for now she ignored him "how am I going to die" she asked managing barely to keep the tremble out of her voice, he smirked again "don't worry it will be explosive, you have my word" Tali sighed "let me guess I am going to be next to the bomb when it goes off"

"what bomb" Amir asked as his father smiled at her, then he nodded "dad what bomb" Amir asked panicked, he whirled round to face his son "a bomb has already been placed" he said, "in the gardens of the White House, it will blow tomorrow when the gardens are filled with people, and do you know who is going to be there" he smiled "diplomats, Marines, Government Officials, anyone of any importance will be there", Tali stared "why" she asked "why do you want to cause World War 3 between our counties" he smiled "because I can" he said "and America lost me most of my family, and Amir's, I lost my wife and brother, he lost his mother and uncle"

"Dad" Amir said "surely a personal grudge isn't a reason to allow millions to die" Elijah laughed "my son the rationalist" he said "oh Amir, you are so naïve, I can and I will" Amir stared "father" he said "you shouldn't", Elijah stared at his son and then dragged in out into the other room, instantly they began to argue in low voices.

Instantly Tali was working, she flung her weight sideways, shifting her chair over to where Elijah had left his things, lifting her hands as high as she could she grabbed at the phone, it took her a couple of attempts but she managed to grab it, she twisted her head frantically peering over her shoulder to see the phone as out in the other room father and son began to argue, she managed to compose a message and working mostly from memory she managed to type out a quick message, she had no time to check it, she had barely any time at all, then she inserted the number she knew off by heart and pressed send, "come on" she whispered craning her neck to see, watching the phone send the message, eventually after what felt like hours, it told her the message had been sent and she managed to replace the phone where she had found it, she heard the voices coming closer and hurriedly managed to shift her chair to where it had originally been seconds before the door opened and Amir and his father entered.

Amir looked very unhappy, Elijah on the other hand looked pleased, he smiled at her "settled" he said "my son may not agree but he will support" Tali stared at Amir who refused to meet her eyes, he sat down on the bed again, staring at the floor "well" Elijah said "I am going to enjoy DC whilst I still can, enjoy your last night Talia Kaitlyn" and with that he left whistling as he did so.

Tali looked at Amir "now do you believe me" she asked, Amir didn't respond, he just sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. Tali sighed, there was no point talking to him, he was too confused, she lowered her head, she hoped the team got her message, her last desperate act to protect, before she died.

XOXOXO

Tony paced back and forth in MTAC, Abby and McGee were scanning the information from the surveillance van, he and Ziva were digging into Kedar's past, searching for any possible accomplices, so far nothing.

He sat back down as Gibbs entered "anything" he asked, they all shook their heads, Tony groaned and tugged out his phone as it dinged. Gibbs looked around at his team working tirelessly, he looked at Ziva bent over a file reading intently, one hand resting over her stomach, "Ziva" he said softly "it is going to be ok, I promise you", he knew he shouldn't be making promises he couldn't guarantee to keep but she just looked so desperate he wanted to say something, she nodded but didn't look up from the file she was reading, he looked over at Tony and saw that his senior field agent was frowning at his phone "DiNozzo" he asked cautiously, but Tony didn't respond "Ziva" he said "can you translate this exactly" he showed Ziva his phone, she looked at him confused, she glanced at the screen and then nodded "McGee" he said "put what Ziva says up on the screen exactly as she says it" McGee looked at him questioningly but did as he was asked, everyone turned to look at the message flashing on the screen:

'_Bayt_

_C4 2moz_

_WH tshraym  
><em>

_Ovet_

_Nja'_

Everyone stared at it "what is that Tony, who sent it to you" Gibbs asked, Tony shook his head staring at the screen "I don't know" he said, still staring he began to repeat the message, repeating each part of it over and over again "nja" he muttered "nja, nja" then he froze "oh my god" he breathed, staggering backwards staring at the screen, Ziva rose uncertain "Tony" she asked worried, "ninja" he breathed again "nja is Ninja" he looked at the team as though hardly able to believe it "I think this is from Tali"

Everyone stared at him, then they all looked at the screen, Ziva gasped "yes" she breathed "bayt means home in Hebrew", everyone frowned "what do you think the rest of it means" McGee asked, nobody answered, "well I think we all know what C4 means" Gibbs said, everyone nodded "the word ovet, she could have been trying to say ohvet" Ziva said quietly "it means love" everyone nodded "ok let's figure out what the rest of the message means" Gibbs said and they all stared.

They stared for a long while, it had already been late when they started but they barely noticed the time slipping past "hang on" McGee said suddenly "of course Tali is a teenager" everyone looked at him "congrats on finally noticing "McSlow" Tony said dryly but McGee ignored him "2moz is a text ism used by teenagers" he said "it means tomorrow" Gibbs nodded encouragingly at him "Ok so a C4 bomb is going to go off sometime tomorrow" he said, he gestured at the last un deciphered line "so what does this last part mean" they all studied it "tshraym' could be tsahorayim" Ziva said suddenly rather hesitantly, "it means noon" they all examined it "yes" said Gibbs "yes it means noon, so tomorrow at noon the bomb will go off but where" he thought "McGee" he barked "what is happening at noon tomorrow"

The young agent began to hurriedly type, his fingers flying across the keyboard "there is a charity mile run" "no" Ziva said standing up "an open day at the university" "no" she said again "not big enough look for something bigger" McGee studied the list "New exhibit opens at the Smithsonian" he said, they all frowned "that could be it" Tony said "lots of people but I don't know" "um" said McGee then suddenly "I think I found it, it is really big" a picture flashed up of a very familiar building "celebration lunch at the White House" McGee said "lots of very important people will be there". Ziva spun round to look at Tali's message again "WH" she said "White House"

They all stood there in silence "that is it" Gibbs said finally "we have a time and a location, McGee go tell Vance" as that agent rushed out he turned to the other two agents and gave them a proud smile "your daughter just saved a lot of lives" he said "you should be very proud" "oh we are" Tony said squeezing Ziva's hand, there was pride on their faces, but the pain and worry was still in their eyes "why did she start by saying home" Gibbs shrugged, but he had a slight idea, but he didn't want to give them false hope, she he clapped them on the shoulder and exited MTAC, part of him hoped that this theory was correct, the other part hoped he was wrong, but he could predict that is he was right things wouldn't turn out any better for that brave little child any better than if he was wrong, in fact he feared they might turn out worse "I am proud of you shortcake" he whispered "hang on now, let us deal with this then we will find you I swear"

**Hope you like it please let me know what you think – next chapter will probably take a while as I want to do it perfectly**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone glad you liked the last chapter **

**Hope you like this one**

Chapter 12 – The Power of Love

Vance called them in for a meeting the next morning, as Gibbs entered the bullpen to tell his team he looked around, McGee had fallen asleep slumped at his desk and he couldn't see Tony and Ziva, he stepped cautiously towards Tony's desk and saw the two of them curled up together, Ziva sleeping with her head on Tony's shoulder, as he sensed him approach Tony opened his eyes "hey boss" he said quietly, Gibbs nodded "hey Tony" his agent looked down at his sleeping wife "first time she has properly fallen asleep since this whole thing started" he said softly "she wants to hope, but doesn't dare to" Gibbs looked at him "it is ok to hope and dream Tony" he said "without hope where would we be, unable to do anything because we wouldn't see the point, we all want to hope right now, and so we shall"

Tony smiled "do we have something new" he asked, Gibbs shook his head "No but Vance wants to talk to us" he said, Tony nodded and gently woke Ziva, brushing her hair out of her face, she stirred and looked at him confused "hey" he said "Vance wants us" she nodded and slowly pulled herself to her feet, she swayed before walking hurriedly to the nearest bathroom, sprinting the last few steps "we'll meet you there boss" Tony said and rushed after her.

When he pushed the door open Ziva was crouched low over the toilet breathing heavily, she turned to look at him before turning back and puking again, then she sighed and sank to the bathroom floor, Tony crouched next to her tucking her curls behind her ears gently, she gazed at him tiredly "you ok" he asked concerned, she nodded "I will live" she said softly, he smiled and kissed her brow, she smiled softly back before standing carefully and rising her mouth out with water from the tap, then she took Tony's hand and they walked to the conference room "you need to do something with your hair" Ziva said, he looked at her as she brushed at it playfully "looks like a hodgeheg" Tony laughed "_hedgehog_ Zee, thanks" he flattened it down "at least you didn't say porcuswine again" she smiled slightly at him as he pushed open the door.

Vance, McGee and Gibbs were already there waiting for them, Vance nodded at them "I just got off the phone with the Secretary of Defence, he was very impressed by what you daughter managed to do, they found the C4 inside a large plant pot next to the back door of the White House, she certainly saved many lives" Tony and Ziva both nodded "but we don't think this is the end" Vance continued, everyone looked at him, he picked up a remote and pointed it at the screen, everyone looked at it and froze "this was taken from hotel security, they noticed them from the APB we put out" Vance said

Ziva stared at the picture in horror, it showed a boy walking out of a hotel, he looked totally miserable, and behind him came another man pushing a girl, a girl with ragged dark hair and fiery golden green eyes "Tali" she whispered in shock "oh my god", Tali had an angry determined look on her face as she was pushed forward, she had her hands slightly raised in front of her, a gesture of surrender, she couldn't believe it, Tali was here in DC, they thought he had left her in Israel for when he got back. Vance clicked the remote again and another image came up from behind, now they could all see the flash of silver being pressed against her back, she was being held at knife point "hang on" Tony said whirling round "You are telling me that Kedar bought her back to DC with him, why" Gibbs looked at Vance "we think he was intending to kill her in the bomb blast Tony, maybe frame her" Tony snorted "people honestly wouldn't believe that a 13 year old girl would do that would they" they all shrugged "so where are they now" he asked, "we tracked them for a while but then we lost them" McGee said "I am still looking" "but" Vance said "we think he might try again so I want you all to be ready and keep your eyes peeled for any sign of him" they all nodded, if Kedar was intending to kill Tali in the blast, Tali would be wherever Kedar was.

XOXOXO

Tali looked up as Kedar burst into the room and ran at her "what did you do" he shouted "what did you do" "what are you talking about" Tali shouted back, he slapped her hard "I was watching where I placed the bomb, I just watched a bomb squad pull it out of its hiding place and disable it, now there is no way they could have known it was there unless they had a tip off" Tali stared "and you think it was me" she said "I have my hands bound behind my back for god knows how long, how could it have been me" he snarled and made to strike her again, Tali didn't flinch, he glared at her and then just struck her for good measure, Tali turned her head back to face him spitting out a mouthful of blood as she did so.

Breathing heavily Kedar began to pace, then he turned "guess we are going to just have to do things differently then" he said "I had a back-up plan child, so it doesn't bother me, your part might just be slightly different" Tali felt a thrill of fear rush through her, what if things changed and her parents were too late, or even worse, got hurt because she didn't warn them.

Kedar moved towards her and began to un cuff her, the moment he was done though he produced a large gun which he pointed at her head "get up" he snapped, Tali glanced at Amir, who was watching the exchange expressionlessly from the bed, slowly she stood bringing her hands round to rub at her wrists, she stretched her aching muscles eyeing the gun uncertainly, Kedar moved over to a bag still pointing the gun at her head and pulled out some clothes, he tossed them on the floor before her "put these on" he said, Tali raised her eyebrows "can I have some privacy" she asked, Kadar clicked the safety off of the gun, she saw Amir wince.

Glaring at them she slowly bent and picked up the clothes and backed into a corner, using the back of a large armchair to shield as much of her body as possible, also turning her back to them, she slipped out of her ripped filthy trousers and pulled on the jeans, then slowly knowing they could see her she tugged off her jacket and top, she heard Amir gasp as he saw the rest of her scars, the long scar that went from shoulder to hip and the other smaller angry permanent reminder of her trauma, she picked up the light blue t shirt and slipped it over her head before turning, both of them were watching her, Kedar looked amused, "why don't you take out those contacts as well my dear" he said "I want to see you for who you really are before you die" Amir looked at her confused.

She glared at Elijah who smiled tauntingly at her, then she tugged the contacts that she didn't need out of her eyes and dropped them to the floor, Elijah smiled at her "yes that is better" he said "you look like the killer you are now" then he looked at his watch "we had better go my dear" he said "we have a lot to do before noon, set the back-up bomb where everyone will see and hear it, find a place for you to die you know, busy busy" he holstered the gun pulling out a knife and moving round behind her he pressed it against her back, "you try anything" he breathed into her ear "and I will make sure you never walk again got it" angrily Tali nodded, she didn't know what else so do, he had a knife to her and a gun, he would shoot her if she tried to make a break for it "Amir get the bags" Elijah snapped at his son who dully did as he was told, they left the room travelling in silence, Tali could feel the blade of the knife against her back, she kept her hands slightly raised in a gesture of surrender.

As they stepped into the lobby Elijah positioned himself so that no one would see the knife, Tali glanced at the cameras then, one last chance to help, slowly so that Elijah wouldn't see, she twisted her hands in a few motions before holding them back out flat, hopefully, her family would get the message.

XOXOXO

Gibbs looked at McGee who was frowning at his screen "McGee" he questioned "something wrong" McGee looked at him "just something odd" he said "tell me" Gibbs said, "might be nothing" McGee said as he threw he surveillance video from the hotel showing Tali being taken out up onto the big screen "it is just when I watched the video I noticed Tali doing something" Gibbs, Tony and Ziva moved round "what" Tony asked "here" McGee said "look at her hands, she holds them flat then…" they watched as Tali's hands twisted in complex patterns "what is she doing" Tony asked "she is sending us a message" Gibbs said "zoom in on that McGee"

McGee did as he was asked so that Tali's hands filled the screen "Boss" Tony asked as Gibbs watched "she is signing" Gibbs said "using sign language, she learnt it from Abby" both Tony and Ziva stared as Gibbs watched the moves "again McGee" he said, as he watched it again he nodded then smiled "that's my girl" he said softly and proudly, "what is she saying" Ziva asked "she says 'not over yet, bomb where people will see and hear it' or something like that" Gibbs said, Ziva exhaled sharply "Kedar is going to try again" she gasped "and now he has Tali with him" "Ziva calm" Gibbs said "we have to figure this out ok"

"No" she gasped "we need to go to that lunch, that is where he will be" Gibbs looked at her, then he nodded "come on then" he said "let's go, McGee call Vance from the car tell him to alert everyone, also tell him to tell them that if any of them shoots a girl even if she looks suspicious they will answer to me got it" McGee nodded and they all grabbed their stuff.

Tony glanced at Ziva, he felt his stomach clench, this was it, showdown, it was time, he was terrified about what would happen that afternoon, they might find their daughter alive or they might find her dead, he didn't dare hope, he was to scared, all he could do was do his job, and hopefully, that might save not only everyone at the lunch, but his daughter's life too.

XOXOXO

When they arrived, Tony was out of the van before it had properly stopped scanning the area hoping to see Tali, when he looked over the team was moving towards him including Ziva who handed him his vest before pulling her own on "um Zee what do you think you are doing" he asked "putting my vest on" she said looking at him as though it was obvious "whoa Ziva you are not coming with us" he said, she looked at him dryly "Tony" she said "don't try to stop me you can't, she is my daughter too Tony" "yes I know" he said taking her shoulder "and what about this son or daughter" he said softly placing his hand on her stomach briefly "you could hurt them Ziva or worse"

She looked at him "and what am I to do if Tali dies, or you die, and I don't, how am I supposed to tell this child that their daddy and their sister died, but I didn't because I stayed behind because I was pregnant with them, don't you think they might be confused about them getting to live but the rest of their family doesn't" she moved forward and gripped Tony's hands "we are a family Tony, I don't want to live without you, so I will stay by your side until the end is the case may be, you are my partner and my husband, until death us do part remember, don't you think this baby might be hurt more if they have to grow up without a daddy and a sister"

Tony stared at her, chewing his lip, then he sighed and hugged her "fine" he said softly "but if you die and baby dies and I don't I am going to kill you" she smiled at his little attempt at a joke "alright then" she whispered, they both turned to Gibbs "now" he said eying Ziva "we stay together ok, do not break formation under any circumstances, I mean it, I know this is Tali we are talking about but there are more lives at stake here, do you understand and Ziva you stay in the middle you don't take point" everyone nodded, "let's go then" he said.

They moved through the crowds of people hands under their jackets that covered their guns and vests, the last thing they wanted was a panic; they scanned the area for Kedar or Tali but couldn't see them anywhere.

After half an hour they stopped to think "Tali was trying to tell us something" Gibbs said "somewhere where everyone will see and hear it" they thought, then Ziva gasped "what" everyone said, she pointed and they all looked to see a stage with hundreds of people standing around it obviously waiting for the entertainment to start, 'seeing and hearing' Tony thought, that was it, they all took off pushing their way through the crowd to the stage, they flashed their badges and then stepped through behind stage, instantly out of sight they all drew their weapons, carefully moving around, then they heard a crash and they all froze before rounding a corner and seeing a man bending over one of the speakers, refitting a cover.

"don't move, federal agents" Gibbs called, the man froze and then turned his head slightly, Tony instantly recognised those evil eyes "Kedar" he murmured, Kedar looked at them as he stood slowly then he smiled "well I am surprised to see you all" he said "I thought you would have thought you had won" he cocked his head to one side "unless your little brat has somehow been informing you" everyone tensed "where is she" Gibbs demanded "what have you done with her" Kedar smiled, "don't worry she is close, she won't miss the entertainment, I can tell you it is going to be a blast" instantly everyone took the safety off of their guns "if you shoot me you will never find her" he said calmly "and she will die when the music starts" Ziva trembled "where is she" Gibbs shouted, Kedar smiled at them then he bolted, instantly they took off after him scrambling over things that he knocked down, suddenly there where shrieks and screams and they bolted onto the stage to see people running away from the stage shrieking in fright and security running forward to the stage, and they saw Kedar grab someone and yank them onto the stage, then he turned grinning at them from where he stood at the opposite end of the stage, pointing a gun at Tali's head.

Everybody froze, Tony and Ziva stared at their daughter who stared at them in shock "ima ve aba" she whispered, she was crouched on the floor Elijah gripping her hair and neck with one hand the gun in the other, "no" she gasped, Kedar yanked her up placing the gun back against her temple, she began to struggle "run" she gasped, then she winced as Kedar jammed the gun against her head "shut up" he snapped, Tali struggled gasping, Kedar had his arm around her throat, as they watched he tightened it and Tali gasped as he restricted her breathing "I have to say though I am glad you are here" Kedar said "this way I can honour my brother's death and fulfil Elead Dayan's dying wish" he smiled "to kill Ziva David" he brought the gun briefly away from Tali's head to point at Ziva who didn't move, she kept her gun pointing at him until Tony, Gibbs and McGee all stepped in front of her protectively "you won't touch her" Tony snarled, Tali struggled desperately gasping "run" over and over again, there were tears in her eyes.

Kedar smiled at them before returning the gun to point at Tali's skull, Ziva cautiously stepped sideways so that she too could point her gun at Kedar though he was using Tali to block any shot they might have and although she struggled she couldn't move enough for them to get a clean shot, "so little one" Kedar said lowering his head to Tali's ear "how did you inform them hey" Tali didn't answer, she just struggled anger in her eyes "let her go" Gibbs said angrily "I swear you hurt her and it will be the last thing you do" Kedar laughed "and killing me will be the last thing any of you do" he said, he looked very relaxed, Ziva knew he was telling the truth "tell me, how did she contact you" Kedar shouted "I want to know" he forced the gun against Tali's head, she gasped, making everyone tense.

"I texted them" Tali gasped "when you left me I grabbed your phone and texted them" he raised his eyebrows "not bad my dear not bad at all, pity that I had a backup plan" Tali growled and wrestled, Ziva remembered before this had all began, how when training Tali she had talked to her about letting people get a hold of her neck, it was hard to escape, especially when a gun was involved, Ziva swallowed and tried to line up a shot, she heard Gibbs murmur "if you get a clean shot take it"

Tali gasped "shoot him" she cried "just shoot him" Tony glanced sideways, the security people were trying to line themselves up for a good shot, but Kedar had positioned himself well "shoot him" Tali shouted again trying to yank herself free but he hung onto her "you shoot me and you all die" he shouted, he looked over "right Amir"

Everyone glanced over to see the boy Amir Kedar step out, his eyes were wide and uncertain but in his hand there was a trigger to set off the bomb.

Instantly nearly everyone switched their aim to point at Amir, Tony froze as he heard Tali scream out "NO don't shoot him, don't shoot him" he glanced at his daughter as his gun pointed at the boy, Tali was fighting, she gazed at her father "don't" she whispered, Tony glanced at his boss before lowering his weapon, Gibbs glanced at him and followed his lead, they returned their aim uncertainly to Kedar who raised his eyebrows "well well" he said "maybe you do have feelings for my son my dear" Tali ignored him fixing her eyes on Amir who was staring at her "Amir" she whispered "don't do it, please don't, don't ruin your life, it is your life, not your father's, don't let him control you, please Amir don't" he stared at her, his hands trembling so much that Tony was worried he might accidently detonate the bomb "ima, aba, Uncle Gibbs, McGee please just shoot him" Tali sobbed fighting to swing Kedar round to give them a shot "he will kill you even if you don't kill him" Kedar laughed "Oh ye of little faith" he said "though you might be right" he looked around considering it "yes" he said "you are right Amir do it" "NO" Tali screamed "Amir don't"

Tony whirled round to face Amir, the boy had gone stark white, he was staring at Tali and his father struggling, his breathing sped up "Amir" Tali gasped "a personal grudge isn't a reason for millions to die, do you remember saying that, that is who you are, this is not you Amir, don't do it, you won't be able to take this moment back, you will always regret it" as she stared at Amir a few tears slid down her cheeks "Amir please, trust me" Kedar laughed "trust you" he laughed "you have done nothing but lie to him since you met him, why should he trust you" Tali battled to get free "because you have been lying to him too" she said "he trusted you his whole life and you lied to him" Kedar laughed "I am his father, what are you to him" Tali looked at Amir "I am his friend" she said softly "a friend who has made mistakes and regrets them, but is always looking out for her friend, a friend who is asking for forgiveness"

Kedar laughed loudly "Amir" he said "just do it already", Amir didn't move, he stared at Tali, then he slowly lowered the trigger "Amir" Kedar snarled "press that button", Amir looked at him "no aba" he said hesitantly, slow and clumsy in his English "no, she is right, I can live my own life, and I do not want to do this, I don't want millions to die" Kedar stared at his son, Tali gazed at him in relief "you would choose to listen to this girl, who lied to you, who killed your uncle over me, your own father" Kedar snarled, Amir looked at him "yes" he said "she admitted her lies and told me the truth, she has shown me that some things are worth fighting for, and Levi was not my uncle, he was a terrorist, and if you are just like him, I will no longer listen to you, I want no part in this life".

Kedar glared at his son trembling in anger, Tali's eyes suddenly went wide as she realised the danger, her scream of "Amir" mingled with Kedar's scream of fury as he swung his gun round and pointed it at his son "NO" Tali screamed as he pulled the trigger.

Amir staggered as the bullet hit him in the chest, a look of shock and fear washed over his face and he fell, Tali howled in horror fighting, Kedar was still staring at his son in fury, Amir stirred, his hand moving to clutch his chest "you are no son of mine" Kedar screamed, Amir stared as the gun moved back round to point at his head.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion, yet there was nothing Tony could have done to prevent it, as Kedar's finger tensed on the trigger Tali screamed out "no" again and lifted one arm from where it had been grappling with the arm around her throat. She grabbed at the gun wrestling trying to pull it free, her eyes wide with terror, when she realised that she couldn't grab it, she grabbed his hand yanking it down.

Tony was forced to watch as Tali grappled with Kedar who was fighting her angrily, instead of trying to point the gun away though Tali was turning it towards herself, her eyes fell on her parents and a look of hopelessness washed over her, then a look of determination, that was when Tony realised what she was doing, he heard Ziva scream out "Tali NO" as she realised too, then she leapt forward, he leapt after her running towards their daughter, he heard Gibbs shout out to them but neither of them stopped. But Tali continued she managed to place her finger over Kedar's on the trigger as she pressed the gun against her stomach angling it upwards, her eyes flicked to Amir and then to her parents, she gazed at them before squeezing her eyes shut.

She pulled the trigger.

The crack of the gun echoed around the grounds, Tali's body jerked as the bullet sliced through her, then the bullet passed through Kedar who gasped, staggering backwards. He released Tali who crumpled to the floor where she stirred before falling still. Kedar stared at her, then he realised he had lost his shield and with a scream of fury swung his gun up to point at Ziva, Tony instantly lifted his gun and fired, more gunshots echoed around as McGee and Gibbs fired to, then her face full of pain Ziva fired one shot straight at his head killing him instantly. Then all was quiet.

"Tali" Ziva screamed rushing towards her daughter, she fell to her knees beside her pushing Kedar's lifeless body away from her, pulling her daughter over tears streaming down her cheeks "no please no" she gasped "please Tali" Tony fell down beside her gasping in horror "oh god no" he whispered when he saw Tali lying there, crumpled on the ground, eyes closed blood splattered all over her, he heard Gibbs come running up already phoning for some ambulances, he pointed his gun at Kedar checking that he was dead before keeling next to them, his eyes filled with pain.

"oh Tali please no" Ziva begged running her hands through her daughters hair "come on tateleh please, I need you", at that moment Tali's eyes fluttered open and she stirred, Ziva exhaled in surprise "Tali" she breathed, Tali gazed weakly at her "ima" she whispered, her eyes flicked to Tony "aba" she whispered, Tony sighed in relief "hey ninja" he gasped, she groaned "urgh that hurts" she mumbled, Ziva let out a sob bending to press a kiss to her daughter's head, she cradled Tali's head sobbing, Tali weakly lifted one hand and gripped her mother's hand, her other hand moved weakly towards her father and Tony took it gripping it tightly wrapping his other arm around Ziva "I'll be ok ima" Tali said weakly, Ziva looked at her in confusion, Tali smiled feebly "I am a DiNozzo" she mumbled "impossible to get rid of" Ziva let out a watery laugh hugging her tightly.

Tony smiled "You got that right ninja" he said softly, Tali smiled "ninja enough for you" she asked, he chuckled "a real ninja would have dodged the bullet" Tali smiled and closed her eyes "I will bare that in mind for next time" she murmured "I hope there isn't a next time" Tony said, she smiled "hey open your eyes ninja" Tony urged, she did so tiredly "haven't slept properly in days" she mumbled "just a bit longer" Tony promised, he could hear the sirens approaching, Tali looked at him "Amir" she asked softly, Tony glanced over, McGee was crouched next to the boy pressing his hands over the wound, but the boy wasn't moving, he looked back at Tali, who had her eyes on him "He'll be fine" he said, trying to sound confident, but Tali turned her head, she saw the limb body of Amir and her eyes filled with pain "he didn't deserve it" she mumbled "he didn't deserve any of it" "shh" Ziva whispered stroking her hair out of her eyes, she gazed at her daughter in sadness.

There was a shout then of "Gibbs" and they all looked up as Vance came running "did you stop him" he asked "did you find oh" he stopped when he saw Tali lying on the stage floor covered in blood gasping, "shalom Director Vance" Tali gasped "Shalom Talia" Vance said "are you alright" she managed a shrug "been better" she managed, he smiled at her humour before he nodded "you saved many lived today Tali, remember that" Tali's eyes flicked to Amir again "I didn't save him" she whispered "hey shortcake" Gibbs said patting her gently on the shoulder, she turned her head and smiled weakly at him, Gibbs smiled at her "you did save him" he said softly "you saved him from losing his humanity, from carrying on the family trade with no means of escape, you showed him that he could live his own life, you saved him from his father's control" Tali looked at him "to bad I couldn't save his life so he could live his new found freedom" she gasped, Gibbs rubbed her shoulder gently.

The two ambulances arrived then and the two sets of paramedics ran to the two youths lying on the floor, Ziva allowed herself to be pushed away as Tali was lifted onto a gurney, she turned her head to look at them and smiled weakly before mouthing "I will be fine", then she allowed her eyes to close.

XOXOXO

When they arrived at the hospital they were directed to a waiting room where they all remained, they were joined by Ducky, Palmer and Abby, they were all delighted when they heard that Tali had been sound but shocked and horrified when they learned what had happened, Gibbs sat in a seat looking at Ziva, she looked remarkably calm one hand rubbing her belly, as though comforting her child that their sister would be fine, he knew she was worried but Tali was strong, she had proved it more than once, and Tali had told her she would be fine, now she was trying to believe it. Tony was standing staring out the window deep in thought.

He thought back through the events, thinking about Tali, she had been so brave, so strong, it didn't surprise him with what she had done, she was a little protector, she would protect until her dying breath, she would protect even if it meant her dying breath. He smiled nah Tali would be fine, he hadn't given her permission to die.

Hours later a doctor came in "Talia DiNozzo's family" he called, everyone leapt up "how is she" Ziva demanded, the doctor looked at her "your daughter will be fine" he said and everyone sighed in relief "she was lucky, the bullet clipped her lung but nothing we couldn't sort easily, she had other beatings, a few fractures but we sorted her out, however during the surgery she experienced Cardiac Arrest, but we got her heart beating again on her own, it was just from stress, so we need to keep an eye on her for a while, but we believe she will make a full recovery, she is still sleeping and we are leavened her like that until tomorrow, rest is the best cure for her now"

"may we see her" Tony asked, the doctor nodded "if you would follow me" he said, they followed him to a room and whilst everyone else entered Gibbs had a thought, he grabbed the doctor "do you know anything about the boy who came in with her Amir Kedar" he asked quietly, the doctor shook his head "No I am sorry, I would ask at the desk if I were you" Gibbs thanked him and then entered the room, Tony and Ziva were sitting on either side of the bed gazing at Tali who was sleeping soundly for the first time in probably weeks, she was hooked up to a drip and had a nose feeder on but apart from that she looked peaceful and normal, apart from the bruises and other cuts that covered her skin, but they would heal, they wouldn't give her more painful memories of this incident, though she might have the painful reminder of a broken heart.

He leaned against the wall, and they all remained their silently for a while, then Tony turned "you should all go home" he said softly and Ziva nodded "go you have all been working non-stop since this thing began, go get some rest, we will call you if something happens we promise" "are you sure" Gibbs asked, they both nodded and Ziva stood "go Gibbs" she said "thank you for everything but go sleep" he smiled as she hugged him "will be back tomorrow" he murmured, she smiled "you get some sleep to Ziver" he said firmly, she nodded "will do" she said and moved back to her chair. Gibbs followed the others out, but before he left he paused again and went to the desk and asked after Amir Kedar again, the nurse couldn't tell him anything "he is still in surgery" she said "sorry that is all I can tell you" he thanked her before heading home, he sighed and picked up the photo of Tali on his workbench grinning as she sat on the prow of her boat they had made, he smiled "I'll see you tomorrow shortcake" he whispered "with those pretty little eyes of yours open" he set the photo down and went and lay in the boat he settled himself down before closing his eyes and falling into a deep deep sleep.

XOXOXO

_I stared at the girl in front of me, she looked familiar, she was slightly older than me, maybe 17 at the oldest, she had dark frizzy hair and big brown eyes "who are you" I asked, she smiled at me "you know who I am Tali, I live inside of you as a memory" I stared at her before realising "you are ima's sister" I breathed "you are my Aunt Tali" the girl nodded "it is nice to meet you, my niece" I smiled at her as she smiled back "my ima has told me lots about you" I said eagerly, "she really loved you and she misses you loads" Aunt Tali's smile weakened slightly "I know" she whispered "I miss her too, I just wish things had been different between us when I died" _

_I frowned "what do you mean" she lowered her head "we had been arguing before I was killed, and we hadn't spoken in days, I was mad at her even though I knew she was just trying to protect me, I just didn't understand"_

"_it didn't change how my mom loved you" I said "those feelings never change Aunt Tali" she nodded "I know, but I still feel bad" "don't" I persisted, she smiled and took my hand "you need to wake up soon Tali, wake up and go to your family but before you go promise me some things" I nod_

"_Promise me you will tell your ima that I love her still and you make sure you tell her every day, as often as possible, life is too short Tali, make sure people know how you feel" I nod again "I promise" she smiled "make sure your ima is happy, she deserves to be happy after everything that we went though as children, I am sure you now understand" I nod lowering my head "she is so different and happy now with you and your father, make sure she never loses either of you" she smiled, then she cupped her hands around my face looking at me with eyes similar to my mother's "you take care of your little brother or sister Tali, they may annoy you to hell but life I saw is unbearable when you lose them, love them and protect them" "always" I said, she smiled and then kissed my forehead "You are such a brave child" she said "never give up hope, you are a memory of me so I live on inside of you sweet Tali" I smile "you are always there for me" I ask "always" she promised "as is your other namesake" _

_I look over to see another woman, older now standing smiling at me "your Cait" I whisper, she nodded smiling "ah I see so much of your father in you Tali" she said, I smile "he and the team still miss you" I say "even after all these years" she comes forward and bends to my level "they shouldn't miss me" she said softly, "because I am here always" she touched my heart before smiling and rising "look after your dad Tali" she said "you know what he is like" I nod grinning "he hasn't changed" I ask "not in the slightest" she says with a laugh, I giggle "protect those you love Tali" Cait said, then she smiled "your father is lucky" she said "I am glad he found your mother, he makes her so happy and she him, as do you" I smile _

"_time for you to wake up now sweetheart" Aunt Tali says "remember we are always there inside of you, giving you strength as you keep our memories alive" I nod, they are fading now but I call out to them "wait, can you tell Amir for me that I am sorry things turned out how they did, and that he was a good friend" _

_A gentle laugh echoed around "he already knows, and we don't need to tell him" then everything was getting brighter and brighter before with a flash it ended._

Tali sighed as she tried to force her eyes open, then she frowned, this waking up in hospital thing was becoming a bit of a habit, she decided.

**So? What did you think?**

**Please say you liked it :D**

**Now slightly urgent but baby time what do you think?**

**Boy or Girl – please let me know with names thanks :D let me know**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, glad you liked the last chapter , it was interesting to write that was for sure, hope you like this one. P.S. thanks for the name suggestions for baby DiNozzo, keep them coming.**

Chapter 13 – Road of Recovery

Tali mumbled as she struggled to open her eyes, they fluttered briefly and she saw figure sitting next to her bed, she sighed and managed to open her eyes, tiredly she looked at her visitor and smiled "hi daddy" she whispered, her dad smiled "hey princess" he said softly rising to kiss her forehead. She smiled and lifted her arms and placed them exhaustedly around his neck, she felt him wrap his arms around her holding her tight, and he let out a sigh of relief as he hugged her.

"where's ima" Tali asked, Tony gave a small smile and nodded to the other side of her bed, she turned her head to see her mom asleep in the chair, curled up one hand resting on her stomach, she turned back to her dad "is she ok" she asked worriedly "I mean with the baby and all" Tony smiled taking her hand "so far so good" he said softly and Tali sighed in relief, looking back at her mom, with a smile Tony moved round to the other side of the bed and shook Ziva awake, she mumbled and looked at him blearily.

"hey Zee" he said softly "look who wants to see you" she turned to see Tali looking at her in the hospital bed, she sighed in relief "Tali" she said softly rising and moving towards her daughter, her eyes shone with tears, Tali smiled weakly "ima" she said, and then the two of them were hugging each other tightly, tears slipping down their cheeks, Tony watched them and felt a few tears of his own slide down his face, Tali looked up then and raised one arm "family hug" she commanded and with a smile he wrapped them both in his arms and held them. For a long while the three of them remained like that wrapped in each other's arms, clinging on trying to make up for the time they had lost.

Then with a sigh they parted and Tali fell back against the pillows with a sigh "are you alright Tali" Ziva asked concerned, Tali looked at her with a smile on her face "I am ok" she said "tired and my stomach hurts but I am fine, though I do think you ought to permanently reserve a hospital bed for me" they both laughed "funny enough I was considering reserving a parking space" Tony joked making Tali giggle. They chatted for a bit until a doctor came in and checked Tali over "you are doing well Tali" he said, Tali grinned "let me guess" she said "off school for at least two weeks, bed rest for a week and no sport until someone clears me" he looked surprised but nodded "yeah exactly that" he said, he smiled "I would say a few more days then you can go home" Tali nodded eagerly, and with a smile he said "you are a hero everyone says" and with that he left.

Once he was gone though Tali slumped back against her pillows again a glum look crossing her face "Tali" Ziva asked gently, she gave her a small smile "I don't think I am a hero" she said softly "I was just trying to protect me family, and I didn't save everyone"

Tony looked at Ziva who looked at him and then nodded, they both stood then and Tali looked at them confused "well you have other visitors" Tony said with a small smile "don't want to keep them waiting" Tali grinned eager to see her aunts and uncles again, with a smile at her they both left walking down the hall to fetch her first visitor no doubt. She closed her eyes and dozed as she waited, she heard the door open and someone exhaled loudly, she opened her eyes and stared a look of shock and relief spreading across her face.

Her father was standing in the doorway smiling at her "you did save everyone ninja" he said, he looked down and nodded at her visitor before stepping out and closing the door behind him. Amir stood there staring at her, he looked uncertain and worried but relieved to see her, and he looked none the worse aside from a few cuts and his arm in a sling and the fact that he was wearing a hospital gown. Tali smiled in relief "Amir" she breathed "you're ok" tentatively he stepped forward and sat down in the chair her father had vacated, then he nodded "thanks to you" he said softly "you stopped him from killing me", she smiled and lowered her head "Amir I am sorry about your father" he lowered his head too

"he made his choice" he said quietly, she reached out and took his uninjured hand and squeezed it gently, he looked up and smiled at her "so you are feeling better Myka, no sorry Tali yes" he grinned at her sheepishly still sluggish in his English, she smiled and spoke in Hebrew "yes my name is Tali and I am better thank you, as I said to my parents I am used to this getting shot business" he nodded and smiled, he spoke in Hebrew grateful for her change "sorry, just a bit confusing, with your name and all, I still think of you as Myka" she lowered her head

"Amir I am so sorry for lying to you, really I am, I didn't want to I swear" "hey" he said squeezing her hand "don't worry I forgive you", he looked at her with his clear eyes gentle "besides if you hadn't we wouldn't have met and my father would have killed thousands, hell he might have made me kill thousands, you did save me from that Tali, you helped me gain the courage to stand up to him" she smiled weakly "but I still lied" she said uncertainly "yet you told me the truth and asked for my forgiveness" he said "and I am granting it to you Tali so stop apologising" she grinned "alright then" she said, her grin widened "you can call me Myka if it makes things easier for you" he smiled "thanks but no thanks I want to get to know the real you now" she grinned.

"so we are good" she checked, he nodded "no hard feelings" he promised "about anything", she smiled, "what are we then" she asked "I haven't forgotten how you kissed me" Amir glanced out into the hall where Tali could see her parents talking quietly "I don't know" he said "I mean I think I like you Tali, a lot, it is just I don't know what I am to do now my father is dead, I am confused, and you are right, the kiss was rushed and all that" she smiled "it didn't feel that bad though" she admitted, he smiled widely "I didn't think so either" he said, she smiled "long distance relationships don't work out though" she said, she held out her hand "best friends" he grinned and took her hand and shook it "best friends" he declared, they both grinned.

"so what will you do now" Tali asked, Amir shrugged "I don't know" he said "I might go back to Israel, the house is still in my name but I will sell it and I have an aunt in Be'err Sheva, I will see if she will take me in, at least for a little while, till I go to college, they have good schools in Be'err Sheva but I don't know about the colleges, they kind of suck" Tali grinned "there are some pretty good ones here in America" she offered, he grinned "I will consider it". "when will you leave" Tali asked, he lowered his head "as soon as I am allowed to Tali, I would love to get to know you a bit better but right now all I see when I look out the window is a city in which my father died, a city in which my father tried to kill me, I need to get out of here for a bit, I need time" she nodded sadly "stay in touch" she said, he nodded "I promise" he said.

He looked at her then "what about you, what will you do now" she smiled "try to live a normal life if I can" she said "but I don't know, Mossad broke me, and I can hide it but it will always be there, I won't ever be the same person I was before I first ran into danger but I accept that and will live my life as I am" he nodded "you are not a bad person Tali" he said "you did what you did to protect your family, hell you shot yourself to protect me, no one has ever shown that sort of kindness to me before" she grinned weakly "kindness" she said "Most people would call it stupidity, I am being called a hero for what I did but I don't think shooting holes in yourself is heroic, with my training I should have dodged the bullet" he smiled and took her hand again "thanks though" he said "any time" Tali responded "well maybe not, ah you know what I mean" he chuckled "you are heroic Tali" he said "you are so brave, no one else would have acted how you acted, you could have died by doing that"

Tali shook her head "nah I calculated" she said, he frowned at her "I have seen plenty of bodies before, I know where everything important is and I have worked out trajectory angles with our forensic scientist, I did simple math, worked out the rough angle and well bobs your uncle" he looked at her oddly "American saying" she explained, he nodded "you were a bit off though" he said "I hear the bullet clipped your lung" she shrugged "ah well can't be perfect first time round" "please don't do it again" he said seriously, she laughed and then winced in pain, before sighing and looking at him with a small smile, he gazed at her sadly "you aren't broken Tali" he said softly "you are still human, you have a heart that cares, that is what is important" she looked at him oddly "you sound like my dad" she mumbled "he tells my mom that" he smiled.

"I met your parents" he said, "they came to see me this morning when I woke up, they were kind to me considering what my father did to you" she gave him a look "you are not your father Amir" she said firmly, he nodded "they thanked me for doing what I did, standing up to my father" he gave a small smile "I thanked them for not shooting me, though I suppose I have you to thank for that" she smiled "they wouldn't have done it anyway" she said "they don't harm kids" he gave her a weak smile "I was holding the trigger to the bomb Tali, a bomb he placed whilst I held you hostage" "nah" she said "wasn't hostage, just differences of opinion, he held me hostage, you wouldn't have shot me, he would have" he smiled again "anyway you are lucky" he said "you have great parents, your mother is nice, I grew up being told she was a soulless killer" Tali smiled "I am lucky" she said, they sat in silence before Amir looked over his shoulder, through the window they could see her parents watching them, Gibbs was standing watching them too.

"I guess you have other visitors to see" Amir said "I should go, your parents kind of snuck me out anyway" she smiled "get better soon Tali" he said, she smiled "I'll see you again wont I" she asked, he nodded looking down though "yeah" he said "we'll see each other again" she looked at him, he picked up a piece of paper and jotted some things down "here is my information" he said, Tali tore a bit off the bottom and wrote down her own details "here is mine" she said "don't be a stranger" he smiled and then bent down to hug her, she hugged him back, then she felt his lips brush her hair and he murmured "take care of yourself Yankee" she growled at him but he just chuckled before pulling away "don't leave without saying goodbye" Tali said, he nodded "I won't" he said "talk soon superwoman" she rolled her eyes as her exited the room, he nodded to her parents who nodded back and then he walked slowly up the hall and out of sight.

She looked back at the door as her Uncle Gibbs entered "hi uncle Gibbs" she said, he smiled at her "hey shortcake" he said softly as he moved over, she held out her arms and hugged him tightly as he pulled her against his chest holding her tightly "you had us worried kiddo" he said, she smiled "sorry, won't get kidnapped again I hope" he rolled his eyes at her "don't do any of it again" he said "especially not the part where you jammed a gun into your stomach and pulled the trigger" she grinned "what were you thinking kid" he said exasperated, she thought and then shrugged "I wasn't really" she said "but it was the only option I could see" he sighed at her and sat down looking at her with his piercing blue eyes "how you doing" he asked.

She opened her mouth to reply that she was fine, but one look into those eyes and she knew he would see straight through any lies she told, she lowered her head "I'm… hanging on" she said, he smiled "it will get better shortcake, I promise" she nodded, "I know" she whispered "I am no stranger to danger now" he squeezed her hand comfortingly "so Amir" he said, she looked at him "what about him" she asked, he looked at her "what's happening to him now" he asked, she lowered her head "he is going back to Israel" she said softly, he sighed "that is probably what is best for him now sweetheart, he needs to get over his father's betrayal and death" "I know" Tali said, she looked at him "but you're going to miss him" Gibbs guessed, she nodded "he was kind to me and" she looked at him "I know I am too young but how do you know if you are in love" she asked, she saw something flare up in her godfather's eyes, pain mostly and surprise "you just know" he said softly "you can feel it inside you and" he smiled "I was told you know because suddenly all the songs make sense"

She smiled weakly "and you are never too young to be in love honey, remember that" she leaned over and hugged him "thanks" she whispered, he hugged her back, "uncle Gibbs" she said "yeah" she raised her head to look at him "do you still miss your wife and daughter" he looked at her "every dammed day" he said quietly "does it get easier" she asked "it doesn't get easier honey but you learn how to cope and move on" he said hugging her "and I was lucky" she looked at him "why" she asked, he smiled and gently caught hold of her face "because I got two wonderful foster sons and two beautiful foster daughters and a perfect granddaughter" she smiled at him and hugged him again, he kissed the top of her head gently.

"what will happen to me now" Tali asked "I killed someone", he sighed "no you didn't honey you shot him but we killed him, you won't get blamed I promise, you will have to answer some questions about what happened to you after Mossad lost you, but apart from that you can carry on with your life, it will go on as it was before" she sighed and shook her head "no it won't" she said "I don't feel the same" she looked at him unhappily "I feel so different, I mean I don't feel scared of anything now, death is just a word to me, and I have so much anger inside of me, I want to let it out" she stared "how do I do that without hurting anyone" she asked, he rubbed her shoulder, "things change shortcake" he said "you can't avoid changes, but sometimes they are insignificant, changes doesn't mean that your whole life will change honey" he cupped her face, she looked at him again "does it get any easier, the fact that you took a life" she asked "because it haunts me, makes me feel different", he studied her "you get used to the feeling" he said "you learn how to push it aside, but you are still the same girl you were Tali, sweet loving, caring, cheeky, maybe just a bit more kickass, you will learn to cope with the changes and find that they don't affect you I promise" she nodded "and you don't have to do it alone sweet pea we are all here for you every step of the way, no matter how steep the climb might be or how long the road is, we are all here for you, always and forever"

She smiled "thank you" she whispered and he smiled "any time sweet pea" he said tussling her hair playfully making her grin. Abby came in squealing just then and hugged Tali tight "you" she squealed "don't you ever do anything like that again what were you thinking" "I wasn't really thinking" Tali gasped "I was kidnapped remember", Abby pulled away to glare at her "I meant your stunt with the gun" "oh that" Tali said "yeah I wasn't really thinking" "that is obvious" Abby growled hugging her again, McGee entered then and smiled at Tali "hi Uncle McGee" she said hugging him "hey Tali" he said hugging her back, she grinned happily. Her parents re-entered then, smiling at the sight of her home and happy.

XOXOXO

Amir stood in the doorway to Tali's room watching her sleep, he fingered the note in his hand uncertainly as he watched her, she seemed truly peaceful now, curled up on her side breathing slowly in and out, he sighed looking down at the piece of folded paper in his hand, then he lowered his head and turned to leave. He froze as he saw Tali's father standing behind him watching him curiously "you ok" he asked "um" Amir said "yes, sorry I just wanted to say goodbye to Tali"

Tony DiNozzo looked at him "You have been discharged" he asked softly looking at the boy in his home clothes, he nodded, Tony caught sight of the bag "and you are going home, back to Israel" he nodded again "I can't stay here" he said "might as well not delay the inevitable" Tony watched him "you not going to say goodbye to her" he asked looking into Tali's room where his daughter slept, Amir slowly shook his head "I don't want to wake her" he said, he hesitated "and I think it might be easier for the both of us if this was a clean break, I hurt her, she hurt me, we forgave each other and decided we would remain friends, and now I think it is best if we leave it at that" Tony looked at him, he was gazing at Tali "is it going to be easier for you" he asked softly, the boy nodded "I care a lot for your daughter Agent DiNozzo, but now is not the right time for either of us, I just need to leave" Tony sighed "it won't be easier for her" he said "she wants to say goodbye to you" Amir looked at him "why prolong the pain of saying goodbye" he asked, Tony nodded "do what you think is best" he said "I know you have her best interests at heart" he nodded "I do" he said.

He held up a note that he clutched in his hand "will you give this to her for me" he asked, Tony nodded and took the note, then slowly Amir slid a leather bracelet off of his wrist and handed that to him too "and this" he said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of Tali's "she gave this to me" he said "I think deep down she knew I might leave without saying goodbye" Tony nodded again, Tali was smart like that "at least then she has something of mine to remember me by again I have something of hers" he said.

Then he lifted his bag onto his back "thank you Agent DiNozzo, for everything and I am sorry for my part in what happened to your daughter", Tony nodded "it's ok" he said "you are not to blame", Amir nodded and glanced into Tali's room one last time, then he began to walk off "oh and Amir" Tony called, he looked back "stay in touch" he said, "and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call us" he offered the boy his card, Amir smiled and took it "thank you" he said "I hope Tali is safe now" he said "she deserves to be safe and happy after everything she has been through" Tony nodded "good luck Amir" he said, he nodded and then turned and walked down the hall, he glanced back one last time and then he was gone.

Tony watched him leave and then stared down the hall after him, then he turned, Ziva was leaning against the wall further up the corridor looking after Amir, she looked at her husband "he is gone" she said softly, Tony nodded moving towards her, "Tali isn't going to like that" he murmured "but he is right, it might be better" Ziva sighed "yes but it doesn't make it much less painful" she said, Tony hugged her tightly, he didn't know how he felt about Amir, part of him wanted to push him away from Tali, she was still his baby girl, he didn't want her to grow up and be into boys yet, but another part of him said it was too late, she liked Amir, and was growing up, but he knew that no matter how old she got, she would always be his little girl.

XOXOXO

When Tali woke up her dad was sitting beside her watching her "morning" she mumbled, he gave her a small smile "morning ninja sleep ok" she nodded "yeah I feel better now" she said happily, Tony grinned "good because the doctor said you can come home today as long as you stay off your feet" Tali beamed "sweet" she said "can't wait to get home, though I need to say goodbye to Amir before I leave" she stopped when she saw her father's face "what" she asked.

Tony took her hand gently "he's gone ninja" he said gently, Tali stared "what" she whispered, Tony nodded "he left late last night" Tali frowned "but he didn't say goodbye" she said confused "he came to" Tony said, "but you were sleeping, he asked me to give this to you" he handed Tali the note, then he placed something in her palm and closed her fingers over it "and he told me to give you this to remember him by" he rose and kissed her forehead before leaving to give her a minute.

Slowly Tali unfolded the note and read the word he had written:

_Hey Yankee, sorry Tali but that is your nickname so get used to it_

_I know you are probably upset that I left without saying goodbye, but understand that I thought it might be easier for us both this way, I mean if I waited it wouldn't have made it any less painful to say our farewells, we said what we needed to say and everything else didn't need to be said._

_I will never forget you superwoman, you changed my life so much and I thank you for it, you helped me burst free from my cage and spread my wings and learn how to fly._

_Don't worry Tali, we will see each other again, and we have contact details, I promise we will talk regularly. You are a great friend that I will never forget; I thought since I have your ring, that you should have something of mine, though I don't need it to remember you, you lit up my world superwoman, you had me awed, especially when you became the first person to beat me at fighting._

_Stay safe Yankee; don't get into any more trouble if that isn't too much to ask. See you soon_

_With love_

_Your friend always_

_Amir_

Tali read the note twice before it sank in, then she lowered the paper and looked at her clenched fist, slowly she uncurled her fingers to see a leather bracelet with a metal bead engraved with a Star of David on it, she smiled slightly and slid it onto her wrist, tightening it so as not to lose it, then she read the note one last time before leaning back in her bed. She heard movement and looked up to see her mom standing in the doorway, she moved towards her daughter and sat on the bed next to her "you ok" she asked softly, Tali nodded and leaned against her "yeah" she said with a sigh "just wish he had stuck around to say goodbye" Ziva didn't say anything, she just rubbed Tali's shoulder and kissed her hair.

"he kissed me you know" Tali mumbled, Ziva started and looked down at her "really" she said, Tali nodded "did you let him" she asked, Tali shrugged "well he kind of planted it on me but I didn't say no, it was actually kind of ok for a first kiss" Ziva smiled at her "you will never forget your first kiss tateleh" she said "so it is good that it was nice" Tali smiled at her, then she looked slowly up at her mom "do you still miss your sister" she asked, Ziva stroked her hair "every day" she said truthfully "but I am used to it now" Tali looked at her "this might sound weird but whilst I was asleep I had a dream about my namesakes, Aunt Tali and Cait" Ziva froze and looked down at her daughter "really" she said, she looked up and saw Tony standing in the doorway, he looked just as shocked as she felt.

Tali nodded "your sister looked a lot like you, didn't she, but she was only 16 and her hair was slightly lighter and shorter, only shoulder length and she didn't have the 'v' shape on her forehead" Ziva froze, Tali had pretty much described her sister perfectly the last time she had seen her, she had cut her hair to shoulder length a few months before she had died, Tali hadn't seen any photos of her like that, she looked back at her daughter who was watching her "what happened" she asked, Tali smiled "I know it is weird but I think you will like it, Aunt Tali told me to tell you that she loves you still even after death and even though things were strained between you before she died, she loved you loads" she smiled and snugged against her mother's chest "you were her big sister and nothing would ever change that"

Ziva felt tears come to her eyes as Tali said that and she buried her head into her daughter's head smiling as she blinked back tears, Tali hugged her tightly back "and she said make sure you are happy, you deserve to be happy" she added, Ziva smiled "I am happy tateleh" she said softly, then Tali looked up at her dad as he moved towards them "Cait seemed nice" she said "though I got the impression you annoyed her a lot" Tony let out a shaky laugh "that is an understatement" he said, Tali smiled "she said that you hadn't changed at all, and that I have to look after you cus I know what you are like" she paused and looked at her dad who smiled "she said that you and the team shouldn't miss her anymore because she is always with us, she reached over and touched her dad's heart "right here" she said softly "and that I am keeping their spirits alive and they are always there for us all, giving us strength" Tony had to blink furiously to keep back tears, god that did sound like Cait alright, he pulled both Tali and Ziva into his arms and hugged them both tightly, they clung to him too, for a long while.

When they pulled apart Tali was right, they had liked hearing what she had dreamed, it had sounded weird but so nice at the same time, and rather spooky how she had perfectly imagined two people she had never met before, but nice. He smiled at Tali noticing how Amir's bracelet was around her wrist, he looked at her carefully, she looked sad but not too bad, she seemed strong, just how he remembered her.

"so when can I go home" she demanded, Tony laughed "I will go see if I can find your doctor ninja" he said and after squeezing her hand he left. Tali smiled at her mother "you ok" she asked suddenly looking worried "sorry if I upset you" Ziva smiled "no tateleh, thank you, that was actually just what I wanted to hear, it helped" indeed a load of guilt she had felt since Tali's death had lessened tremendously, she no longer felt bad that they had been fighting, yes Tali had been her little sister, and siblings always squabbled she knew, she lay back against the pillows with Tali in her arms, she felt Tali rest her hand on her stomach "how's baby" she asked, Ziva smiled "better now their big sister is back" she said, Tali smiled and then turned her head towards her mother and looked her in the eye "missed you" she whispered, Ziva tightened her grip "I missed you to tateleh, so so much" she whispered feeling tears in her eyes as she remembered those days without her little daughter.

Tony returned then with Tali's doctor who gave her a once over, told her strict instructions and then signed her release forms, Tali grinned as she was released "yay" she exclaimed "home time" Tony laughed and picked up a bag he had bought and handed it to her "we'll go finish signing the papers ninja, you get dressed" she nodded eagerly and joined them in the lobby when she was done. With every minute they got closer to their apartment, her smile grew and grew until when they unlocked the door, she let out a moan of relief as she practically fell through the door, she flopped straight on the sofa and looked at them "movie" she suggested, and with a laugh they joined her, settling down curled up against one another, the one happy dysfunctional family they had always been and always would be.

**Hope you like it, I was actually crying slightly when I wrote that chapter, but I enjoyed it, I liked getting right into Tali's head to figure out how she is feeling and things.**

**Now slightly urgent but baby time what do you think?**

**Boy or Girl – please let me know with names thanks :D let me know**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, really glad you are liking this story, I love all the suggestions and the reviews make my day **

**Hope you like this one too**

Chapter 14 – Struggles for Control

Ziva stirred uncomfortably as she lay in bed, she couldn't get comfortable now, it had been a week and a half since Tali had come home to them and she was now beginning to show her pregnancy, and sleep wasn't coming as easily, she had been staying home with Tali for this past week helping her recover, but it was hard. At first Tali had been fine, her normal cheeky self, but the past couple of days her cheer and humour appeared to be rather forced, she was quieter and more uncertain, Ziva hoped she would be ok.

Giving up on the possibility of sleep at that moment she carefully sat up, beside her Tony mumbled as he felt her leave his arms "Zee" he murmured "shh" she whispered "go back to sleep I am fine" with another mumble Tony did as he was asked. She padded out into the living room and then into the kitchen to get a glass of water, sighing she drank it hoping that this would help her sleep, just then she heard a sound and she froze listening hard. Another loud whimper sounded and with a frown she moved towards Tali's room and listened, she could hear her daughter gasping and moving from the other side of the door, slowly she pushed it open.

Tali was thrashing and gasping in her sleep, and the occasional cry slipped from between her clenched jaws, she jerked then scrabbling frantically to get away from her fears. Instantly Ziva moved into the room towards her, she sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to her daughter "Tali" she said softly "hush tateleh it is ok" she said, she shook her gently and Tali bolted awake, recoiling away from her in fright, "shh" Ziva soothed "it is only me tateleh, you are safe" Tali stared at her, her breathing was loud and laboured and she was drenched in sweat "ima" she whispered "did I wake you, I am sorry" Ziva shook her head "No tateleh you didn't wake me, I couldn't sleep" she studied her daughter "were you dreaming about Israel" she asked quietly, Tali lowered her head and nodded "is this the first time" Ziva asked, Tali shook her head "no I have been having them for a couple of nights now" Ziva pulled her into a hug and Tali curled up against her chest, she was still shaking slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us tateleh" Ziva asked quietly as she hugged her daughter feeling her shaking slowly subside , Tali didn't answer at first she just hugged her mother tightly, then she mumbled "because I was hoping they would stop, and I didn't want to hurt you" Ziva looked down at her "what do you mean" she asked confused, Tali looked up at her "because they hurt" she whispered "they are so painful to remember because the whole experience was painful, I didn't want you to know about how much it hurt, I thought it might remind you of your childhood" Ziva hugged Tali close "tateleh" she said softly "do not hide things, it doesn't help, for a long time I did before I opened up to you father and it helped, what happened to me when I was your age and younger does hurt but it doesn't mean I want you to hurt even more and be afraid to tell me"

Tali hugged her not responding, slowly Ziva leaned back against the headboard of the bed still clutching Tali tight, Ziva kissed her head before saying gently "I know what my father did to you Tali, well some of it anyway, he showed it to us, we all know" Tali looked up at her "they showed you" she said "how much" "enough" Ziva said softly "I am here if you need me to talk to Tali, I promise it won't hurt me"

Tali was silent for a long while before she spoke, slowly at first but then the words just poured out as though she couldn't stop voicing her fears once she had started "I was so scared when I woke up, when I was on the plane, I didn't understand, I was terrified, and then when I met my grandfather, he was so horrible to me, I was so confused, but then I understood why you never spoke to him, he told me that you refused to give me up and he disowned you, and that he was keeping his promise to you that he would come and take me" Ziva hugged her "yes" she said "I haven't spoken to him since he threatened me and told me I had no place in the family if I had a baby with your father, because he doesn't like your dad Tali because he killed a Mossad agent" Tali blinked "a story for another time" Ziva whispered "but I should have realised long before that he didn't care for me, when he wouldn't rescue me from the suicide mission he sent me into" she looked at Tali who looked at her confused

"he sent me on a mission to Somalia, my team mates were injured, I should have fallen back but my father had told us to continue the mission or die trying, I went on alone and was captured, I was held for months tateleh, I was convinced I would die" she felt a small smile creep onto her face "and then your father found me" she whispered "he had heard that I had been killed in a ship sinking but he refused to believe it, so he tracked me to Somalia and got himself purposefully captured by my abductor and managed to get him to bring me to him, he was so shot up on truth serum, that was when he first told me he loved me, he said 'couldn't live without you"

Tali gave a small smile "perfect timings as always" she mumbled and Ziva smiled "your uncle Gibbs shot Saleem our abductor and they got me out, I don't think your father let go of me throughout our escape and the whole way home" she smiled again "I learned then that my father had done nothing for me tateleh, I was his only surviving daughter and he left me to the sharks yes, I suppose he even handed me over to them"

Tali snuggled against her "I understand that now" she whispered "I understand what you meant when you were taught never to hold back, he let Malachi beat me up, no matter what I did Malachi would always win, I just stopped trying, but I had so much anger inside of me, then one day I just snapped and fought back, I still didn't win though, I didn't understand any of it" Ziva hugged Tali close "Malachi was learning to fight when I was slightly younger than him, I have watched him fight for years, even I couldn't have beaten him tateleh"

Tali was quiet for another minute before she said "is it true what he said about leaving you and your sister in the woods" Ziva nodded "yes" she responded "and you walked the wrong way on purpose" Ziva nodded again, Tali shivered "I was terrified and I had people in there with me, how did you do it on your own, how did you cope with being the only one out there" Ziva hugged her tightly "I had been trained for that sort of thing since I was younger than you Tali" she thought back to that day "I was just used to the idea of it, it didn't scare me" Tali was quiet again before she spoke "I was scared" she mumbled "I was running for ages and then I had to fight and I was so confused, I beat them, I couldn't understand it, I kept on running for a whole day I ran, I barely noticed my side was hurting until it got dark, then I was alone, I fell into a ditch and just didn't have the strength to get back up" a small sob rose in her throat "I remember just lying there, I didn't want to fight anymore, I just gave up" she paused "part of me just wanted everything to end, because I didn't want to have to go through any more of it"

Ziva felt tears in her eyes as Tali sobbed that out, she gripped her daughter tightly, she felt her hatred for her father increase, she hugged her rubbing her back gently "and then I did beat Malachi" Tali sobbed "I felt so much anger inside of me and I just took me over, I didn't even think, I just did, the next thing I knew I had a knife to Malachi's throat" she paused and looked up at her mother "I am scared" she whispered "scared that I would have killed him if my grandfather hadn't drugged me, I was actually thinking about doing it" "shh" Ziva whispered "it is ok tateleh you didn't kill him" "but I wanted to" she cried "I wanted to do it so bad" Ziva didn't answer she just hugged her, eventually Tali managed to stop her crying and she just hugged her mother breathing hard.

They were silent for a long time before Tali spoke again "do you still feel it" she asked, Ziva looked down at her "feel what tateleh", Tali gazed at her "the anger, the urges, I can feel everything stored up, so much anger, I don't know how much I can store before I snap, and I am scared about what will happen when I snap, I don't want someone to get hurt" Ziva kissed her forehead "I still feel the anger tateleh" she said softly "you just learn to channel it, I can channel it to determination to catch a killer and when I need to fight I can use it then" "but I can't fight" Tali whispered "I am scared that if I start to let it out again it will take me over and I will hurt someone bad" Ziva thought, she was right, sometimes the anger was too strong and she struggled to control it, Tali was still so young, she wouldn't be able to control it if it all became too much, what if she snapped at school and hurt a child, she would have to find a way for her to let it all out safely.

"we will think of something tateleh I promise you" Tali hugged her, she was breathing hard "I don't want to go back to school" she whispered "I don't want to go there and have a repeat of last year after I went back, I mean they will know what I did and they will badger me, and I don't want to have to struggle to control my frustration" Ziva bit her lip, of course Tali's stunt had been all over the news, some footage had been caught of it luckily it was too far away for her daughter to be positively identified but the kids at her school would be able to put two and two together, they knew that it was a young girl, Tali had been missing then this stunt would come up and she would return different, they would if they already hadn't, realise it was her.

"don't worry" she whispered "we will sort something out I promise" Tali sighed and burrowed deeper into her chest, she hugged her tightly, "will you tell me a story" she whispered "I need a distraction" Ziva nodded "what kind of story" she asked, Tali looked up at her "tell me about the first time you and dad met"

Ziva smiled, then she slowly slid down into a lying down position hugging Tali tightly as she began "I had been sent from Israel to be a control officer for my half-brother Ari, he had just killed Cait, I went to NCIS, I wanted to talk to Agent Gibbs who was mad, swearing that he would kill Ari for what he had done, when I arrived he was not there the only one there was your father" she smiled at the memory "he was gazing into space, then he just suddenly said 'sometimes I picture you naked" Tali sniggered "yes I had no idea what he was talking about, I just stood there, he seemed to notice me then because he tried to cover it up by saying he was on the phone, I didn't believe him, he said he was playing charades on the phone and I said he was having phone sex" Tali giggled again "he asked who I was and I told him, I don't know what went through his head when I said Mossad, but all he could say was that I was Israeli, and then he introduced himself and then told me he was imagining his dead partner, naked I know and tried to defend himself by saying he wasn't the only one" she smiled "I teased him, I said women did it too and looked at him, I loved the way his eyes popped so I kept on going" Tali smiled "Uncle Gibbs was right when he said nothing has changed" she said and Ziva smiled

"did you know you loved him" Tali asked, Ziva thought "I felt something" she said "But I didn't know for a long time that it was love, the love that can only be felt once" Tali smiled "what was your first kiss with him like" she asked, Ziva grinned "we were undercover" she said in this hotel room playing a couple of married assassins and your dad was being your dad and I was worried that the room might be bugged so I just moved over to him took him to the bed, he was looking at me wondering where I was going and then he leaned in as I leaned in and we kissed" Tali smiled "how did you feel" she asked "I felt a fire get lit inside of me" Ziva whispered "I never wanted it to end, it was so magical" "did you see fireworks" Tali asked, Ziva looked at her "I did with Amir" she mumbled, Ziva smiled "yes" she said "I did see fireworks tateleh" Tali sighed and went quiet.

"Try and get some more sleep sweetheart" Ziva whispered "I will stay" Tali looked up at her "thank you" she whispered, she snuggled down and tentatively closed her eyes to sleep. Once her breathing had slowed Ziva was left thinking as she lay there curled up next to her terrified daughter, she didn't know what they were going to do now, she knew how Tali was feeling, every emotion she felt changed to anger, the anger would be simmering slowly, she would constantly feel like a bomb waiting to explode, not knowing what would trigger her uncontrollable rage, it was hard, but she had gotten used to it, once Tali was born her anger had abated and changed more to love, but when she had been young the rush of anger was electric, uncontrollable. And then there was the urge to hurt, the anger lit that fuse and god knows what would happen when Tali's was lit, she was so much stronger than Ziva, she was a perfect assassin, she would want to kill.

Mossad had changed Tali, they had broken her, everyone knew it, but they had broken Ziva too and she had managed to survive, to learn to control herself, she had changed. Tali was young and inexperienced but that was good, she was easier to teach, and she wanted to learn, Ziva would help her, no matter how long it took, or how hard it was, she would help Tali live the wonderful life she deserved, she would teach her to control her urges, channel the anger. But there was the rush still, when Ziva had been in Mossad she had lived for those rushes, the rush of excitement she felt when danger was around, she now still got these at NCIS, would Tali want those rushes too? And if so how did she get them?

Ziva sighed, she hated her father for what she had done to her daughter, she hadn't deserved any of it, she was so sweet and had been so innocent to the true horrors of the world, then Mossad had destroyed that innocence, she stroked Tali's hair before shifting into a more comfortable position, still hugging her daughter she closed her eyes, she still felt tense, slowly glad that Tali had opened up to her she began to try and relax, she would deal with this in the morning, right now though she needed sleep.

XOXOXO

Tony grunted as he woke up, something felt weird, he opened his eyes and leapt as he saw that the bed was empty, he frowned thinking, he remembered Ziva tossing and turning in the night unable to sleep before getting up but he didn't remember her coming back in, slowly he swung himself out of bed and padded out into the living room, he saw that Tali's bedroom door was lying open so he crept over and peered round, then he smiled, Ziva was curled up with Tali curled up tight against her, their bodies pressed so tightly together it was hard to tell them apart, both of them clutched at each other tightly.

He watched them for a minute before Ziva sighed and rolled over "Tony" she mumbled when she saw him "how long have you been standing there" he smiled as he moved in and crouched next to her "long enough to enjoy the view, but not long enough for it to be creepy" he said cheekily, she smiled and rolled her eyes at him, "how long have you been in there with her" he asked looking at Tali still fast asleep, she sighed "since I got out of bed but we didn't sleep for a while" he frowned "we" he questioned.

Ziva slowly eased herself out of Tali's bed and slipped out of her room, Tony followed closing the door behind them, she slipped over to the couch and sat down, slowly he sat next to her and looked at her waiting for her to explain, she took his hand and squeezed it before saying softly "she was dreaming last night, dreaming of Israel" Tony sighed, he had feared as much "and it wasn't the first time" Ziva continued "she has been having them for a couple of nights but didn't want to cause us pain by telling us" Tony nodded and rubbed her shoulder.

Ziva looked down "I told her she could tell me anything, and she just burst open, see told me everything Mossad did to her, and how she felt, she was so scared throughout it all, she told me that whilst in the woods she just wanted everything to end" Tony frowned unhappily when he realised how terrified and upset Tali had been, Ziva was looking at her knees.

"she said that she wanted to kill Malachi when she beat him, she was scared that she would of if my father hadn't pulled her off, and then she was worried because she has urges, the need to hurt, she has so much anger inside of her Tony, and I know how she feels, I have felt that way before, it is so strong we need to find a safe way for her to let it out" "shh" Tony whispered "we will figure it all out Zee I promise, everything is going to be ok I swear" she curled up against him as he hugged her, both of them silent.

"I don't want you to worry about me" they both looked up as they heard Tali, she was standing in the doorway to her room looking at them miserably "hey" Tony said "every parent worries about their kid Tali, so cut us some slack ok" he held out one arm to her, she gave him a small smile and moved forward and crawled onto the sofa against his chest, Tony thought "why don't you come to work today with us ninja" he suggested, both of his girls looked at him, he smiled "I don't think sitting round the house all day is going to help" he said, Ziva looked at Tali who nodded "I would like to see the team again" she said and Ziva smiled "alright then" Tony said "let's role people, we need to be washed, dressed, breakfasted and out the door in" he looked at his watch "10 minutes" he looked at them both, the identical expression on their faces said 'in your dreams' "I know not bloody likely" he said Ziva gave him a look "language Tony" she chided, Tony grinned "I call dibs on bathroom" he said leaping up and shooting off towards the bathroom, laughing Tali took off after him running into the door "have you ever heard of ladies first" she shouted pounding on the door "men before ninjas" he called back "hey where does the pregnant ninja come into this" Ziva asked "2nd" Tony called, she sighed and shook her head. Tali rolled her eyes and headed off to get her stuff ready for the day.

XOXOXO 

Gibbs looked up as he heard the elevator ding and smiled as he saw not one but all three of the DiNozzo's exit, well four if you counted the baby. "hello shortcake how you feeling" he asked standing and moving to hug Tali "alright" she said "I was going stir crazy in the apartment" Gibbs chuckled "hey Tali" Tony said "come with me" she looked at him before nodding, he grabbed a bag and the two of them headed off, Gibbs looked at Ziva "where is he taking her" he asked, Ziva gave a smile as she settled behind her desk watching the two of them "he is going to help her safely vent" she said.

He looked at her "is she ok" he asked seriously, she shrugged "confused and scared" she said "and full of anger that she is scared to release" Gibbs sighed and shook his head as she explained what Tali had said to her, that poor girl had really been through hell, and it was going to be a long climb back to normality, but they were with her, every step of the way.

XOXOXO

Tali frowned as they stepped into the NCIS gym "what are we doing here" she asked following her dad in, he didn't answer he just went over to a locker and opened it, "here" he said tossing her the key, "this is yours now" she looked at him in confusion "well" he said "you are going to need some space to put your stuff when you come down here ninja" she looked around "when I come down here" she questioned, he sat down on the edge of one of the weight lifting benches and patted the area next to him "your mom told me what you told her" he said softly looking at her as she sat there, hands clenched staring at the floor "about you feeling so angry" she nodded "and you want to let it out safely" he said, she nodded again "well take it out on Mr Punch Bag" he said gesturing to the sack hanging from the ceiling "I am sure he deserves it plenty" she let out a small laugh that ended in a sob.

"hey" Tony said sliding off the bench and kneeling in front of her "hey Tali its ok" "no its not" she sobbed tears falling from her eyes "I don't know if I can control it, I don't know if the punch bag will be enough in the long term, what if it isn't, then what, what if I hurt you or Gibbs or mom, what if I hurt my baby brother or sister when they are born" Tony pulled her forward against his chest pressing her head against his shoulder running his hands through her hair, she slid off the bench and cried against his chest as he hugged her whispering words of comfort as she clung to him.

When her sobs quietened slightly he whispered "for now take out Mr Punch Bag yeah, deal with him, and if it isn't enough in the long term we will figure something else out princess I promise" she looked at him so he cupped her face using his thumb to rub tears from her eyes "Tali" he said firmly "we are going to get through this, we are going to deal with it together as a family so you can go back to your old life ok I promise sweetheart"

"I can't have my old life back" Tali sobbed "I am not the person I was, I am broken, something inside of me broke and I feel so different, I can't live my old life" Tony kissed her forehead "well in that case" he said "you get a new life" she looked at him "just because your old life is over it doesn't mean everything is Tali, the past is our past and yes it makes us who we are in the future but it doesn't mean it defines it, what we do now defines our future Tali, and now you are going to be strong and hold your head high and carry on with your life, we are not going to let your past hold you down Tali, you are going to carry on, go back to school, get great grades and go to whatever college you want to ok, and along the way we will deal with your anger, and we will watch you become a great big sister" Tali stared at him tears still dribbling down her cheeks, then she suddenly launched at him hugging him tightly, Tony hugged her tightly back "thank you daddy" she whispered "always my princess" he whispered back.

They stayed there for a long time before they pulled apart, Tony stood and handed her the bag he had brought "grabbed you some gym clothes" he said "and some other stuff you might need" she grinned and took the clothes and disappeared to change, Tony changed into some of his own and waited until she came out tying her hair back, she grabbed some wrist strappings and wrapped them round her wrists and fists, then she grinned at her dad "let's go teach Mr Punch Bag a lesson" she said, Tony grinned "I'll hold you punch" he suggested, she nodded and with a grin they launched at the bag, Tony held it watching as she pummelled it, a small snarl rose in her throat and she twisted snapping her leg up and round to whack the punch bag "damm" Tony said staggering "we might need to buy NCIS a new one" she giggled at him "better" he asked, she nodded "yeah" she said "actually it is better" he winked at her "dads know best" he said and she laughed.

"you know I still think I can take you on the mats" Tony said, she raised her eyebrows at him "seriously you have never been able to take me on the mats" she said, he grinned "want to bet, I win and I get to choose the movies we watch until after Christmas, you win and um what do you want" she thought "same as you plus Subway for lunch" he clenched his fist and she bumped hers against it "deal" he said.

They circled each other Tali watching his every move like a hawk, then she launched towards him swinging a punch, he ducked and caught her around the waist trying to throw her to the floor, but she twisted and as they landed she wriggled on top pinning him to the ground, he groaned as he stared at her, she grinned "I like all the toppings" she said "and prepare for a chick flick fest"

'uh oh" Tony thought as he rolled over, Christmas wouldn't come fast enough now. He watched her head towards the showers and smiled, her smile seemed much more genuine now, for now the NCIS gym would be enough, and they would take things slowly, baby steps he thought as he headed to the showers, and they would all be there ready to catch her if she fell.

**Hi everyone hope you liked it, I was tearing up at some parts **

**Just so you know might not update soon because I am going on a conservation trip to Belize for two and a half weeks over Easter – so cannot wait, but it is a zero technology trip so can't update :/ But I think I can get one more chapter in hopefully – maybe if I get enough reviews.**

**Now slightly urgent but baby time what do you think?**

**Boy or Girl – please let me know with names thanks :D let me know**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi thanks for all the reviews, really loved them all. Just so you know I won't be updating soon because I am in Belize for two and a half weeks doing conservation with my College, it is a strictly no technology trip. Sorry.**

**Hope you like this one.**

Chapter 15 – Breaking Free

One month later found them standing in the kitchen as a family; Tali had just finished laying the table and had hopped up onto the counter next to her mother who was stirring the sauce one hand resting over her now visible stomach as she listened to her daughter chatter. Tony smiled as he watched them, he felt so incredibly lucky to have them both, he felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

Just as he was preparing to get the food out of the oven there was a knock at the door "I will get it" Ziva said moving away from the stove, Tali instantly took over stirring, quickly tasting the sauce "nice" she said as her mother headed to the door, Tony grinned at her.

He heard the door open and there was a few seconds of silence, then Ziva gasped, instantly he knew something was wrong and he stopped moving, his hand went for the drawer next to him and he slid it open, he felt his hand close around the gun as he listened, Tali had frozen too, suddenly Ziva cried out "no" and then she gasped again crying out, instantly Tali leapt off the counter.

Tony launched for her, he caught her around the middle and dragged her hurriedly back into the kitchen ignoring her struggles, he pushed her to the ground firmly, she stared at him a look of panic on her face, he kept his hand on her shoulder keeping her down, then he put his finger to his lips firmly, then he pointed at the phone and looked at her firmly, he could see she wasn't very happy but she nodded. Then he leapt up picking up the gun and rushing out into the hall where he froze.

Eli David was standing in the doorway he had hold of Ziva's wrists ignoring her struggles, she was fighting but either she was so shocked she wasn't fighting hard enough or he was a lot stronger than he looked. Eli was staring at her in disgust looking at her pregnant belly, he looked up at her face "so it is true" he said and they could hear the disappointment in his voice "you are pregnant again Ziva", Ziva didn't respond, she wasn't even looking at him as she fought to get free her face full of hatred.

"Hey let her go" Tony shouted angrily, he hoped Tali would have picked up the urgency in his voice and would call Gibbs hopefully. Eli David gave him a disgusted look before turning back to Ziva "so you have been pregnant since before your daughter joined Mossad, otherwise I would have said you were trying to replace her" Ziva snarled "Tali never joined Mossad, and I would never try to replace her" Eli shook his head, Ziva struggled again but he kept hold of her "let her go" Tony growled bringing the gun into sight and clicking the safety off.

Eli looked at it and raised his eyebrows "come now Agent DiNozzo imagine how much trouble you will be in if you shoot me the Director of Mossad" "I will shoot you and I don't care what happens to me unless you let her go" Tony growled "do you not want to meet this child Agent DiNozzo" Eli asked, "come on in Malachi" he said smoothly.

Malachi stepped into view pointing a gun at Tony's head, Ziva gasped "Tony" she whispered, Tony ignored her glaring at Malachi "Tony" she whispered again, slowly he flicked his eyes to her, she gazed at him and then shook her head "don't" she whispered, he stared at her before slowly placing the safety back on the gun "good" Eli said smoothly "now we are getting somewhere", Malachi stepped into the apartment and shut the door before turning the key locking them all in, he looked around "where is she" he asked smoothly "where is the girl"

"not here" Tony said shortly "she is with Gibbs" Malachi raised his eyebrows "you're lying" he said calmly "we have been watching you, we watched you leave NCIS and she was with you and she entered the building with you and hasn't left it, so where is she" he looked around "come on out child, I know you are there" he called.

Eli pushed Ziva backwards still holding her wrists; he pushed her into their living room and still glaring at Malachi, Tony followed. "Come out little one" Eli called "we mean you no harm"

"you are already hurting me" Tali's voice floated across the apartment "you are hurting my ima" Eli looked around trying to judge from where her voice was coming from "will you come out if I let her go" he asked, "maybe" Tali said softly, slowly Eli loosened his grip on Ziva's wrists and she pulled herself free, still gasping she struggled backwards and Tony caught hold of her pulling her close against his chest, she clung to him shaking.

Malachi walked towards the kitchen looking for Tali but he came back shaking his head, Ziva looked up at Tony confused, he shrugged, he had no idea where she was. "Where are you yalda" he called (child) "come on out"

"am I making you uncomfortable" Tali asked, her voice wasn't raised, it just floated out, Tony looked around confused, where was she?

"why would you be making us uncomfortable" Malachi asked walking slowly around the living room, Tali giggled

"Because you trained me to kill, I could kill you without before you even knew it, bet you regret training me so well now huh" Eli moved towards Tony and Ziva, they could see he looked slightly uncertain and they both had to fight to hold back a smirk.

"Why are you here" Tali asked, Eli looked around "because I wanted to see for myself if it was true that your mother was pregnant child" he said

"Well" Tali said "that can't be all because if it was you wouldn't still be here, you would have left after she opened the door"

Eli scowled "I want to talk to you actually" he said "so why don't you stop this game of hide and seek and come on out"

Tali let out a small giggle "I am not hiding you are just not looking"

Eli looked at Malachi who was frowning "what do you mean yalda" he asked.

"I am right behind you" Tali said softly, they all spun around to see her standing there watching them, in her hand was one of the kitchen knives, she gazed at them. Eli looked at her, his eyes flicked to the knife "shalom yalda" he said

"Shalom" Tali said "_sabba"_ she looked at them before moving into the room and flung herself down into an armchair "say what you want to say" she said coolly "then get out"

"Drop the knife yalda" Malachi said, Tali glared at him "I have nothing to say to you" she said coldly, he snorted "what because I didn't come in after you, you didn't raise the alarm"

"I sent you a text because I was scared" Tali snapped "I was scared when Elijah Kedar came in and I wanted out, wasn't that obvious by the text, you should have pulled me out and I could have gone back another day, but no you left me in there with him, you texted me back 'I will come get you when you are done' I knew that meant I wasn't getting out until I had planted the bug so I did, I waited for you to pull me out but you didn't, and your disguise wasn't that good, he knew who I was the moment he saw me, I had no chance against him, you left me there to die, both of you," she glowered at them both.

Eli spoke up "you obviously stood some chance" he said "you beat him didn't you"

Tali stared at him "yeah after being knocked out, thrown on another plane, flown halfway across the world, tied up in a hotel room, beaten, he tried to frame me for the bomb that you wanted me to stop, so how did I have to do that" she leapt to her feet and yanked her shirt up just high enough for them to see the scar from her bullet on her stomach "I had to shoot myself" she snarled.

She and Eli David glared at each other for a minute before Tali turned "my answer is no" she said shortly, he looked at her "what" he asked, Tali looked back at him "I can guess what you wanted to talk to me about and I say no, never, I never want to go back there to join Mossad, I don't want to ever see you again"

Eli stepped forward "are you sure" he said "because it would help you" Tali laughed "yeah right" "it would fulfil those urges you still feel" he said,

Tali froze "you tell your parents you don't get them anymore, that they are gone and you are fine, but you still get them don't you yalda, the need, the craving to spill blood, it will never go away and it cannot be fulfilled except by spilling blood"

Tali turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder, Tony and Ziva stared at her "you think it would help" she whispered, Eli nodded eagerly "you wouldn't feel those urges anymore because you wouldn't need them" Tali turned fully to look at him, then she shook her head again "still no" she said.

Eli glared at her "why" he growled, Tali smiled "because my family is here" she said "my life is here, I have put it on hold so many times over the past couple of years, I don't want to lose it again, I don't want to be an assassin, I want to be normal, I want a plain old boring life, I want to watch my baby brother of sister grow up, I want to be there for them forever, I don't want to be the bad guy, I want to be the good guy"

Eli stared "how can you be the good guy when you want to spill blood, the urges will need fulfilling" Tali looked at him "I don't want a solution to dealing with urges, I want a solution to get rid of them" "they will never go away yalda ask your mother"

Tali looked at him, then she looked at her mom "she doesn't seem to be struggling with them" she said "she will help me deal with them if they won't go away, my whole family at NCIS will help me"

"they are not your family yalda, I am" Eli snarled "I am of your blood"

Tali laughed "remember what I said the last time you told me that" she said "family isn't about blood, it is about love" Eli stared at her, "this isn't over yalda" he said quietly "you are good, too good to be wasted, I will come back" "don't bother" Tali said "the answer will always be the same, no" she looked at her watch "now I suggest you leave" she said calmly "before my grandfather Gibbs gets here"

Eli narrowed his eyes at her "your grandfather" he sneered, Tali nodded "he has done more for me than you ever have" she said "if anyone deserves that title it is him" Eli scowled, he looked at Malachi and nodded, Malachi suddenly moved towards Tony and Ziva, Tony pushed Ziva behind him yanking up the gun as Malachi brought his up to point at his head.

Neither of them moved as they stood there with a gun pointing at their heads "come back to Mossad with us child where you belong and no one need get hurt" Eli said, Ziva glanced at Tali who stood there frozen knife in hand, Tali looked at her and she shook her head frantically, Tali looked at her considering "Malachi" she then said quietly "put the gun down" Malachi laughed "oh since when do you tell me what to do little yalda" he mocked

"Since I have a knife in my hand and you know full well I can use it, I beat you once remember, don't make me do it again" she said smoothly. Malachi hesitated "you make one move towards me and I swear I will blow out your daddy's brains" he threatened, Tali smiled at him, he snarled and turned back to Tony who stared at the barrel of the gun, they heard shouting in the hall and everyone froze, then Tali launched at Malachi as she saw his finger tighten on the trigger anyway, she slammed into him sending him to the floor just as the gun went off.

Tony instinctively ducked as he heard the shot pushing Ziva down and away, but she was crying out to Tali in terror, his daughter and Malachi were wrestling on the floor, Tali fighting to yank the gun out of his hand as he fought to keep the knife away from him, he grabbed her wrist twisting it and Tali snarled at him, then she struggled away, throwing herself clear as he managed to free his hand with the gun, instantly he pointed it at her as she pointed the knife at him, he stared at her and laughed "you honestly think you can beat me with a gun with a knife" breathing hard Tali nodded "I did last time" she said "I beat all those guns with a knife"

"and just because she isn't holding one, doesn't mean she doesn't have one on her side" Tony said raising his again, Malachi stood next to Eli glaring at them both, "she has more than one" came a new voice from the doorway and they all turned to see Gibbs and McGee standing there guns pointing at them, they hadn't even heard them burst down the door in the scuffle. Eli glared at Gibbs who glowered at him as he moved into the living room towards Tony and Ziva, McGee right behind him "are you alright Ziver" he asked softly, Ziva nodded, her eyes were on Tali.

Tali stood there breathing hard "leave me and my family alone" she said, "I will never join Mossad, or do another mission for you ever again, so don't bother trying to change my mind" Eli stared "I won't give up" he said, Tali gave him a fake smile "then I look forward to your next attempt" she said sarcastically. Eli glared at them all "you don't know how good you are yalda" he said looking back at Tali "that is what makes you so good" Tali smiled "not my ability to control emotions" she asked "you thought it made me weak, I think it makes me strong"

Eli glowered at her, he looked like he wanted to attack her but seemed to think better of it with all the guns in the rooms, as they walked towards the door Tali looked at her parents then she called out "Oh and Director David" Eli turned on hand on the door, Tali drew back her arm and hurled the knife before anyone could stop her, it spiralled through the air before burying itself tip first in the wood between Eli's fingers, he stared in shock before looking at her "come anywhere near my family and try to hurt them ever again, especially my brother or sister I won't miss next time" she said coldly. Eli stared at her before carefully removing his fingers and exiting the apartment.

Malachi glared at them all, he fingered his gun eyeing Tali who glared at him, she was tensed and trembling, struggling to contain her anger, he smiled at her "have fun spending the rest of your life struggling yalda" he said "you will be in pain for a long time now"

"I would rather be in pain than ever come back to Mossad" Tali said coldly, Malachi launched at her, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against the wall yanking out his gun to point at her head, Tali gasped as he throttled her, "hey" Tony shouted raising his gun at the same time Gibbs and McGee raised theirs, but Malachi ignored them, "you are making the wrong choice yalda" he hissed, "Malachi let her go" Ziva shouted, Malachi snarled and the gun moved round towards her.

Instantly Tali reacted, her eyes were wide as she grabbed at Malachi's wrist twisting, he screamed in pain as there was a snapping sound, he released her and she fell to the floor, Malachi folded around his broken wrist snarling a stream of curses at Tali who crouched at his feet gasping, the anger in his eyes was deadly, a look to kill.

"Malachi" Eli snapped reappearing in the doorway "let's go, leave them, they are so not worth it" Malachi glared at Tali who glared back breathing hard, then he struck her with the base of his gun sending her sprawling backwards, then with one final murderous glare at Ziva he stormed out of the door.

Instantly Ziva moved towards Tali but Tony caught hold of her "wait" he said softly, Ziva glanced at him and then she looked back at Tali, she was writhing on the floor shuddering and whimpering, her hands clenching and unclenching as she struggled to calm down, Tony moved slowly towards her, he knelt next to her, she had her head turned away from him, and he could hear her angry sobs wracking through her body.

"Tali" he said softly reaching for her. He had never seen anyone move so fast in his life, she scrambled away from him backing against the wall, her eyes were wide and angry, her lip curled in an almost feral snarl, he could see blood streaming down her face from where Malachi had pistol whipped her, he stayed where he was kneeling on the floor before slowly rising as the snarl slowly disappeared and her eyes filled with tears "hey Tali, it's ok" he soothed moving towards her, she turned her head away hiding from them as she shuddered "no" she sobbed "no don't come closer please daddy"

Tony paused uncertain, he glanced at the team, McGee was watching Tali sadly, Gibbs stood with his hands resting comfortingly on Ziva's shoulders, anger and pain in his eyes, Ziva had tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter who was trembling, Tony looked back at Gibbs who caught his eye and nodded "Ziver" he said softly "come on" he gently steered her out of the apartment, just until Tali managed to calm down.

Then Tony looked back at his daughter still turned away shaking, "please go" she whispered "I don't want you to see me like this" "hey" Tony said "hey sweetheart come on now, I said we would get through this together and we will ok I am not leaving you sweetheart" "but I could hurt you" Tali whispered "I don't care if you do" he said inching forward "and I know you won't Tali I trust you"

She let out a shaky laugh "you shouldn't" she whispered, "Tali" Tony said taking a step towards her before freezing as her head snapped round and she locked him in place with her fiery gaze "don't" she gasped "you don't understand, I'm scared that I can't control it, I want to hurt someone, hurting Malachi it felt so good, if feels right to do it again, I can't control it" she groaned and shuddered again.

"Yes you can" Tony said "come on sweetheart, I know you, you are better than this" Tali groaned clenching her fists, she looked like she was on the verge of hysterics, "come on Tali, this isn't you" Tony begged "come on, breathe slowly" Tali glanced at him and then took a deep breath, she held it before exhaling slowly "good girl" Tony said inching another step forward. She turned away but he could hear her breathing deeply, she leaned against the wall and he watched as her trembling slowly subsided, he could hear her mumbling "I am better than this, this isn't me, come on this isn't me, and I won't let it control me" he gave a small smile as he stepped forwards so that he was behind her.

Very slowly he placed his hand on her shoulder, he felt her tense before she slowly relaxed, breathing hard but after a few minutes of him standing there they slowly subsided though an occasional shudder still rippled through her body, "there" he said softly "I told you you were better than it didn't I" she nodded, very gently he pulled her round, she had her head lowered, hair acting as a curtain, gently he brushed it back out of her face before taking her chin and raising it to look at her, "hey kiddo come on look at me" he encouraged, slowly she allowed her eyes to flick up to him, he felt her tense in worry and fright, but he just smiled at her

"Shh" he whispered "you're ok Tali, relax princess" she looked at him uncertainly before taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly, he felt her relax slightly "good girl" he said softly, she gazed at him, then a small tentative smile spread across her face, he smiled back "you did it princess" he said "I am proud of you" she smiled at him before leaning against him, he felt her body wrack with sobs of relief as he enveloped her in his arms, he sank to the floor with her holding her tightly as she clung to him.

"Hey princess its ok you did it, now you know you can do it baby, I am so proud of you" she looked up at him with a smile "thank you daddy" she whispered "for always being there to catch me when I fall" he smiled "always princess" he said and she sighed and leaned against him.

"What happened to Malachi and Director David" she asked "they left sweetheart, don't worry I am pretty sure we have seen the last of them" Tali mumbled "yeah I think I showed them"

"um yeah I think you did" Tony agreed and she giggled softly "where is ima" she asked "with Gibbs" Tony said "is she ok" Tali asked worried, Tony nodded "wish I could say the same for you" he said eying her head, blood was still dribbling down her cheeks and it had stained his shirt but he didn't care, she smiled uncertainly

"come on" he said "let's go pay Ducky a visit shall we" she nodded and he pulled her to her feet "oh yeah that reminds me, where were you hiding when Malachi was looking for you" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to pick her up "a good ninja never gives away her hiding places" she said "rule number one" "oh no" Tony groaned as he stepped out of the apartment with her "Not more rules" she giggled.

XOXOXO

Ziva paced back and forth in front on Gibbs' car, he was leaning against the bonnet watching her, as she passed he caught hold of her "Ziver" he said softly "calm down" Ziva whirled round to face him "I should be in there with her Gibbs, why did you take me out" Gibbs pushed her backwards gently steering her to a bench and sat her down before sitting next to her "because Tali was scared" he said softly "scared that she might hurt one of you, imagine how upset she would be if she hurt you accidentally and something happened to the baby" Ziva looked at him and then sighed before nodding "she is fine Ziver" Gibbs said "You don't know that for sure Gibbs" Ziva muttered "actually I do" he said, she looked up to see him looking at the doorway to their building.

Tony was striding out of the door and in his arms was Tali. At first Ziva panicked and thought something was wrong with Tali as her father was carrying her, but then she saw that her daughter was smiling as she hugged her father who simply cradled their daughter protectively in his arms, Ziva could see that Tali was still bleeding from her head wound but apart from that she appeared to be ok, Ziva slowly moved towards her husband who smiled when he saw her, seeing his smile Tali looked over and her smile widened as she saw her mother, Tony set her down and she moved slowly towards her mother hugging her firmly but gently, Ziva hugged her back tightly sighing in relief that she was ok, she looked at her daughter as they pulled apart "are you ok" she asked seriously, Tali nodded "I am fine" she said slowly, then she raised one hand to her head "could do with this getting looked at but apart from that I am shiny"

"I believe I could be of use looking at that" came a familiar Scottish accented voice and Ducky came forward as he clambered out of the van, Tony looked at Gibbs questioningly, he shrugged "thought her head might need looking at" Tony smiled, Tali hugged Ducky and then followed him to the van and clambered in, Ziva looked at Tony "what happened" she asked, he sighed and pulled her into his arms "she was just scared, wouldn't let me near her because she was scared she would hurt me but I got close and helped her calm down a bit, she was on the verge of hysterics" he rubbed his wife's shoulder "we need to get her another distraction" he said "something to distract her even more" he saw Gibbs frown and then smile but before he could question him Vance appeared and they had to debrief him about what had happened, they told him everything in great detail so that he wouldn't have to ask Tali too many questions, by the time they were done Tali had clambered out of the van a white gauze on her forehead but she seemed much more cheerful and looked normal aside from her ripped and stained clothes, she patiently answered Vance's questions from where she stood in her parents protective embrace.

When they were done they went upstairs and found that the door had been fixed by Gibbs whilst they had answered questions, they gratefully went in and looked around their trashed living room, "clean up tomorrow" Tony suggested and they all nodded and disappeared into their rooms, but they hadn't even settled into bed before Tali came bouncing back into their room and fell in between them, she seemed uncertain about her choice at first but as they all settled down she relaxed and slowly they all drifted off to sleep together.

XOXOXO

Tony straightened up and looked around "there" he said "all done" Tali grinned as she tied a knot in the top of the rubbish bag she had been filling, Ziva smiled and handed them each a drink as they looked around their clean living room with a smile. At that moment there was a knock on the door, they all went to open it uncertainly, Tony peered through the peephole and smiled before opening it "hey Abs" he said as he opened it, Abby shot in hugging Tali squealing in shock at the sight of her head, Tony looked back at Gibbs who was carrying a large box, McGee followed carrying another box "um what is all that" Tony asked stepping aside and closing the door.

Both men set their box down and straightened up "distraction for Tali" Gibbs said "some here shortcake" Tali untangled herself smiling from Abby and moved over "late Christmas present" Gibbs said gesturing at the boxes, "it is only one present but you had to get supplies for it" she frowned "ok which one should I open" she asked, he nodded at the one he had been carrying, slowly Tali knelt down and studied the box, then slowly she opened it.

A smile spread across her face as she stared into the box "oh" she gasped, her smile was reflected on Ziva's face as she carefully knelt next to her daughter as she lifted her present out of the box hugging it tightly, Tony stared at it and then at his boss who was smiling at Tali "um boss" he said "seriously" Gibbs looked at him "aw come on Tony it will be a perfect distraction for her, and you want to tell her now that she can't keep it"

Tony looked at his daughter giggling next to her mother, then he sighed "oh hell" he muttered "just when I thought life couldn't get more hectic"

But he couldn't help but smile as he watched Tali laugh and Ziva smile as they both watched their daughter hug the tiny bundle of fur that was a wriggling licking puppy.

**Haha couldn't resist that end, I love dogs they are great comforters so I thought one would be a great distraction for Tali, help her forget – I thought I might make it an Australian Shepard because I remember Gibbs telling them that they are good working dogs in one episode **

**Hope you liked it**

**Just so you know might not update soon because I am going on a conservation trip to Belize for two and a half weeks over Easter – so cannot wait, but it is a zero technology trip so can't update :/ But I think I can get one more chapter in hopefully – maybe if I get enough reviews.**

**Now slightly urgent but baby time what do you think?**

**Boy or Girl – please let me know with names thanks :D let me know**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi glad you guys liked the last chapter haha.**

**Hope you like this one too, I updated as fast as possible.**

Chapter 16 – Carrying on.

Tony groaned as he entered the apartment to the sound of yapping, he stepped back as the puppy belonging to Tali roared towards him barking loudly "I live here" Tony told him "so shut up" Tali came over and scooped him up "aw he's just being a good guard dog right Brodie" the puppy licked her happily, Tony sighed, "you won't be able to do that forever" he said "he is going to be a big dog" "I know" Tali said grinning as she hugged him.

The dog had been with them for a week now, and at first Tony hadn't been too keen on him, he was an eating machine, Tony had decided that all dogs were a stomach on legs with a food finder on one end and a dispenser on the other end, and this dog had a liking for shoes, he didn't seem to understand that they were not edible. He had driven him up the wall for the first few days but Tony was getting used to him, well more like he was accepting that he was there and that he was staying, Tali adored him and Ziva seemed quite fond of him too.

He was handsome, a beautiful rich red brown colour with a white strip on his nose, a white chest and tummy, his legs were brown but he had four white socks, he was a complete fluff ball. He was an Australian Shepard Dog, when he had asked Gibbs why that breed, Gibbs had shrugged and said they were well behaved, great with young children and fine to be left alone for long periods of time once they were old enough, yes they needed a lot of exercise but with the park opposite all they had to do was take him over and throw a ball until he could barely stand, Ziva had even suggested going running with him in the mornings as the trail she took was safe for him to be off lead on.

Tali had named him Brodie, which suited him down to the ground, and Tony didn't mind it because it was easy to growl when the dog had one of his shoes and he was chasing him around trying to get it back. He had to admit though that Gibbs had done good, Brodie was perfect for Tali, he adored her as much as she adored him, she spent most of her free time working with him, he was still too young to be walked, so she had begun his training, he already knew how to sit and wait, she was working on 'no' and 'come', he was beginning to understand his name and 'come' but 'no' was still a working progress.

He followed Tali back into the apartment to find Ziva curled up on the sofa "hey" she greeted "hi" he said "how come the dog is the first to greet me" Tali grinned as she set Brodie on the floor and sat down next to her mom "cus he has four legs and is practising being a guard dog" he rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his jacket hanging it up before taking of his shoes, he glanced at the dog and saw that Brodie's eyes were watching his shoe intently "my shoe" he said sternly "not your chew toy" he cocked his head to one side staring, Tony sighed and put the shoes on a shelf eyeing the puppy as he sat down next to Ziva to give her a kiss "hey" he said "how was your day", she smiled and leaned against him "not bad" she murmured "how was yours" "boring without my ninjas" he said, she smiled and hugged him, she was nearly 4 and a half months pregnant now and glowing with pregnancy hormones, she was still throwing up but that would end soon they hoped.

"can I come to NCIS tomorrow" Tali asked "let all my energy out before I go back to school the day after tomorrow", she was very uncertain about going back but wanted to get a normal routine going soon, Tony nodded "sure" he said "though what are you planning to do with Hooch" he asked nodding at the puppy who was rolling across the floor playing with a toy rope, Tali scowled "he's not called Hooch" she grumbled "he's not a big slobbery muddy dog, he's handsome aren't you Brodie" the puppy opened his mouth and grinned upside down at them his tongue hanging out dopily.

"Abby said I could bring him down and he could stay in her office" Tali said "that way he won't contaminate anything and she has a puppy crate if he is naughty, and I will be down there anyway" Tony sighed "ok then" he said, then he smiled "ah I remember when you were a baby and we used to worry about you contaminating something in Abby's lab, now it is the dog, then another baby" Tali grinned happily, then she fell to the floor and grabbed the other end of Brodie's rope, instantly the dog fell into a pounce gripping the rope tightly growling playfully tugging at it, Tali giggled and tugged back playfully.

Tony smiled at her, she was recovering slowly but steadily, their daughter was returning to them.

XOXOXO

Gibbs smiled as he heard Tali call out "hi uncle Gibbs" he looked up as she ran eagerly into the bullpen, in her arms was her ball of fluff that he had bought her "hey shortcake" he greeted "how's the fluff ball" he reached out and ruffled the dog's ears, she grinned "he's amazing" she said "thank you so much for buying him for me" he smiled "no problem shortcake, glad you like him" she smiled "love him" she said "he annoys dad though cus he likes to eat shoes" Gibbs laughed "bonus" he joked grinning at Tony who pulled a face, "I'm going to see Abby then head down to the gym" Tali said and she grabbed her bag and headed off to the elevator.

Gibbs looked at Tony, "is the dog really that bad DiNozzo" he asked, Tony sighed "I suppose not" he said "he is kinda cute but he eats everything and anything he can sink his teeth into, also are they meant to grow so fast? I get home every evening and I swear he has doubled in size, how big will he get, and are they ever tired" Gibbs chuckled "ah he will stop growing eventually Tony, but for a while he won't stop and they do have a lot of energy but you will get used to it" Tony shrugged, "if you say so" he said, then he gave a small smile "I suppose he isn't that bad" he admitted "though couldn't you have gotten her a cute _little_ dog, like I don't know, a small spaniel" Gibbs smiled "big dogs are cooler" he said "and if I had gotten the small dog you would complain about constantly tripping over it" Tony nodded "I suppose that is true" he said and Gibbs smiled.

XOXOXO

Tali stepped out of the elevator and into Abby's lab "hi Abby" she called over the music, Abby whirled round "hey Tali" she said enthusiastically, Tali eyed her desk "how many Caff-Pows have you had today" she asked "ah usual amount" Abby said bouncing over "oh hello puppy, Tony is right you have grown a lot" Tali smiled "can you watch him whilst I am in the gym" she asked "of course" Abby said, she grinned at the girl "want to come back afterwards" Tali nodded "teach me some forensics" she said, Abby nodded eagerly "sounds like a plan kiddo" Tali ginned and handed Abby the dog "thanks" she chirped "be good for Auntie Abby Brodie" she said seriously, the dog eyed her uncertainly, Tali dropped the bag on the table "chews, toys and stuff in there" she said "see you soon" "bye" Abby called as she carried the puppy cooing merrily at him into the office shutting the door behind her.

Tali stepped back into the elevator and pressed the level for the gym, when she arrived it was empty apart from two people wrestling in the arena, she headed over to her locker and opened it, she tugged out some clean workout clothes and headed into the changing rooms to change, once she had done she headed back and grabbed a hair brush and a tie using them to pull her hair out of her face and into a high ponytail, then she grabbed the wrist wrappings and wrapped them slowly round her wrist, then she looked around deciding what to do, she decided to go on the running machines first and grabbed her iPod and water bottle and headed over, she started off slow putting her iPod on play all, she slowly sped up allowing herself to forget about her body, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the music and the lyrics, finding the hidden meaning in those lines, when she opened her eyes again the machine was going quite fast but she was barely breathing hard, there were a few more people in there now and most of them were looking at her in amazement, she looked down and saw she had been going for over an hour.

She slowly slowed the pace allowing herself to cool down before stopping it and jumping off, she took a drink and headed over to the punch bag, she pulled her headphones out and left it on the bench next to her bottle, she went up onto her toes dancing around for a bit before lashing out at the punch bag, as always she felt her anger lessen slightly with each blow she inflicted, she twisted lifting her leg up as high as she could striking it hard right where the throat would be.

"not bad shortcake" she looked round to see Gibbs standing there watching, she smiled "thanks" she said, he handed her the water "does it help" he asked, she shrugged "most of the time it lets it out, but not all of it, it keeps it in check but it is still there" Gibbs rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, she sighed and headed over to the weights and placed one on either end before lying down and lifting them, she lay there concentration written on her face, Gibbs sat down on the one next to her watching "nervous about tomorrow" she nodded "yep" he looked at her "what is scaring you" he asked, she didn't answer at first she just lifted the weight up and down "not being able to control myself" she said "if it is as bad as last time I don't know if I can keep it buried, they wouldn't stop harassing me last time, and I won't have come down here before then so I will have so much energy inside me"

Gibbs leaned towards her "well you can practise channelling that energy into control" he said "use all that energy to remain calm, I guarantee that will use a lot of it up, and you know what your mom does" Tali nodded "she goes out running" "well why don't you try that" Gibbs suggested "once your mom has had the baby she can go out with you and Brodie will need walking won't he" she nodded "hmm, yeah maybe I will give that a try" she said "at least it is Wednesday tomorrow and I won't have to be there for the whole week, though I will have a lot of catching up to do" she said looking rather uncertain "you dad already called up the school, he gave them the sanitised version of what had happened to you so I am sure they will understand"

Tali looked over at him "why the sanitised version" she asked "saying that I was kidnapped by my grandfather, brutally trained to kill, then abducted by a terrorist after going under cover with his son who I kinda liked, flown back to America, beaten up in a room before they tried to frame me for a terrorist bomb attack which I stopped by shooting myself, then I became mentally unstable and unable to control myself is a bit to brutal for high school teachers" he gave her a smile "you're not mentally unstable Tali" he said "what would you call me" she asked setting the weights back on its stand and sitting up, he took her hand "human" he said simply "Eli David may have told you that you are no longer human but I think that as you struggle it makes you human, we struggle and fight all the time kiddo, emotions get out of check so often, you are not different from everyone else Tali, you are just stronger than they are, and that is what will make you the best, the fact that you will have the strength to pick yourself back up again and carry on when others cannot, you have done so many times already sweetheart"

Tali smiled "thanks" she whispered, he smiled and stood with her and kissed her forehead "no problem sweetheart" he murmured, she hugged him and then headed to the showers to wash herself off, Gibbs smiled after her until his phone rang "Gibbs" he answered listening, "yep will be right there" he said and with another smile he headed off to tell his team to grab their gear.

Tali headed back down to Abby's lab after showering and drying her long hair, she tugged the overly large NCIS jumper on over her head snuggling into it happily, it was still cold out and she loved it when she could snuggle into a warm jumper, she stepped out of the lab holding a large Caff Pow "hi again Abs" she called as she entered "how was my little monkey" Abby smiled "thanks Tali" she said taking the drink Tali held out to her, "well your little monkey has a lot of energy" Abby said with a grin "but he is still adorable" "I'll say" Tali said, she went over to the glass door and peer in, she smiled when she saw the puppy sleeping on a blanket, she tapped at the glass and Brodie slowly opened his eyes, when he saw her though it was like they put him on full power.

He leapt up and charged at the glass yapping loudly, he skidded into the door before climbing up it whining in excitement, Tali stood and looked at the puppy holding up her hand, he hesitated before plonking himself down on his bum, "good boy" Tali praised as she opened the door and bent to fuss him. He leapt at her excitedly licking her face "blegh" Tali said "thanks for nothing mongrel", then she grinned and reached into her bag and pulled out a large bone and tossed it into the room, he pounced on it happily before settling to chew it whilst Tali shut the door and washed her hands before sitting next to Abby on a stool "so what we looking at" she asked with a grin "fingerprint from another team's case" Abby said "hopefully the murderer's print so they can close it because your parents got called out on a case so lots for me to do it appears"

Tali giggled and sat chatting to her as she moved around her lab happily, then she settled and taught her a few bits about forensics, Tali listened eagerly loving that things were going back to normal, Abby even pulled out some bits of fake evidence and showed her how to collect them properly, Tali grinned.

"so do you have any idea about what you want to do when you are older" Abby asked as they sat on the floor in her office rolling a ball back and forth for Brodie trying to tucker him out, Tali gave a small smile "well until this all began I kinda wanted to do forensics" Abby grinned "but I don't know it I am suited to that kind of life anymore, staying in a lab all day, so I was thinking I could be like mom because she feels the same as I do and she manages fine being a homicide detective, I know I will have to work up to it and stuff but once I am better at channelling my anger and energy I thought why not channel it into catching bad guys and stuff" Abby looked at her "Special Agent Tali DiNozzo does have a nice ring" she said with a smile, Tali smiled back.

Brodie came over and Tali held out her hand for the ball, he danced playfully out of reach before dropping into a pouncing position wagging his tail. Tali smiled and leaned forward tugging him into her arms where she managed to wrestle the ball from him. They heard the elevator ding and they all looked up to see Ziva coming in one hand resting over her stomach, she looked rather frustrated "hi ima" Tali called, she smiled at the sight of her daughter "hello my tateleh" she said heading towards them, she slowly and carefully bent to greet Brodie as he leapt towards her excitedly.

"everything ok Ziva" Abby asked innocently, Ziva scowled "I miss going out in the field" she said grumpily "well get used to it cus you have months left" Abby said brightly, Ziva scowled again. She settled herself in Abby's chair and joined in their chatters or just listened, 'better get used to staying down here' she decided, there would be no more field work for her until the baby was born.

XOXOXO

Ziva rolled over in bed the next morning to look at Tony; he glanced at her and gave her a small smile, then he opened his arms and she crawled towards him, he enclosed her in his safe warm embrace and she lay there listening to his heartbeat, they both looked up as their door opened and Tali shuffled in and fell onto the bed resting her head on Tony's stomach, Ziva smiled and reached over to stroke her hair out of her face "you ok" she asked, Tali nodded, they all lay there before they noticed that Tali was dressed in wok out clothes "where have you been ninja" Tony asked "I went out for a run" Tali said tiredly "to get rid of any excess energy, I feel better now" Ziva gave her a small smile.

Just then there was a gentle weight on the edge of the bed and they all looked over as Brodie leapt onto the bed and crawled over to Tali and snuggled down next to her "um" Tony said looking at the dog who opened one eye to look at him, then he rolled onto his back and grinned dopily, Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head, Tali smiled and lifted Brodie up and placed him on the floor before resting back down "you can call us if you need us" Ziva said softly "whatever time it is, even if you just want to talk call" Tali nodded "thank you" she whispered, they lay there until Tali sat up "better go get ready" she said and headed out the room, as she did so she glanced down then stopped "um dad, it was probably safer when Brodie was on the bed" "why" Tony asked "cus he has your shoe" Tali said and bolted out of the room, Tony sat up, sure enough the puppy was lying on top of his shoe and was chewing at it, a delighted look on his face "oi" Tony said launching for him, but Brodie leapt clear and followed Tali in suit and bolted from the room, cursing Tony took off after him.

Ziva smiled as she eased herself more slowly out of the bed and headed for her wardrobe, Tony was definitely fighting a losing battle with that dog, but it wasn't half funny watching them.

When she came out Tony and Tali were sat at the table, Tali's hair was still slightly damp from her shower and she had left it down but pulled the front part back out of her face, she was dressed in a casual outfit, plain t-shirt with a button down blue shirt thrown over, left open over a pair of simple jeans, around her neck was her Star of David and Ziva noticed that around her wrist there was a leather bracelet with a metal bead on it, the bracelet Amir had given her.

Tali and Amir spoke maybe once a month but emailed almost every day even if it was only a couple of lines, Ziva knew Tali was missing her best friend, but maybe when she went back today and saw her other good friend Chloe she would feel better.

They ate their food in silence, when she was done Tali filled Brodie's bowl with dry food and prepared some meals for Abby to give him as the puppy was staying in her lab until he was old enough to be left for long periods of time, then she quietly picked up her bag and scooped Brodie up, Tony and Ziva collected their things and followed her down to the car. The drive to the school was completed in silence too, everyone was nervous.

When they arrived, Tony switched off the engine and looked over his shoulder, Tali was eying the school with some trepidation , but she carefully hid her worry and pulled a determined look onto her face, then she looked at them and gave a small smile "see you later" she whispered, Ziva looked at her carefully "do you want us to come in" she asked, Tali shook her head "no thanks" she said softly "I am just going to do it, and make it through the day" Ziva nodded "behatslah'a" she whispered (good luck) Tali nodded, then she rubbed Brodie's head in farewell and scrambled out of the car, she shut the door quickly as though trying to prevent herself from getting back in, then she turned and marched determinedly into the building. Tony and Ziva watched her go until she was out of sight, Ziva felt Tony take her hand "she'll be fine" he said softly "and she'll call if she needs us" Ziva nodded "I know" she said just as softly, she smiled at him "we had better get to work" she said "before the dog eats the back of the car" Tony glanced in the rear view mirror to see the dog chewing the door handle, grumbling he drove off.

XOXOXO

Tali could feel the back of her neck burning as she walked down the hall, everyone was gawking at her, not caring that she noticed, a few people shied away from her, as though scared of her, but she ignored everyone, searching though for Chloe, she wasn't at her locker so she moved on to her own and grabbed her books before heading to her form room where to her relief she spotted Chloe sitting in her usual seat, she hurried over and dropped quickly into the empty seat next to her making her friend jump "Tali" she whispered "you're back, are you ok" Tali nodded "I am fine Chloe, how are you" Chloe gave her a small smile "I am fine" she eyed her friend "go ahead and ask" Tali said "I know you want to know, just as everyone does" they both looked over to see everyone hanging onto their every word, when they saw that they had spotted them they all tried to look busy but failed miserably, Tali looked back at Chloe "I don't mind you asking" she said "I know you won't tell, you must be dying to hear if the rumours are true" Chloe looked at her "I am curious" she said "and I wouldn't tell, but I am not going to ask, because I understand that you might not want to talk about it, it might be painful for you, I am just going to say that if you want to talk about it then I am here to listen"

Tali smiled at her before leaning over and hugging her best friend "thanks Chloe" she said, Chloe grinned at her but before they could say anything else the teacher came in, when she spotted Tali she gave everyone else in the room a stern look before smiling at her "welcome back Tali" she said "I hope that you are better now" Tali forced a fake smile onto her face "yes I am much better thank you" she said sweetly, the teacher nodded before moving on, she called the register, gave notices before releasing them to go to their classes, Chloe followed Tali who shot out of the classroom and straight to her lesson before anyone could converge on her, luckily the teacher was already there and she headed over to get the work she had missed and have a brief explanation, when everyone else came in and spotted her, they all went silent, she ignored them and grabbed her stuff and headed to her desk next to Chloe.

All of her lessons progressed like that, trying desperately to keep away from everyone and desperately trying to catch up, at break she and Chloe hid in one of the bathrooms, Chloe eyed her "you can't go on like this forever Tali" she said gently looking at her with her big blue eyes, Tali sighed "I know" she said "I am not afraid of them, but of hurting them" Chloe frowned "what do you mean" she asked, but at that moment the bell rang, Tali eyed her "meet me at lunch behind the gym" she said "if you are still willing to listen then I want to tell you, just so you know and can be aware, just in case" Chloe frowned again but nodded "see you then" she said and the two of them headed off to their lessons.

XOXOXO

At lunch Tali slipped straight behind the gym and sat down breathing hard, it was hard, everyone was always watching her, whispering about her, she could ignore the staring but the loud whispers were difficult to ignore, and it was frustrating her, it made it difficult for her to concentrate, and she was struggling to keep up anyway, she could feel the rage simmering away inside of her, she just had to make sure it didn't boil over.

Just then Chloe appeared with a bag "hi" she said setting the bag on the floor "brought you some food from the lunch hall, figured you might skip it" Tali smiled "thanks" she said "so fill me in, have I missed much" they sat and ate their food and Chloe filled her in on what she had been up too and what had happened at the school, when she finished telling Tali about the boys managing to set the table in the lab on fire, Tali smiled "sounds eventful" she said, she lowered her head "god I missed so much" she whispered "No Tali you didn't" Chloe said "nothing important" "I missed work" Tali said "and I lost everything, my old life, my control" she looked at Chloe who sat patiently watching, she sighed "what does everyone think happened" she asked. Chloe bit her lip "nothing that can be true" she said, Tali looked at her "crazy wild theories" she asked, Chloe nodded "they think you had something to do with the incident at the white house" she said "that you were there, just because a girl was suspected to be there, but it can't be true can it" she looked at Tali who didn't look at her "Tali" she said, slowly Tali raised her head and looked at her, Chloe gasped "it was you" she said incredulously.

Tali nodded "yeah" she said "that girl was me" Chloe stared "but I saw the footage that was retrieved you looked different, and" her eyes widened "she shot herself", Tali smiled weakly "can't seem to stay out of hospital can I" Chloe gaped "why" she asked "to stop the man who was holding a gun to my head from hurting anyone" Tali said "but that isn't the beginning" she told Chloe her tale, Chloe's eyes got wider and wider and when Tali finished they were as wide as saucers, she didn't speak, she just leaned forward and hugged Tali tightly, Tali hugged her back relieved that she hadn't scared her friend. When they broke apart Chloe looked at her "why are you worried about hurting the others" she asked, Tali smiled again weakly "I was trained to kill Chloe, they trained me to feel nothing except anger, I got so mad when my grandfather came to our apartment and Malachi tried to hurt my mom, I was fine when he had my pinned by my throat but the moment he turned the gun towards my mum I lost it, I broke Malachi's wrist as if it was nothing, and the anger took me over, and not just anger, fear, and frustration too, everything was out of control" she looked at her friend "I guess I am scared that if they harass me and I get angry I won't be able to control myself" Chloe looked at her "you can" she said "I know you can cus you are so strong" Tali gave her a weak smile.

They chatted about random things before Chloe asked hesitantly "so what happened with that boy you mentioned Amir wasn't it" Tali looked at her "what about him" she asked "he went back to Israel" Chloe gave her a look "what happened between you two" she asked "every time you talked about him, your eyes would soften and you would smile and touch that bracelet around your wrist" unconsciously Tali reached for the bracelet before realising and dropping her hand but Chloe noticed and she grinned "spill the beans DiNozzo" Tali grinned "he kissed me" she said, Chloe's eyes went wide again "what" she squealed "where" "shh" Tali said "he kissed me on the lips"

If it was possible Chloe's eyes got larger "no way" she breathed "yes way" Tali said "did you kiss him back" Chloe asked "what was it like, how long did it last" Tali gulped, now she knew how suspects felt in interrogation "ease up there Chloe, it was good, real good, and yeah I guess I did kiss him back once I had gotten over the original shock, and I dunno how long it lasted I wasn't really counting" Chloe gazed at her "what happened after that "well then his dad came in and after that he was pretty pissed at me cus he found out I killed his uncle, but after I saved his life he forgave me and we decided just to be friends"

"and you are good with just being friends" Chloe asked "what are you, my therapist" Tali asked giving her a friendly shove making them both laugh, the bell rang then and they both stood, Tali hugged her friend again "thanks" she said "any time" Chloe said. As they headed back to their lessons she added "I bet your dad is pleased, he really can call you ninja now" Tali laughed.

XOXOXO

Tony and Ziva were glancing at their phones every couple of minutes throughout the whole day, usually this would annoy Gibbs but today he let them off, he felt pretty much the same, he went to them that afternoon after they came back from checking that the puppy hadn't destroyed Abby's lab "so you haven't heard from her" he asked sitting on the edge of Ziva's desk, they both shook their heads "guess that is good then" they both nodded "relax you two" he said "Tali is fine, I bet you she is fine, everyone knows she can get through this" Ziva smiled "we know" she said "doesn't mean we can't be worried for her" he smiled "how's the dog" he asked "exhausted" Tony said "I don't know what Abby did to him but I like it, she wouldn't tell me" Gibbs laughed "she probably played with him all morning" he said, Tony nodded "probably" he said with a smile.

Gibbs looked at his watch "why don't you two go get some food and on the way back pick up Tali and we will all eat here tonight" Tony looked at Ziva "sounds good" he said, she nodded "let's go" she said.

When they arrived at the school 10 minutes early the car was filled with the smell of pizza and was making their stomachs rumble "Tony" Ziva growled as he twisted in his seat reaching for the boxes "but it smells good Zee" he whined "I don't care" she said, he sighed and slumped back down, they eyed the school "do you think she is ok" he asked, Ziva didn't answer at first, she just gazed at the building "yeah" she said softly "she is fine".

At last the bell rang and the children poured out of the building eager to get home, they both scanned the crowd until they saw Tali walking slowly with her friend Chloe, she was smiling which relieved them both as she and Chloe moved away from the building, Ziva noticed though that the children was staring at her daughter, whispering and pointing at her, she glanced at Tony and saw that he had noticed too because he was frowning. Talus was ignoring them though, she seemed slightly tense but to their relief she was in control.

Tali stopped and said goodbye to Chloe before moving forward her eyes scanning the area, but Ziva had a feeling she wasn't looking for them, she was checking for danger, eventually Tali's gaze landed on their car and she moved forward and climbed into the back with a smile "hi" she said "mmm pizza" Ziva smiled before looking at her daughter carefully "how did it go" she asked gently, Tali didn't answer a first, she just carefully pulled on her seatbelt, then she looked at them watching her waiting for an answer, she shrugged "ok I guess", Ziva frowned and looked at her questioningly, Tali sighed "Nothing I can't handle though, constant whispers, constant staring, I just avoided everyone, I have loads of work to catch up on though, it might take me a while" Ziva glanced at Tony before looking back "but no one tried to get you to talk" she checked, Tali shook her head and looked at her with honest eyes "I told Chloe some of it though cus I know she won't tell, she was great today, always there when I needed her" she smiled "lots of good girly talk" she said grinning at her mom "esh" Tony said "don't like the sound of that" Tali's grin widened "let's go back to NCIS" she said "the smell is driving me crazy" "that makes two of us" Tony muttered as he began the drive.

When they arrived Ziva went to Tali and took her shoulders as Tony gathered up the pizza boxes, she looked into Tali's eyes, Tali looked back "how did you feel" she asked gently, Tali gave her a weak smile "frustrated mostly" she said "the staring was fine, I could ignore that, the whispers got on my nerves though, I struggled to concentrate, and I was struggling anyway I am so far behind, but it was controllable" Ziva looked at her "easily controllable" she asked, Tali shrugged "for now" she said "but I will face each hurdle when I get to it" Ziva smiled and pulled her into a hug "now let's go eat" she said "before your father goes mad with hunger" Tali grinned and they headed to the elevator.

XOXOXO

A month passed and Tali settled back slowly into her routine, but now she got up every morning and went running every morning, she had pretty much caught up with all her work but continued to work hard, refreshing it in her mind constantly, determined to get good grades and make sure she could have a good future, they were proud of her, several times she had had difficult moments at school but she managed to keep herself under control, she had come over to NCIS each evening and beaten the punch bag up, they had to buy a new one after she broke the chain but NCIS didn't mind, she was one of the only ones who used it regularly.

Tali gazed out of the window as she waited for the teacher to come in and register them, her mom was now 22 weeks pregnant, she would be going for her second scan later that week but both she and her father had decided to keep it as a surprise, she couldn't wait to see the new pictures.

"Miss DiNozzo, Tali… hello" Tali started and dropped her pencil "um yes miss" she said sheepishly as she looked for it, the teacher rolled her eyes "as I was saying this is our new student, un why don't you go sit down" Tali reached out for her pencil but before she could reach it a pair of boots entered her view and then the owner bent and picked up her pencil for her, slowly they offered it to her "thanks" she said glancing up, then she froze. "ok everyone this is um…" the teacher paused looking at Tali in confusion as she stared at the boy in shock and amazement as he stood there smiling at her, "no way" she breathed, the boy smiled at her.

"hey Yankee" he said a grin spreading across his face.

**Hi sorry it took so long – Belize was amazing – I so want to move back there – beautiful indescribable.**

**Anyway hope you liked it, bet you can all guess who that is **

**I will try to update soon but I have my A levels soon so will be doing lots of revision, but hopefully if you all like it I can do another fast **

**Now slightly urgent but baby time what do you think?**

**Boy or Girl – please let me know with names thanks :D let me know**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone glad you liked the last chapter – would love some more feedback **

**Hope you like this one too**

Chapter 17 - Reunion

She stared at the boy in front of her in amazement "Amir" she breathed, he winked at her, "oh um you know each other" the teacher said in surprise, Tali nodded "he's my best friend" she said before launching herself at him, hugging him tightly "what are you doing here" she then gasped, he laughed and hugged her back whirling her round in a circle before setting her down and looking at her "Israel didn't feel like home anymore" he said, she grinned at him "well in that case" said the teacher "Miss DiNozzo why don't you show Mr Kedar around"

Tali nodded as the bell rang and she grabbed her bag and led him into the hall "so" she said a hint of teasing in her eyes "your Israeli" he smiled "yes, I lived there my whole life but suddenly it didn't feel like home anymore" Tali gave him a small smile "why did you come here then" she asked, he stopped and looked at her "because I met this really amazing girl" he said "she changed my life, lit up my world, but she likes to take bullets, run headfirst into danger" he smiled "seems to think she is invincible, so I thought I might come and see if I can stop her getting into danger, though I doubt I can help her, she is way too strong" Tali smiled "she sounds like a handful" she said "oh you have no idea" he said grinning

"what's you locker number" she asked and with a grin he told her, with a growing feeling of déjà vu she said "mine is here" and pointed to her own before walking down the hall and stopping next to another "and this is yours" she said "thanks" he said opening it, she leaned against the locker next to his "so what is the real reason you are here" she asked, he glanced at her "my aunt knows nothing about taking care of me" he said "seriously she either treated me like I was five, or like I never existed, gave me whiplash" she smiled "so I applied to some universities and got a student Visa that lets me finish off my remaining school years here and allows me to go to uni here, sweet huh" she grinned "awesome" she said "plus if I come here now I can get my English a bit better before I go to uni" she grinned "good plan" she said

"well I don't think you are in any of my next lessons as I'm not in your year" she said, he sighed theatrically "bummer" he said "I was hoping I could be", "well your next lesson is just over there" she pointed to the classroom "meet here at break" he nodded "see you then Tali"

XOXOXO

When the bell rang signalling their 30 minute break she hurried eagerly to Amir's locker where she found him already waiting, as she approached she saw some of the girls giving him an interested look as they passed him, but he didn't notice, "hey Tali" he said "hey" she said "let's find somewhere to talk" he nodded and they headed out to the field and sat down "how were your lessons" she asked "not bad" he said "I knew enough English luckily and had already done some of it so for now I am good, wish I was in your classes though"

She frowned "just out of curiosity why are you in my tutor" he grinned "I might have mentioned that my English wasn't too good and I could use some help and I did happen to know this one girl in a different year, they were uncertain at first, they said these past few months have been difficult for you" he looked at her concerned "you ok Yankee" he asked.

"she gave him a weak smile "I'm alright" he looked at her with his silver eyes concerned, she shrugged "took me a while to recover, I was off school for a while, you know that" he nodded "but you never said why it took you so long" he said, she ducked her head "My grandfather came after me again" she said he stared at her "what" he exclaimed "what happened" she smiled weakly "firstly you should know that in a couple of months I am not going to be an only child anymore" he blinked "your mom is pregnant" he said confused, she nodded "was before this whole thing happened, anyway my grandfather came to DC to see if it was true that she was pregnant again, he broke into our apartment, to cut a long story short he tried to use brute force but back up arrived, he left but his right hand man got angry and attacked me, then he sort of went for my mum and I got mad, I lost it and broke his wrist, it felt so good and I couldn't get my anger back under control for a while, so for a long time I was afraid to come back to school, because I was afraid of hurting someone"

He nodded encouragingly so she continued "then I started to safely vent by working out, I go running every morning and I work out at the NCIS gym every evening, helps get rid of all the excess energy I have stored up, and everyone helps me a lot, it was hard when I came back , they all guessed that it was me at the White House and they either treat me like a terrorist or sprint in the opposite direction, but they don't talk to me which I am fine about, so I have gotten used to it, I have my other best friend Chloe which helps she is so nice and supportive" he nodded and then tugged her into a brief hug "it'll get better Yankee" he said softly, she smiled "yeah I know" she said.

"you know you really need to get a new nickname for me" she said "I have only ever been to New York once so Yankee generally doesn't cut it" he grinned "ah I am sure I will come up with something" he said and she rolled her eyes at him, "so where are you staying" she asked, he smiled "just renting a room, nice size and all just up the street, got a really good deal, meals included" "good for you" she said with a grin. They sat and chatted for the rest of lunch, Chloe came and joined them and Tali could see her grin as she watched the two of them together, she liked the fact that she knew they had already kissed and were reunited again, Tali did her best to ignore her best friend's mischievous grins at her.

But she could hardly stop grinning herself, she was just so happy to see Amir again, she felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders when he had returned, and it felt safe to hope that things would now be getting better.

XOXOXO

Tony looked at the clock, Ziva was with Gibbs watching an interrogation and it was time to go get his ninja, "bye McType-a-lot I am off to go get Tali" he said "ok" McGee said not taking his eyes off of his screen as he sat there trying to hack something, Tony rolled his eyes as he swiped the keys from Ziva's desk and headed down to their car and drove to the school. As he did so he allowed his mind to wonder slightly, Ziva was 22 weeks pregnant, they were going for the second scan that weekend, they couldn't wait to find out, and he was so excited about being a daddy again, and he was pleased that Tali was excited about becoming an older sister, he knew she would be a great one.

He arrived at the school to find all the children already out enjoying some early spring sunshine as they sat on the grass waiting for their parents, he spotted Tali sitting next to Chloe but she was talking to a boy who sat with his back to him, he waited before honking the horn as every other parent was doing and Tali looked up and spotted the car, she grinned and waved before grabbing her bag and hugging Chloe and the boy goodbye and then she rushed off towards the car, the boy turned and Tony felt his eyes widen as he stared in surprise, no surely not… his eyes must be playing tricks on him. Tali opened the door and leapt in "hey" she said brightly, then she frowned "what" he looked at her "um am I going crazy because that boy you were with looks an awful lot like…" he trailed off "Amir" Tali finished with a grin "that's because it is Amir" she said, he looked at her "um be kind rewind" he said, she laughed "he came back to America" she said excitedly "to finish school and go to university, he said living with his aunt was driving him crazy" the light that had slowly been returning to her eyes was now glowing proud and strong as she grinned.

Tony smiled at her "so he's back" he said "he's back" she said smiling, Tony hugged her before driving back to NCIS, he was pleased to see more of the light returning to Tali's eyes, slowly it had been rekindling but now it burned brighter, showing his daughter's return to them. When they arrived they headed up to their floor where they found the rest of the team working "the young ninja returns from her fruitful day of education" Tony said in a commentary voice, everyone looked up and greeted Tali "hey shortcake how was school" Gibbs asked, Tali grinned "cool" she said, everyone looked at her, surprised to hear the enthusiasm in her voice "there is a new student" Tony explained "guess who", everyone looked at them blankly, Tali grinned "Amir" she said, "he came back", everyone stared, grinning she explained to them what she had told her father in the car and when she was done everyone was smiling, not only did it appear that Amir was good for Tali, helping her recover from her trauma, but they assumed that Tali was good for Amir, she would help him settle into America and get the best education possible out of it, giving him the future that the gentle, honest boy deserved.

Tali went down to do her usual work out, she didn't feel the pent up frustration though, now it was more of a force of habit, she ran on the running machine closing her eyes feeling her muscles work and listening to the whir of the machine and the sounds of her breathing remaining even until she felt the machine gradually speed up and her breaths became gradually quicker and slightly deeper, when she was done she headed to the showers and then back up to the bullpen, the team was all standing round the plasma screen discussing the case, Abby was up too talking about evidence, they all looked round as there was a yap and Brodie launched away from Abby towards Tali who bent to scoop him up "s'up pooch" she said ruffling his fur making it stand up funny on the top of his head, he wiggled and licked her face "blegh" she said again.

She moved over to her mom and leaned against her affectionately; Ziva smiled and wrapped her arm around her tightly as she stood there, delighted about her daughter's happiness returning to her. When it was time to leave Gibbs moved over and hugged Tali, she hugged him back "told you that you would see him again" Gibbs murmured, Tali smiled at him "and you were right as always" she said with a grin, he smiled at her "well if you want him to come spar with you in the evenings let me know and I will get him a visitors pass for the gym and bullpen" she grinned "thanks uncle Gibbs" "no problem shortcake" he said, kissing her forehead before allowing her to step to her parents, scooping up her bag and puppy, then the three DiNozzos and the dog all left together, Gibbs smiled as he moved back round to the other side of his desk and then frowned as he tried to remember what to do with his computer, in the end he just yanked the cable out, he couldn't be bothered to figure out how to work it, he hadn't after all these years so he couldn't be assed to do it now "later McGee" he said as he left the bullpen with a smile on his face, happy that things were turning round for his goddaughter.

XOXOXO

Tony unlocked the door and allowed his family in "got homework ninja" he asked, Tali looked at him "why what is on the agenda" she asked, he grinned "_True Lies" _he suggested, Ziva bit back a small snort, Tali wouldn't understand but that was the movie Tony quoted when he rescued her from Somalia when he was short up on truth serum, right after he told her that he 'couldn't live without her', Tony looked over and smiled at her, she smiled back "have I seen that one" she asked "aw you must have seen _True Lies_" Tony whined "it's amazing", Ziva gave him a look "Tony I have seen so many films since I met you I have lost track of what I have and haven't seen" he grinned "well you can come and join us and we can start baby DiNozzo's film education early can't we", she rolled her eyes but lowered herself carefully onto the sofa and curled up against him as Tali carefully slotted the DVD into the player and grabbed the remotes then she leapt onto the sofa and curled up against her parents handing her father the remotes.

Tony ended up not really watching the movie even though it was one of his favourites, he gazed at his two girls happily, Ziva looked over and caught him looking and rolled her eyes at him, he grinned back innocently and she smiled back at him before returning her gaze to the TV, running her fingers slowly through Tali's hair as her daughter watched the movie happily. Tony switched his gaze to the TV too, life was he decided, heading back to normal.

XOXOXO

The next day Tali grumbled as her alarm went off as usual at half five, she groped about on her dresser until she found it and slammed her hand down on the button causing the loud ringing to stop abruptly, she sighed and closed her eyes again for a few minutes before hauling herself out of bed and over to her chest of drawers where she pulled out some bottoms and an old tank top followed by a zip up sweat shirt, then she tied her hair back into a high ponytail and grabbed her iPod and moved into the kitchen to fill up her water bottle, Brodie bounded over to greet her excitedly and she reached into the tin to hand him a biscuit. Well used to her routine by now Brodie moved back to his bed once he had got his biscuit and ignored her as she laced up her trainers happily chewing his treat.

Tali grabbed her key and put her headphones in and unlocked the door, she quietly exited and relocked it before heading down the stairs and out of the building pressing play on her iPod as she checked the road before crossing the street into the park and she began her run round the park at a slow steady pace. She ran as she always did, to get rid of excess energy and it gave her a feeling of control, to be in charge of her body, telling it to exercise and work hard, it felt nice.

She had been running for about half an hour when she realised someone was following her, she stopped her music as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, as the music ended she heard the slow steady thud of footfalls behind her, testing to check she wasn't just being paranoid she took a sharp turn trying to act like she hadn't noticed him following her, but the pounding feet didn't falter and carried on behind her, she carried on trying to decide what to do when suddenly the pounding got louder and she gasped spinning round lashing out a fist which was stopped before it came in contact with her tail.

"ok seriously I know you don't like your nickname but I was expecting a slightly warmer welcome" Amir said, his eyebrows raised, she stared at him before giving a small laugh and then shoving him "idiot" she said "ah did I scare you" he asked a twinkle in his eyes, she scowled "no just don't do it again because next time I will break your jaw" he laughed "yeah I scared you" he said, she sighed "what are you doing up at this hour" she asked, he smiled "same as you I presume" he said "running, I was heading into the park when I spotted someone who looked familiar and I was wondering if she could show me a good route to run" Tali grinned "come on then" she said tugging out her headphones and stuffing them into her pocket "You'll have to keep up though" she called as she set off again "no problem" he said confidently and she raised her eyebrows before resuming her normal speed and watched him out of the corner of her eye quicken his pace.

By the time they had run the route side by side he was gasping "dam" he said "you are fast" she grinned at him and offered him her water which he took gratefully "so do you do that every morning" he asked "pretty much" she said "and it helps" he asked as they walked back towards the road cooling down "yeah" she said "most of the time" he smiled and they stopped as they reached the road "well my building is just there" she said pointing to their apartment complex, he grinned "well my road is just down there" he said pointing, she smiled "so I guess you will be running here most mornings" he grinned "you know I just might" he said "want to meet from time to time" she considered it "only if you speed up slowcoach" she said "hey" he protested "I kept up" "I slowed down" she said, his eyes widened and she grinned cheekily "see you later" she said "yep, later superwoman" he said and then bolted as she growled loudly at him.

Shaking her head she crossed the road and let herself into the building and this time she took the elevator to their floor and quietly unlocked the door and headed her room to grab some clothes before darting into the shower allowing the water to cool her down and freshen her up ready for the day. When she came out her mother was already up cooking some eggs "hello tateleh" she greeted "good run" Tali nodded "entertaining" she said moving over to hug her mom, Ziva smiled at her "why don't you feed Brodie" she said looking down at the puppy who was sitting at her feet wagging his small tail, staring at her adoringly hoping for a titbit "he won't leave me alone" she complained, Tali laughed "cupboard love" she said, Ziva glanced at her confused "what is cupboard love" she asked, Tali smiled "he loves you the most because he thinks he has a chance of getting food from you" she explained "but if I pick up his bowl and open the tub of dog food" she said opening the container loudly, instantly Brodie leapt away from Ziva and launched himself at Tali before plonking himself down on his bottom wagging his tail so fast it was a blur as he trembled with excitement eager for his food, Tali grinned and looked at her mom "now he loves me the most" she said "cus I have his food" "ah" Ziva said "always thinking of his stomach, just like your father" Tali laughed as she carefully measured out the correct amount of food and poured it into Brodie's bowl and placed it on the floor for him watching him dive at the food eating it as fast as he could.

"Speaking of your father" Ziva said glancing towards the bedroom "why don't you go wake him up" Tali grinned "my pleasure" she said sweetly and headed off towards the master bedroom, Ziva bit back a smile and waited for the inevitable yelp.

Tali poked her head cautiously round the door and looked at her father sprawled across the bed gentle snores rumbling from his chest, she crept carefully in and yanked the curtains open and then she grabbed a bottle of water from her mother's nightstand "daddy" she said in a young girl voice "wakey wakey daddy" Tony grunted and rolled over onto his back slinging one arm over his face to shield his eyes from the light "daddy" Tali said louder, her father mumbled "go play little ninja" as he shifted in his sleep, Tali grinned and then took a running leap at the bed and landed on his stomach.

Tony yelped as something hard landed on his stomach and he bolted awake to hear Tali laughing hard from where she sat on his middle "not cool ninja" he groaned "too early" "no earlier than usual" she said her eyes sparkling, he sighed and closed his eyes "no dad" Tali protested shaking him but he groaned and tugged her down so that she was lying next to him, she giggled and then unscrewed the lid off of the water bottle.

Tony spluttered as he felt the water being poured on his face and he sat up gasping "ok, ok I give, I'm awake" he shook his head, getting water out of his ears before looking at Tali as she smiled sweetly at him from the other side of the bed, he scowled at her "ever tried a good old fashioned alarm clock" he asked "not nearly fun enough" she said with a laugh and skipped out of the room calling "breakfast is nearly ready"

Tony smiled and shook his head as he hauled himself up and over to his wardrobe tugging out a suit yawning widely as he pulled it on before staggering out into the kitchen where Ziva and Tali were waiting "we need a new alarm clock Zee" he mumbled, Ziva smiled "oh I think our current one if very effective" she said "and we will be getting a new one in a few months won't we" she said placing her hand on her stomach "ah yes" Tony said with a grin "Saturday tomorrow" he said "second scan" Ziva grinned back "can't wait" she said and he smiled at her.

They ate breakfast before hurriedly running out of the house as they noticed the time and drove to the school dropping Tali off with their usual call of "have a good day" as she leapt out, she waved as she ran towards the school her bag bouncing on her back as she yanked open the door.

XOXOXO

Tali grinned at Amir as she slid into her seat next to Chloe, he grinned and winked back, fighting back the smile she turned to her other best friend "hey" she said "how's is going" Chloe grinned "good and you" "good" Tali responded, they chatted until the teacher came in and registered them before allowing them to leave as they left Amir caught up with them "do they let you use the gym at lunchtime" he asked, Tali looked at him confused "no, only with teachers present are you allowed to use the gym why" "bummer" he said "I have been improving on my fighting miss DiNozzo and I wanted to challenge you to another no holding back fight"

Tali smirked "think you are that good" she asked "I would like to see" he said holding her gaze with his gentle grey eyes "let me get back to you on that" Tali said "I might have a place" "ok see you later" he said and headed off to his first lesson, Chloe looked at Tali "long story" she said "but basically I beat him at fighting every time whilst I was undercover and I think he wants payback" "oh sounds interesting" Chloe said with a grin, Tali grinned back as the entered their classroom and sat down, tugging their books out.

At break she called Gibbs "**hey shortcake are you ok**" he asked "_hey Uncle Gibbs don't worry I am fine, listen I was wondering if you could get Amir a visitors pass for tonight_" "**of course no problem shortcake though he can't be left alone so you have to keep an eye on him**" "_yeah I understand one sec_" she covered the mouthpiece and looked at Chloe, "do you want to come watch us beat the crap out of each other for a couple of hours" she asked, Chloe grinned "sounds interesting" she said, Tali nodded and returned to speaking to Gibbs "_can you get one for Chloe too_" "**no problem**" he said "_thanks uncle Gibbs I owe you one_" she said, he chuckled "**the boat in my basement is getting a little dusty**" "_yeah I'd love to come build it_" she said excitedly "_sound awesome, ok I gotta go can you tell mom and dad I will catch the bus to NCIS tonight_" "**yeah sure ok kiddo have a good day and see you later**" "_thanks and bye_" Tali said before hanging up and grinning at Chloe "you did say you wanted to see NCIS" she said "yay" Chloe said with a grin "come on we don't want to be late for lessons"

At lunch they met up with Amir behind the gym as usual "hey superwoman" he said, Tali scowled "I am gonna kick your butt tonight" she said, he laughed "hang on tonight" he questioned, she nodded "I called up my Uncle Gibbs and he said that you can come to NCIS and use the gym there tonight, so fight is on and Chloe is going to be the referee" he laughed "now this sounds like fun" he said "hang on what are the rules then" Chloe asked "no rules Chloe" Tali said "just make sure we don't kill each other" Chloe's eyes widened making them both laugh.

Tali grinned as she flung herself down in the grass, it was good to have her friends back and she had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting weekend, sparring tonight and then sonogram for her baby brother or sister tomorrow, this definitely was going to be interesting.

XOXOXO

At the end of school she met up with Amir and Chloe and they caught the bus back into DC towards the Navy Yard, it was a short walk from the nearest bus stop and it was nice as she was with friends, Amir had stopped off at home during lunch and grabbed some workout clothes so they were all set. The guards at the gate knew who she was and greeted her warmly; Gibbs had already told them about Amir and Chloe so they were allowed in without any fuss.

They went through security and Tali picked up the passes for them and they headed straight down to the gym where she was pleased to find it empty, she headed over to her locker and grabbed her workout clothes before showing Amir the men's changing rooms and heading into the girls one. When she came out she began to carefully warm up doing 10 minutes on the running machine before stretching, Amir did the same before they headed over to the ring and Chloe hopped up onto a bench to watch "please don't kill each other" she said seriously "don't worry Clo, we can control ourselves" Amir said as they circled each other "most of the time" Tali added grinning.

They circled round and round before Amir suddenly lashed out at her, she dodged with ease blocking his second swing with her arm before lashing out at his stomach, he twisted away before throwing her back and they resumed their circling "not bad" Tali said "you have gotten faster" he grinned pleased with the compliment, Tali lurched for him catching him off guard, he barely blocked her swing before she was twisting round bringing her leg up in a roundhouse kick, he staggered back to avoid it but whilst he was going that she dropped to the ground swinging her leg out to knock his legs out from under him, she stood panting "still falling for that one" she said "no pun intended there" he grabbed at her legs pulling her down where they tussled until she managed to pin his arms with her knees and put her hand over his throat "I win" she said smoothly, he sighed and then flung his weight sideways knocking her off and grabbing her pinning her to the ground "don't be so sure" he said with a grin as she struggled, but she wasn't finished and she twisted over bringing her leg up to kick him in the stomach before she leapt away dancing clear, he groaned clutching his stomach as he staggered to his feet "don't hold back remember" Tali said innocently and he grinned slyly at her.

They both glanced at Chloe who sat there gaping at them "remind me never to get on the wrong side of you two" she said, there was a laugh "know how you feel there Chloe" Tali grinned and waved as her dad entered "hey ninja" he said "shown him who is boss yet" Tali stuck out her tongue at him making him smile, Tony looked at Chloe "they playing fair" he asked, Chloe shrugged "well since the only rule is not to kill each other yeah they're playing fair, though I am never going to disagree with them ever again" Tony laughed again "yep know that feeling" he said "I live with two ninjas" Tali smiled and then looked back at Amir before launching at him again and they renewed their sparring laughing as they did so.

Tony watched the two of them move, both of them looked strong and unbeatable to him, but they could take each other, they each succeeded in beating the other a dozen or so times each, they had different styles. Amir was strength and sturdiness, a tree that Tali struggled to fell but once she found his weak points and knocked him unsteady he would go crashing down, he used his strength to try and best Tali but in a much more effective way than Tony had done when he was sparring with Tali.

As for Tali, she was small and lithe, using her speed to get away from Amir and her agility to fell him, between the two of them, they were pretty well matched. He heard someone approaching and glancing over he saw Ziva approaching, she greeted Chloe before coming to stand next to her husband "well" she said "Tali can officially kick ass well" he chuckled "now you can see it with your own eyes" she nodded and he wrapped one arm around her as they watched their daughter.

Eventually the two of them staggered backwards gasping in exhaustion but grinning "I so won that" Amir gasped, Tali snorted "yeah right" she said, they both looked at each other "tie" Amir suggested "tie" Tali agreed, they looked over at Tony, Ziva and Chloe "tie" they all agreed before everyone laughed.

Once Tali and Amir had showered Tony and Ziva gave them both a lift home after quickly checking out with Gibbs via Tali who ran up to say a quick hi and to pick up Brodie before coming back down. After they had dropped Chloe off who completely fell in love with Brodie, and were driving back to Amir's Tony said "so what movie marathon are we starting this weekend ninja" Tali looked at him "let me guess you have a suggestion" he beamed "_Mission Impossible_"

Everyone groaned then Tali grinned "actually I fancy that" Tony caught sight of Amir's confused face "aw come on you must have seen _Mission Impossible_" he said to the boy, Amir shook his head "never heard of it" he said, Tony gaped "Tom Cruise at his best aw to have not even heard of it is a crime" Ziva elbowed him "you focus on driving" she scolded before looking in the mirror her eyes gentle "what he means is would you like to come back with us and watch them with us though you will have to sit through Tony narrating them" she said, Tali laughed.

Amir smiled "if you wouldn't mind that sounds cool, I have a feeling I need to start watching some of these movies, it is all the boys seem to be able to talk about in school, a favourite seems to be something called _Star Wars_" Tali looked at him "you must have heard of _Star Wars_" she said, he frowned "is that the one with the little green person with big ears and the big hairy thing" Tony let out a moan "Zee he is ruining _Star Wars_" Ziva gave him a look "I felt exactly the same when I arrived Tony" she said "and look at how far you have come" Tony said "I'm proud of ya Zee" Both Ziva and Tali rolled their eyes at him.

Amir watched the family interact that evening as they all sat watching movies, Ziva and Tony curled up on one sofa he and Tali on the other, he had always wondered what it would be like to have a different family, he could barely remember his mother but before she had died things had been different, his father had been loving and caring, always trying to make him and his mother happy, then after she had died, the love had disappeared, his father had become cold and uncaring, hell bent on revenge, he had hardly taken any notice of him as he had grown up in that large house feeling very alone and cut off from the world.

But Tali, she had a family that he couldn't believe existed, Israel had been a place of hurt and distance, but here in America they were kind and loving, he looked at Ziva, he had grown up being told that she was a monster, a soulless killer, when in reality she was kind of like him, grown up in a rough country, struggling always, taught to fight and to never give up. But she had broken free of that life, as he had now, she had found love, he looked at her curled up against the man she loved, who had wrapped an arm round her, her hand was resting on her pregnant belly, she looked so happy, yet he knew that she was struggling always, as her daughter was, this wasn't an easy life for them, but they weren't going to let it go, they loved it too much.

He looked at Tali on the other end of the sofa smiling, he watched as she opened her mouth and caught the piece of popcorn her father threw for her in her mouth grinning and raising one fist in triumph before reaching across the gab and snagging the bowl of popcorn and she offered it to him, smiling he took some and watched her take a piece and throw it to her puppy giggling as she watched him chase it around the floor. She looked so happy, different to the girl he had first met all those months ago, when she had come stumbling into his classroom, quiet and scared, being forced to pretend to be someone she wasn't, all so that she could get home to her family. And now he could see why she had wanted to get back so badly, this life, it was nice, she was loved here and she felt safe, he felt safer here too.

He looked at Tali, she looked so happy, and after everything she had been through she deserved to be happy, he wanted her to be happy, and she was with her family, and as he sat there laughing at Tony's quips about the film, for the first time in a long while, he too felt like part of a family.

**Hi hope you liked it , would love some feedback please**

**I will try to update soon but I have my A levels soon so will be doing lots of revision, but hopefully if you all like it I can do another fast **

**Now slightly URGENT but baby time what do you think?**

**Boy or Girl – please let me know with NAMES thanks :D let me know**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews, sorry for the delay, exams are literally just round the corner and revision is my life at the moment – hate it, anyway hope you like this chapter, just so you know I would love more name suggestions, and can't really keep updating until I have the perfect name so – names please**

Chapter 18 – Timings

Tony sat next to Ziva in the waiting room, holding her hand tightly, being here made him think of how 13 years ago he had sat here with Ziva in the same position, waiting to see the scan of their daughter, now 13 years later they were here again, waiting to see the scan of their youngest child.

They both stood as their name was called out and made their way into the room where the doctor was waiting, after they had answered the questions Ziva carefully lay down on the chair and exposed her belly for the cool gel to be squirted on, they both looked expectantly at the small screen as the probe was traced over the gel and slowly the flickering image appeared.

It was just as magical as the last time Tony had seen the similar image of Tali, he felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw the grainy image of their child, the tiny head with the tiny eyes closed, and the tiny hands clenched beside the head and the tiny feet with tiny toes curled up. Then the doctor fiddled with the monitor and a rhythmic thumping filled the room, he heard Ziva let out a tiny giggle of delight and he squeezed her hand listening to the heartbeat.

The doctor pronounced their baby as very healthy much to their relief, he looked at them "do you want to know the sex" he asked, Ziva looked at Tony who shrugged "no" she said "I liked the surprise last time" she felt him kiss her forehead "so did I" he murmured. They looked at the photos they were given smiling in delight at their baby, their second little miracle.

XOXOXO

Tali looked up at Gibbs as she stood sander in hand in front of their hard work as he carefully carved away at the pieces of wood he was working on "everything is going to be ok with the baby isn't it" she checked "I mean ima didn't exactly have an easy pregnancy" Gibbs looked at her "come on kid this is your mother we are talking about, she is strong" Tali smiled and ran the sander along the wood again, they worked in silence until there was a patter of feet and Brodie came bounding down the stairs his bone in his mouth, over the last couple of weeks he had grown, he was now old enough to go out for walks and he loved it, sniffing at everything and leaping in every muddy puddle and meeting other dogs, he was very gangly and leggy, but very sweet. Tali had trained him carefully and he was obedient though he still loved chewing things.

The dog flopped down on the floor beside Tali and contentedly continued to chew his bone, Tali looked at Gibbs carefully carving away "you know you never have told me how you get your boats out of here" she said, he looked up at her and winked "well it wouldn't keep everyone so interested if I told someone would it" she pouted at him making him smile, she wondered over and eyed his carving "where did you learn to do all this" she asked looking around the basement, at the huge bare frame of the boat they had begun not long after her birthday, at the smaller pieces littered around, he looked at her "picked it up in the Marines" he said "but learned to build boats back home after I lost Shannon and Kelly" she smiled weakly at him and watched him for a bit before he held out the chisel and mallet "want to try" he asked, she eyed them warily "I don't want to ruin it" she said apprehensively, he caught hold of her and tugged her round so that she was standing in front of him "you won't" he said "I'll show you"

She took the tools uncertainly and then allowed him to enclose her hands with his and guide them to the wood, he carefully showed her what to do guiding her movements "there" he said "I think it looks pretty good" he smiled as he saw through her hair she was smiling as she carefully carved away "so what is the next boat going to be called" she asked "don't know" he said moving her hands to the next area and they began to whittle the design into the wood "got any ideas" he asked, she shook her head "well let's keep building it and maybe then the name will come to us" he said, she grinned nodding.

At that moment they heard movement from above and then they heard Tony call "Gibbs Tali where you hiding"? Then Ziva's voice came "where do you think they are hiding Tony" she said rather sarcastically. Giggling Tali leapt up followed by Gibbs and they both grabbed a tarpaulin and threw it over their work and the boat frame just as Tony and Ziva descended.

Tony looked at them standing side by side in front of a huge covered object "ok little worried when I see the two of you together hiding something" he said eying them as they both grinned "don't worry" Tali said leaping forward to hug them both "nothing's wrong" "how did it go" Gibbs asked moving over to hug Ziva, smiling she handed him a picture of the sonogram "all perfectly fine" she said happily, Tali looked at the photo "aw cute" she said grinning happily.

"so what were you two working on" Tony asked "nothing" they both said innocently, he eyed them "you will see when it is done DiNozzo" Gibbs said smoothly and Tony rolled his eyes "well thanks for having Tali Gibbs we had better get home and make some dinner" Gibbs smiled "No problem, any time sweetheart, you going to come again soon so we can carry on" she nodded eagerly "yeah very soon" she promised he smiled at her "looking forward to it shortcake" he said as she hugged him before grabbing Brodie's lead and attaching it to is collar and leading him up the stairs followed by Ziva slowly and carefully.

He looked at Tony "excited now" he asked, Tony nodded "uncontrollably" he said and Gibbs smiled "well go take care of your girls DiNozzo, make sure Ziva doesn't get grumpy" he nodded "experienced that last time, something I don't want a repeat of" he said "see you Monday boss" Gibbs nodded "later DiNozzo" he responded as he ran up the stairs. It wouldn't be long now, then baby would be born, just over a month and a half till, the DiNozzo three became the DiNozzo four.

XOXOXO

Tali sat listening to the teacher droning on and on about changes to the environment that they needed to know for their end of year exam, she sighed, she already knew most of that, she looked around the classroom, half the kids were falling asleep heads resting on their hands, Chloe was struggling to stay focused beside her as well.

Everyone's heads snapped up as the door opened though and the receptionist came hurrying in, she hurried over to the teacher and said something quietly to her, the teacher nodded and then looked at them all "Tali" she said, Tali started in surprise, what had she done now she wondered, she stood uncertainly, the receptionist smiled at her "don't worry you are not in trouble, someone is here to pick you up"

Tali frowned remembering the last time someone had tried to pick her up from school she had been abducted but the teacher dismissed her and she slowly packed up her bag and exited the classroom slowly following the receptionist down the hall, when they arrived at the lobby she saw who it was and she relaxed slightly before her stomach clenched nervously and she rushed forward.

"Uncle Gibbs" she gasped running towards him, he smiled at her and bent down to hug her "hey shortcake" he said quietly pulling her into his arms, she hugged him before pulling away her eyes wide with worry "what's wrong" she asked "why are you here, is someone hurt, did my dad get shot, did ima" she trailed off "hey calm down shortcake" he soothed rubbing her shoulders "it's ok, stop worrying honey everything is fine" she looked at him confused "then why are you here" she asked, he bent down to her level smiling at her gently "I just didn't think you would want to miss it" he said "miss what" she asked confused, he grinned "becoming a big sister"

She stared at him "ima went into labour" she whispered, he nodded "an hour ago, she went straight into the hospital with your dad, I thought you might not want to be in school today" she grinned "I'm gonna be a big sister" she exclaimed, he smiled "right you are shortcake" she squealed and leapt at him again, laughing he picked her up and whirled her in a circle "come on let's get out of here" he said taking her bag and leading her out to his car, she scrambled in excitedly "what is going to happen to Brodie" she asked remembering her dog, Gibbs smiled "I will keep him at my place for a bit" he said "until you mom is ready to have him back" Tali nodded, that was for the best she knew, "can we go to the hospital" she asked, he nodded as he pulled away from the school "how about some food first" he suggested "trust me, birth is usually a very long process so we might as well get some food first" she nodded "ok but then to the hospital" she said firmly "deal" he said.

XOXOXO

He took her to a little diner and bought her some food and ordered himself a coffee, as she ate slowly he looked at her "you ok" he asked, she nodded "nervous" she said, he looked at her "why are you nervous sweet pea" he asked, she looked at him "what if I am a bad sister" she said, "hey" he said firmly "you are going to be a great big sister Tali, everyone knows that, you have been working so hard to make sure that you will be, getting rid of your anger and frustration, working to learn how to control it, standing up to the director of Mossad, threatening him if he ever came near your brother of sister, you have already done so much for them Tali and they haven't even been born" she gave a small smile "I guess" she said and then she looked at him

"is ima going to me ok" she asked, he nodded "your mother is so strong" he said "she will be fine, though I might not be able to say the same for your dad's hand, he told me that when she was giving birth to you she nearly crushed it" Tali laughed and continued to eat, slightly faster, when she was done she dropped her knife and fork and looked at him "can we go to the hospital now" she demanded he chuckled and nodded "come on then shortcake, let's go meet your new brother or sister".

XOXOXO

1 hour earlier

Ziva was sitting at her desk typing on her computer, she frowned as she felt a small twinge lower down, slowly she rested her hand on her large belly for a minute breathing deeply "Zee" she looked up to see Tony, Gibbs and McGee all staring at her in concern "I am fine" she said giving them a smile, Tony sighed "I so wish you would take maternity leave Ziva, I would be much less worried" she gave him a look "Tony the baby is not due for another 3 weeks I think I can manage another couple of weeks, plus the longer I stay in before the baby is born the longer I can have off afterwards" he nodded but he still didn't look convinced.

She continued to work before wincing again, they all looked at her again "Braxton hicks contractions" she said "they are not uncommon at this stage of my pregnancy" she paused leaning over slightly "maybe you should go see if Ducky knows anything that will help" Tony suggested looking worried, slowly she nodded, "yes maybe I will" she murmured and slowly eased herself up out of her chair and moved round her desk feeling their eyes on her.

Then she felt it and she gasped loudly, instantly Tony was on his feet moving round his desk "Ziva" he said worriedly, she gasped again as there was a painful twinge and she staggered, Tony caught hold of her "Ziva" he said again much more alarmed now, breathing heavily she spoke through gritted teeth "remember when I said the baby wasn't due for another 3 weeks" she said "yes" he said "itch that" she said "I think you mean _scratch_ that" Tony corrected, she groaned

"Tony are you seriously correcting my English when I have just gone into labour" she gasped "well Zee you have been here for a while now you should…" he stopped and looked at her "whoa what… labour" "yes Tony labour" she gasped.

He stared at her not moving frozen by shock mouth hanging slightly open, she saw Gibbs stand and he came up behind him and whacked him over the back of his head making him yelp "snap out of it DiNozzo" he ordered "get her to hospital" "um yeah hospital" Tony said, he leapt back to his desk grabbing his keys and jacket, Gibbs moved over to Ziva and pulled her into his arms, she hugged him tightly "you ready" he murmured, she nodded but didn't speak, he rubbed her back comfortingly "you will do great Ziva" he murmured "I am proud of you" she smiled at him still not speaking, she felt worried, he kissed her brow gently as Tony came hurrying back towards them "good luck" he said to them both "go bring little DiNozzo into this world" they smiled and Tony caught hold of Ziva holding her as she let out another gasp and bent over "um hospital" he suggested and breathing hard she nodded.

Gibbs watched them hurry to the elevator Tony stabbing the button over and over again, trying to speed it up, he shook his head and smiled, then he looked at McGee who was smiling too dialling the number for Abby's lab to let her know as he had been forced to promise, then he looked at the photo on his desk of his team, then he realised that one person didn't know, one person who really should know, he smiled again "McGee" he said "since we have no case, why don't you hold the paperwork and take the rest of the day, though go check Abby hasn't given herself a heart attack finding out that the baby is coming early" McGee smiled and nodded "where are you going boss" he asked, Gibbs smiled "to fetch the other DiNozzo" he said and headed towards the elevator.

XOXOXO

Tony drove fast but carefully to the hospital, besides him Ziva was gasping and shifting in pain, she let out a small whimper "you know" Tony said trying to distract her "our kids have no sense of time" she gasped and then looked at him confused "they both came early" he said, she smiled at him "yeah and we aren't the most punctual of people are we" she said through gritted teeth, he smiled, then she groaned and threw her head back "nearly there I promise" he said and pushed the peddle down slightly more, he drew up by the door and slowly Ziva clambered out "go park" she said through gritted teeth "I will be fine"

He nodded uncertainly before driving off to find a parking space and he drove it hurriedly in before leaping out and sprinting towards the hospital, he skidded to a stop by the nurses' station "um could you tell me where Ziva DiNozzo is" he asked, "she just come in in labour" one of the nurses nodded "you the baby daddy" she asked, he nodded proudly, the nurse smiled "well good luck" she said "she is in room 127" "thanks" Tony called and sprinted off down the hall ducking round people before diving into room 127.

Ziva was pacing back and forth her face set in a determined expression as she gritted her teeth, then she sighed and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, she looked up and smiled weakly at him, he moved into the room and sat down next to her "you know" she said softly "we never did decide fully on a name" he grinned "well we didn't decide on Tali's name until after she was born did we" she nodded "I suppose" she mumbled, they sat there until she let out another groan and bent forward clutching at her belly, Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly until the contraction ended "lie down" he said softly "conserve your strength" she nodded and carefully shifted herself into a lying down position but did it so that she pushed him down and lay across his chest, she felt him wrap his arms around her and kiss the top of her head and they lay there together as they waited to become a family of four.

XOXOXO

Two hours later and the contractions were getting thicker and faster, Ziva was bent over growling in pain, and Tony was forced to watch hating that there was nothing he could do to help her "maybe you should go get the doctor Tony" she said breathing hard "I think it is nearly time" he nodded and squeezed her hand before exiting the room in search of a doctor.

Ziva lay down and closed her eyes breathing hard. She began to slow her breathing trying to remain calm, soon it would be time and she would bring another child into this world, soon she would become a mother again.

"ima"

She opened her eyes in shock and looked over at the door, then she smiled "Tali" she said softly "what are you doing here tateleh" Tali smiled at her from where she was peering uncertainly round the door "Uncle Gibbs came and got me out of school" she explained "he realised I wouldn't want to be in school when my brother or sister was being born" Ziva smiled and held out her arms, Tali slipped into the room and carefully clambered onto the bed and curled up against her, Ziva pulled her close holding her daughter tightly "how's it going" Tali asked "not long now" Ziva responded softly, she stiffened as there was another contraction before sitting up and bending over, she gritted her teeth as the pain gripped her, Tali squeezed her hand comfortingly until the contraction ended.

Ziva sighed and hugged Tali resting her head atop her daughter's "are you even meant to be in here tateleh" she asked softly, Tali pulled away to look at her guiltily and Ziva smiled at her "I saw dad come out and I wanted to see you, Uncle Gibbs was giving Abby an update so he didn't notice" she said

"I wouldn't be so sure on that shortcake" they both looked up to see Gibbs standing in the doorway arms folded looking at Tali pointedly who smiled at him innocently, he rolled his eyes and moved into the room "how do you feel Ziver" he asked kissing her forehead, she smiled "eager to get this kid out of me" she said "they keep kicking me" he laughed "sounds like you are going to have your hands full Ziva" she smiled again.

Tony came back in then and blinked "hey ninja" he said, he still looked slightly dazed and shocked that it was time, Tali moved over and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her holding her gently until a nurse came in and shooed everyone except Tony out of the room, Tali darted over to Ziva and hugged her one last time "good luck" she mumbled, Ziva smiled and kissed her forehead "I will be fine tateleh I promise, see you soon yes" Tali nodded and then followed Gibbs out of the room, she took one last look into the room and saw her mom gasp in pain and throw her head back letting out a tiny cry, her dad instantly moved over to her hugging her and whispering to her comfortingly "Tali" Gibbs said pausing as he realised she wasn't behind him, she looked at him "come on" he said "let's sit down"

She sat down next to him in the chair and began to wait, Gibbs she discovered was very good at waiting and sat there calmly for a long time, she groaned, she was very nervous, she looked up as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she opened it and clicked on the message before smiling **"I hear u r about 2 b a big sister, congrats kita" **she smiled, Amir. 'kita' was his most recent nickname for her it meant 'lass' in Hebrew, and affectionate name he had given her after he had started coming over for movie nights and spent more time with them, slowly he was having the DiNozzo film education that Tali had been having since a very young age, he enjoyed it a lot though and became a huge fan of Star Wars, much to everyone's amusement.

Smiling she sent a reply _"thanks can't wait hopefully not long now" _he replied back almost instantly **"let me know if you need anything kita keep me informed" **she smiled _"will do, later"_ she looked up as she heard a loud cry coming from down the hall, her mother's cry of pain, she looked at Gibbs anxiously who took her hand comfortingly "its ok" he said softly "she'll be fine I promise" Tali nodded and then leaned against him for comfort as another cry rang out.

XOXOXO

Ziva cried out in pain clinging to Tony's hand tightly, she could guess she was hurting him but he didn't make a sound, he just gripped her hand back tightly, 10 minutes ago this had begun, painful waves of contractions worse than with Tali, she shifted uncomfortably gasping before leaning against Tony as he stood there supporting her "come on Zee" he whispered "you are doing great" she gritted her teeth breathing hard, she looked down to see the doctor frowning "what" she asked panicked "no problem" he assured her "it is just your baby is facing the wrong way and I can't turn them round so we are going to have to try a breech birth ok"

Tony swallowed "meaning" he asked, the doctor looked at them "well Ziva you are going to have to push a lot harder ok" Ziva nodded slowly, "and if that doesn't work" she asked, the doctor looked at her "we may have to do a caesarean section" Ziva stared at him before nodding, Tony gripped her hand tightly "ok at the next contraction you push ok" the doctor said, she gritted her teeth and nodded again preparing herself, "ok push" he said.

She threw herself forward with a small snarl which turned into a cry of pain,, Tony held her whispering encouragements, this time stress did not make her snap out of him, when she fell back gasping she turned her head into his chest closing her eyes "Tony" she murmured "mmm" he said "I love you" she said softly, he hugged her "I love you too Ziva always and forever" she sighed before opening her eyes and hurling herself forward again snarling in pain pushing with all her strength until she could do it no longer, Tony looked at the doctor who had indecision written on his face, he looked at them "I don't think this is going to work" he said gently "I think we may have to do the C-section", slowly he explained the reasoning, the baby was in a very awkward position and no amount of pushing was turning them, it would be safe for both Ziva and the baby to take them out by hand, he left them for a minute to decide.

Ziva looked at Tony unsure, he could guess how she was feeling, she was usually so in control of everything, now she was pretty much helpless, she couldn't give birth to her child, she would have to let someone else do it for her "what do you think" she asked, he kissed her "if it is for the best" he said "then I agree" she rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair "don't leave" she whispered "stay with me whilst they do it" "of course" he whispered "I'll never leave you Ziva never" he promised, she smiled weakly they stayed there clinging to each other as they waited for the doctors return and the operation to begin.

XOXOXO

Tali leapt up as her dad came out "what's happening" she demanded hugging her dad, he hugged her back tightly "dad" she said as she pulled away, Gibbs rose looking at him "DiNozzo" he asked uncertainly, Tony looked at them "the baby is breeched" he said "they have to do a C-section" Tali stared "is ima going to be ok" she asked, her dad nodded "they are just getting her ready for it and all, numbing her up and things, I just came out to tell you it might take a while so you should head home ninja"

"no" Tali protested "I want to stay" Tony sighed and looked at Gibbs "I'll stay with her" he promised "and take her home if she changes her mind" "thanks boss" Tony said quietly "now go get back in there with her" Gibbs ordered "she is going to need you Tony" he nodded and kissed Tali's head one last time before turning and walking quickly back up the hall.

Ziva was ready when he got back and she looked much more comfortable "Tali still there" she mumbled, he smiled as he settled himself on the stool provided for him by her head "yeah" he said softly "she should go home" Ziva mumbled "I tried" Tony said "she refused but Gibbs is staying with her, he'll take care of her" Ziva nodded tiredly, "what did they give you" Tony asked "epidural" she said "so I can be awake whilst it happens" he nodded "it's going to be fine" he promised and she nodded.

The doctors came in then and began to ready themselves and a small screen was put up so they could not see the operation and then it began.

Tony remained focused on Ziva blocking everything out but her, he knew she couldn't feel any pain, but she could obviously feel something as she kept frowning though her eyes remained on him, slowly and quietly he began to talk to her as the minutes dragged on and he sensed her unease growing "do you remember Tali's first birthday" he asked "she had so many presents we thought we were going to have to move again" she smiled slightly "yes" she murmured "the annoying little musical piano, it was very loud" he nodded "that it was, and the wooden rocking horse Gibbs made for her" she smiled "she loved that" she said quietly her eyes still fixed on them, "then we had cake and I gave a bit to Tali and in return she splattered it all over my face remember" her smile grew "yes" she whispered "and then she did it to Gibbs and you did it to me and sprinkled flour in my hair" he grinned "then you broke an egg on my head" he reminded her "you deserved that" she said.

He glanced down, the doctors were working quickly and efficiently eyes focused on what they were doing but a few of the nurses appeared to be listening to their memories. Hastily he carried on "and her first day at day care, how she was desperate not to be left and then by the time we went to pick her up I swear she didn't want to leave" Ziva smiled again "yes" she murmured "she came to love it there" "but she loved coming to work with us more" Tony said "that never changed" she smiled

"and her second birthday" Tony said "you woke up and nearly pulled your gun on her" Ziva grinned "reflexes" she murmured.

"beginning the cut on the uterus" the surgeon said and Tony took Ziva's hand "you might feel this Ziva" one of the nurses warned, seconds later Ziva gasped in surprise and her grip on Tony's hand tightened, he hugged her tight and looked over as there was a tiny wail and saw a tiny blood-stained figure being lifted up, Ziva gave another gasp as their baby was pulled from her womb and then she saw them "oh" she gasped in delight, then the doctor cut the umbilical cord and handed them off to be washed, Tony smiled as he listened to his child who was wailing loudly.

He looked down at Ziva who was smiling, he kissed her gently and happily she kissed him back before they pulled apart as the doctor approached holding a small bundle of blankets "want to hold dad" he offered "Ziva you need to lie still until we have finished stitching you up ok" Ziva nodded as Tony very carefully took their baby and smiled "look at you" he murmured bouncing them until the crying faded into grumbles. He smiled and then gently lowered their baby so that Ziva could see, she smiled as she stared into the pair of baby blue eyes "shalom tateleh" she whispered, reaching out to stroke the light fuzz of hair on the top of their head smiling.

They waited until Ziva was all stitched up, then she was taken into a recovery room where at last Tony was allowed to lay their newborn carefully in her arms on top of a pillow to prevent the baby lying on her tender stomach, Ziva's face lit up as she smiled at her baby, gently she leaned forward and kissed their forehead before looking at them and murmuring

"Barukh haba ha'ben sheli"

(welcome my son)

**Hi hope you liked it **

**Let me know what you think **

**Ok really need NAMES now, cant UPDATE till I have them really so please let me know your thoughts**

**I will try to update soon but I have my A levels soon so will be doing lots of revision, but hopefully if you all like it I can do another fast **

**I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi thanks for all the reviews loved them, I had a lot of choices of names and it was hard to choose but I managed too I hope you like it.**

Chapter 19 – Welcome

Tali had fallen asleep about half an hour ago, curled up on the sofa next to him, Gibbs had draped his jacket over her to keep her warm and now he was watching her, it had been an hour since Tony had headed back to Ziva completely shocked after telling them she needed a C-section, Tali had taken a while to calm down, she was frightened for her ima, eventually he had gotten her to sit down and eventually she had lain on her back staring at the ceiling, not long after that she had been dead to the world.

He heard the elevator ding and looking up he saw McGee and Abby hurrying towards him, he put his finger to his lips and pointed at Tali, they both nodded and slipped quietly over to him "how is she" Abby asked "worried" Gibbs responded quietly "but she is fine", they both nodded "any news" McGee asked, he shook his head "not yet" he said "but they should be done soon", they nodded again and sat down, he looked at Tali again, she had rolled onto her side and somehow not fallen off, now she was curled in a little protective ball, sleeping soundly.

It was 20 minutes later when they heard footsteps and looked up to see Tony approaching looking exhausted but there was a smile on his face, Abby and McGee leapt up and Abby launched herself at him "how's Ziva" she demanded, he smiled "exhausted" he said "but fine, she is going to need a lot of leave though, the doctors said and I agree, it looks really painful" Gibbs nodded "will clear it with Vance" he said and Tony nodded gratefully "so Mr Daddy are you going to keep us waiting" Abby demanded, he smiled cheekily before looking at Tali, slowly he bent down in front of her and brushed her hair out of her face, she mumbled in her sleep "Tali" he said softly taking her shoulder and giving her a tiny shake "Tali wake up princess" she mumbled again and stirred her eyes fluttering open, she rubbed them tiredly and stretched before looking around groggily, her eyes widened when she saw her dad, she sat up and hurled herself at him, smiling he hugged her tightly "what happened" she gasped "is ima ok, is the baby ok" "chill little ninja" Tony said with a small laugh "come see for yourself" he stood up and took her hand and led her down the hall, Gibbs and the others watched and waited eager for their turn.

XO

Ziva was smiling at her son when the door opened, she looked up as Tony reappeared and right behind him was Tali, the moment she saw her Tali rushed forward and with a smile Ziva held out one arm to hug her daughter carefully "hello ahava" she said (my love), Tali hugged her tightly head buried in her shoulder clinging to her tightly "I am fine Tali" Ziva said with a smile stroking her hair and kissing her head "I promise I am fine, just need to take some time off work then I will be as right as drizzle" Tali giggled "right as _rain_ ima" she said pulling away to look at her, Ziva smiled at her "that too" she said, "now do you want to meet your little brother" Tali's eyes widened and she slowly looked down and a smile split across her face as she stared at the baby nestled in her mother's arms "brother" she whispered, Ziva nodded "brother" she confirmed, she patted the edge of the bed and slowly Tali sat down next to her staring at him, slowly and carefully Ziva transferred her new baby into Tali's arms guiding her carefully until the baby was snuggled up in her arms, Tali's smile widened as she looked at the little boy resting in her arms "Shalom Katan Akah" she whispered (hello little brother).

Ziva smiled at her gently wrapping her arm around her daughter so that she cradled her two children in her arms smiling, Tali was smiling at her little brother as she leaned against her mother. There was a flash and they both looked up to see Tony standing there holding the camera, they both gave him a look and he grinned "what couldn't miss the moment" he said "Tony" Ziva said with a sigh "I just got out of surgery I am not really ready for photos" he grinned moving forward to kiss her "ah you look gorgeous to me my crazy ninja chick" she scowled at him before smiling gently and then she looked back at her son, Tali was grinning at him and Tony quickly got that picture too.

Ziva smiled at her little boy lying in her daughter's arms, he was staring up at her "hello" she whispered. She felt exhausted and strange, her stomach hurt bad and she felt slightly nauseous but she didn't care, she felt so happy as she looked at her son, he had a dark fuzz of hair, like hers she realised, but like Tali, he had Tony's mouth and Tony's cheekbones, he was completely gorgeous, "you are a little monkey" she murmured "couldn't wait another 3 weeks hey, and then you had to go be awkward and be in the wrong position, you certainly aren't going to be kind to mommy are you" he yawned and closed his eyes. Tali giggled "he is already a typical boy" she said "sleeps all day" "and wakes up only for food" Ziva added "didn't take him long to get the hang of feeding" she said with a smile.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and they all looked up to see Gibbs poke his head round the door "hey" he said softly "are you up to more visitors Ziver, Abby is about to come through the wall" Ziva smiled "of course" she said softly "come in", she took her son very gently from Tali as her daughter slid off of the bed and moved to stand in front of her dad who wrapped his arms around her, Abby and McGee quietly came in, Abby looked like she was about to burst in excitement, McGee looked at Tony, still grinning "well don't you look like a Cheshire cat Tony" he commented, Tony widened his smile again grinning "I am very happy Tim, over the moon" McGee smiled at him.

Abby was creeping towards Ziva who reached up to hug her best friend "hello Abby" she said quietly a smile on her face, Abby hugged her carefully "how do you feel Ziva" she asked instantly "I am fine Abby, a bit sore but apart from that I feel great" she said grinning, her eyes dropped back to her son, everyone's gaze followed "oh" Abby gasped "oh they're beautiful Ziva" Ziva grinned "yes he is" she said softly, Abby's smile widened "he" she breathed Tony nodded still grinning "we have a son" he said.

Gibbs clapped him on the shoulder smiling at the tiny baby in Ziva's arms, she looked so happy as she gazed at her little boy, slowly she offered him to Abby who very carefully took him, gasping in delight as she stared at him gently bouncing him as she stirred in his sleep "oh I so want one now" she breathed staring at him

She passed him gently to McGee who studied him "now don't you listen to your daddy" he told the sleeping infant "I am not the one to make fun of" everyone laughed quietly "ah we are going to have our hands full" Gibbs said moving forward to take the baby as McGee offered him to him "another little boy DiNozzo to keep an eye on"

Ziva smiled from where she was sitting up in the bed, Gibbs studied the tiny boy asleep in the blankets "I have to say you two, you do make gorgeous children" he commented "thanks" Tony said ruffling Tali's hair "I thought so too", Gibbs smiled and continued to look at the baby who stirred again and opened his eyes to look at him "hello there young man" he said "couldn't wait a few more weeks hey, excited to cause your mommy and daddy trouble early" he yawned and eyed Gibbs who chuckled before handing the baby back to his mother "now" he said "you are driving us all crazy so do tell us the name you have picked out or is he going to be baby boy DiNozzo for the rest of his life" Ziva smiled at them before gazing exhaustedly at her son again "no we have a name" she said quietly

"Our son's name is Aiden" she said softly, then she looked at Gibbs with her warm brown eyes "Aiden Jethro DiNozzo"

Gibbs smiled at her and moved forward to kiss her forehead "good name Ziver" he murmured "oh that's adorable" Abby said with a tiny squeal, Ziva smiled happily "Aiden means 'Little fire' which we thought was quite appropriate for him, we will call him AJ for short" "perfect" Tali said happily, she moved back over to the bed "hi AJ" she said softly, he looked at her interested before closing his eyes again. Ziva smiled and rested her head back.

"well" Gibbs said "Ziver you have had a long day, get some sleep why don't you" she nodded and Tony moved forward and gently took their son "you stay here with her" Gibbs said "I will take Tali home, stay here with her until she is ready I will look after Tali" Tony looked at his daughter who moved forward to hug him "yes stay with ima" she said "I will be fine, it's Friday tomorrow so after that I can spend the weekend with Gibbs, I can visit too" Tony nodded releasing AJ with one hand to hug her, "see you soon then little ninja" he murmured, Tali moved over to say good bye to Ziva who was already half asleep but she hugged her daughter tightly murmuring something to her in Hebrew before kissing her forehead and allowing her to step backwards so that Gibbs could step forward "don't worry Ziva she will be fine with me" he said hugging her in his fatherly manner "I know" she murmured "thank you" "congratulations" he said softly "he is beautiful" she smiled and hugged him and the rest of the team before falling back against her pillows watching them go.

Tony said goodbye and watched them until they got into the elevator and were out of sight, then he turned and smiled, Ziva was already fast asleep her breathing gentle and slow, smiling he moved over to kiss her forehead before stepping away looking down at his son, he couldn't believe it, he had a son, "hey little man" he said softly "I'm your daddy, I can't believe it" he studied his son "I am so glad you are ok, we were worried about you for a while, I mean did you have to be awkward and come early and be in the wrong position, I can tell you are going to keep us busy for a long time aren't you mini man" he walked slowly over to the crib and gently settled him down in it, a nurse would come by later and take him to the nursery so that Ziva could have some sleep, but for now AJ was all his.

He lay him down in the crib and covered him up before sitting down next to him and just watching him, he was adorable he could already see, he smiled happily before lying down across the sofa and within seconds he joined his family fast asleep.

XOXOXO

When he woke up the next morning AJ was gone, and Ziva was still sleeping, she had barely moved all night, she was absolutely exhausted, he texted Tali asking if she was ok and she responded that Gibbs was driving her to school then he would come by with some clothes and supplies for him and Ziva, then she asked how her mom and brother were, smiling he told them that they were fine and that he would see her later.

Just as he sent that Ziva mumbled in her sleep and woke up, she looked around confused "where's AJ" she asked frowning in worry "hey its ok" Tony said moving forward to hug her "he's fine Zee, the nurses took him to the nursery so that you could get a good night's sleep, they will bring him back so you can feed him soon" she nodded and smiled at him, he grinned at her "how you feeling" he asked, she shifted and then winced "still sore" she said her hand moving to her abdomen "but better" he nodded relieved.

At that moment a nurse came in pushing the little crib announcing brightly that their monkey was back, "hey there little guy" Tony cooed moving over to say hi to his son, AJ was awake but looking around sleepily. The nurse headed over to Ziva and began to check her over, checking her stitches and making sure there was nothing wrong anywhere else, then she told Ziva to get up and have a little walk, it would be painful but little walks often were important for her recovery, after that she could feed AJ.

Tony moved over and helped her out of the bed, she groaned as she put all her weight down on her feet, her hand went to her stomach "you ok" he asked worriedly, she nodded "let's just get walking so I can feed AJ" she said through gritted teeth, slowly he helped her out of the room, every movement seemed to cause her pain but the further they walked the easier it became "there" Tony murmured as they headed back to their room "better" she nodded and slowly they entered the hospital room again where the nurse was waiting with AJ "think he knows he is about to be fed" she said with a smile "he started fussing when you left" Tony grinned and moved over to the crib "is my little guy hungry" he cooed again reaching into the crib to lift him out as Ziva clambered back on the bed "let's get you to mommy then, and she can give you some breakfast"

He carried his son over to Ziva who eagerly opened her arms, very gently he lay AJ down in her arms, smiling at the happily look on Ziva's face as she stared at her son "hello tateleh" she said softly "are you hungry little man" AJ let out a little whine and Ziva gently began to breast feed him "well he got the hang of that very easily didn't he" Tony commented watching his son feed, Ziva laughed as she gazed at him "Aiden you are so lazy" she commented "open your eyes to eat" she laughed at him as he just mumbled and carried on drinking with his eyes closed until he finished, then he opened his eyes as Ziva slid her top back down and she rubbed his back until he let out a loud burb making them both laugh.

"well he is definitely Tony's son" they both looked up to see Gibbs standing in the doorway holding a bag of things, Ziva smiled at him "hey Gibbs" she said softly "how's Tali" Gibbs smiled as he moved into the room to kiss her brow "she's great, was happily looking for Amir and Chloe when I left to show them a picture of Aiden" Ziva smiled "well he's looking good" Gibbs commented, with a smile Ziva offered him her baby and he took him gently "hey little one" he said softly, AJ looked at him and yawned and closed his eyes again making Gibbs smile, he looked at Ziva, she looked tired but so happy as she looked at her son, and Tony, he looked so proud of his little boy and well he was adorable, both parents were extremely lucky to have two such beautiful children.

XOXOXO

Tali leapt eagerly out of Gibbs' car and turned back to face him "thanks Uncle Gibbs" she said "no problem shortcake, I will pick you up later and take you to the hospital yes, and then back to yours to work on the surprise for your mom and dad" she nodded eagerly "can't wait see you then" he nodded and pulled away with a wave.

She turned and hurried into the school to her classroom where she found Amir and Chloe talking, they both looked up as Tali entered "hey kita" Amir said "how's your mom did she have the baby ok" Tali smiled "well she had to have a C-section" they both frowned in concern "typical DiNozzo" she said "loves to cause trouble does my little brother" they both smiled "you have a brother" Chloe said, Tali nodded and pulled out her phone and showed them the picture of her, her mother and AJ that her dad had taken and sent to her "aw he's cute" Chloe said and Tali grinned "that he is, his name is Aiden Jethro, or AJ"

"Aiden" Amir commented "little fire" she nodded "suits him I know" Tali said with a grin "is your mom ok" Chloe asked, Tali nodded "a bit sore but she will be fine, she has to stay in hospital for a few days and dad is staying with her and Uncle Gibbs is staying at our place to look after me which is good cus it means we can finish our surprise for my mum and dad" they both looked at her "what you going to go" Amir asked, Tali just grinned.

XOXOXO

Gibbs was waiting when school ended and she ran out to his car eagerly "hey Uncle Gibbs how is ima" she asked "well she was fine this morning" Gibbs said "let's go see her now yes" Tali nodded and chattered away to him happily until they arrived at the hospital, once they had arrived she leapt out and headed eagerly to her mom's room with Gibbs behind her.

She arrived to find her mom sitting on the edge of the bed talking to Tony who was holding AJ, "ima" Tali squealed and ran in to say hi, Ziva laughed as her daughter came running in and she caught her up into a big hug holding her tightly "hello my tateleh" she said softly holding her tightly "how was school" Tali pulled a face "same as always" she said "how are you feeling" she asked "not bad my tateleh not bad" Ziva said reassuringly, Tali grinned and went to hug her father "want to hold your brother" Tony offered and she nodded eagerly hopping up onto the end of the bed to hold him, she smiled as Tony placed him in her arms "hey Aiden" she said softly, he opened his eyes to look at her curiously. "aw he recognises your voice" Tony commented, Tali smiled and began to speak to him in Hebrew making her mother smile.

Tali grinned at her brother as he lay in her arms, he watched her for a while before closing his eyes and settling down to sleep again, making Tali smile, they stayed for a couple of hours before Gibbs looked at Tali "ready to head home shortcake" he asked, she nodded and handed her brother back to her mom and hugged her "see you tomorrow" she mumbled as she hugged her tightly, Ziva smiled "yes aheva see you tomorrow, a couple more days and I shall be able to come home" Tali grinned "cool" she said, she gently kissed Aiden's head before hugging her father "see you tomorrow little ninja" he said kissing her forehead and releasing her "thanks Gibbs" he said in relief, Gibbs smiled "no problem Tony, it's nice to spend some time with my granddaughter, come on then Tali lots to do"

Tony frowned "what do you mean lots to do" he asked warily, Gibbs smiled "oh you know, pick up Brodie, walk Brodie, feed ourselves and choose a movie to watch" Tony nodded and watched them leave before turning to Ziva "do you get the feeling they are hiding something from us" he asked.

XOXOXO

Tali unlocked the door and held it open as Gibbs entered dragging all the things they had been building since she had returned, Abby and McGee followed with Brodie bounding in after them all "ok" Gibbs said "Tali, Abby paint, McGee you help me finish putting these things together" they all nodded and Tali and Abby disappeared into the spare room and lay sheets across the floor before they pulled out the pots of paint and began to work, white washing it first before dipping their paint brushes into pots of a gentle blue and beginning to cover the walls, chatting away as they did so, McGee and Gibbs sat putting all the furniture together and once that was done, McGee went to help Tali and Abby whilst Gibbs added a few more carvings to their work.

They worked for three hours before calling it a night and after hugging Tali goodbye Abby and McGee left. Gibbs looked at Tali as she stood looking around the room that she had painted "not bad shortcake" Gibbs commented coming to stand next to her, she grinned happily "now get into bed" he said "you don't want your parents suspicious tomorrow as to why you are so tired" she smiled and nodded and headed off towards her bedroom, just before it closed she stuck her head out and said "oh and by the way uncle Gibbs we watched _Star Trek_ tonight" he smiled "the new one" she nodded "good choice" he said with a wink.

He lay down on the sofa pulling an old blanket over him and he stared up at the ceiling one hand rubbing the dog's ears as he sat there next to him, he smiled happily before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

XOXOXO

He woke up when he heard movement and he sat up to find Tali eating a bowl of cereal "hey" she said "I made you coffee" he smiled "thanks shortcake" taking the cup, "you're up early" he said "do you even run at the weekends" she shrugged "from time to time, I just wanted to finish off AJ's room today" he smiled "ok then shortcake, finish your breakfast first and take Brodie out, I will finish putting the crib together" she grinned and nodded gulping up the rest of her cereal before leaping off the counter where she had been perched and whistled for Brodie, she clipped on his leash and lead him out of the door.

Yawning Gibbs stretched and got up heading for the bathroom to wash, when he was done he headed over to the crib and began to carefully put it back together nailing each piece together carefully so that no nails protruded that AJ could hurt himself on. He had just finished putting it together when Tali returned with Brodie, whose sides were heaving "how's the recall going" Gibbs asked, she grinned "he comes back unless he doesn't feel like it or wants to play" she said scowling at her dog, Gibbs chuckled "come on lets go put the final layer of paint on and then we can start decorating" Tali nodded eagerly and gave Brodie a chew to keep him occupied and they headed into the bedroom dressed in old clothes and armed with paintbrushes and pots they entered the room to put the final layer of paint on.

"so" Gibbs asked as they worked "happy you have a brother", Tali smiled at him "I honestly didn't mind what I got" she said "I was just excited to be a big sister and ima and aba are happy so win win whatever we got" he smiled happily at her and finished off the wall "done" he asked "done" she agreed.

XOXOXO

It was two days later when Ziva and AJ were released from hospital though Ziva was to remain at home for another month and on desk duty for another after that, she was grumpy about that but happy with AJ who was beginning to wake up a bit more for them.

When they arrived back at the building Ziva slid very carefully out of the car and gently picked her new born son up whilst Tony grabbed the bags and they carefully rode the elevator up to their floor, Ziva smiled at her husband happily as she carefully slipped into the apartment after he unlocked it "welcome home AJ" she whispered, she paused and looked around, it was very dark in the apartment, Tony noticed too and she saw his hand slide below his jacket as he stepped in front of her, then the light clicked on.

"hey now I know you have another kid but don't shoot the first born" Tali said with a smile as she moved forward, Tony laughed as he relaxed and smiled as he pulled her into his arms "hey ninja" he said holding her tight, he looked up and saw Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer all standing in the living room, there was a banner on the wall saying 'welcome home AJ', they were all smiling "hey" he said "hello Mr daddy" Abby said with a grin as she stepped forward to hug him as Tali moved over to hug her mother who was smiling as she looked at everyone standing around, she kissed the top of her daughter's head hugging her tightly, Tali beamed happily at her before allowing her to say hello to Gibbs as he stepped forward "hello Ziver" he said softly pulling her gently into his arms "hello Gibbs" she said softly "thank you for caring for Tali"

"been a pleasure" he said with a smile, they greeted everyone else before Tali burst out "can we show them now" Tony and Ziva looked at her questioningly, Gibbs chuckled "go on then shortcake" Tali moved forward and grabbed her parents' hands "we have a surprise for you" she said eagerly and dragged them through the living room towards the spare bedroom as everyone followed crowding around them.

Tali stopped and placed her hand on the doorknob, she turned and grinned at them before she opened the door wide and proclaimed "tah dah".

Ziva gasped as she stepped into the room staring around in amazement, Tony had an awed look on his face too as he stared around their son's bedroom that their team and daughter had carefully and lovingly decorated for them, the walls were painted a pale baby blue, soft and gently, the carpet was a soft cream, with a little blue rug in the middle, hanging over the window there was a pair of blue curtains embroidered with moons and stars, along with the lamp shade. Then there was the furniture, handmade, every bit of it. The wardrobe in the corner, the changing table and chest of drawers combined, the toy box in the corner with a beautiful teddy bear sitting on top of it, the shelves on the walls already filled with bright colourful books and toys, the rocking chair by the window with blue cushions, and the beautiful crib, with carved moons and stars written on, surrounding the name _Aiden Jethro_. Hanging over the edge of the crib was a blue blanket with AJ stitched into the corner. It was perfect.

Ziva blinked to hide her tears and she looked at Tony who looked the same, they both turned to look at their team standing in the doorway with Tali who was standing next to Gibbs who had his hand on her shoulder as she grinned at them, "well" Tali said stepping forward "do you like it" she looked at them anxiously, Tony bent and pulled her into his arms again lifting her as he had when she was tiny making her giggle "I think" he said "that this is the best bedroom AJ could ask for, and you are the best big sister he could ever have, and this" he looked at the team "is the best family any child could ever ask for" everyone grinned and stepped in pointing out what they had bought, Abby proudly opened the wardrobe "me and Tali went a bit crazy" she said as they gaped at all the clothes "No kidding" Tony said.

Ziva moved forward and handed AJ to Ducky who instantly began to talk to him telling him stories, Ziva smiled looking around, she moved over to Gibbs and hugged him "did you make all of this" she asked, he nodded "me and Tali did" he said, she hugged him again "thank you" she whispered "it is incredible, I don't know how to thank you", he smiled at her "ah giving me another grandkid was enough Ziver" he said softly.

Ziva smiled as she looked around at her family, Gibbs had taken AJ and was smiling down at him, McGee, Palmer and Ducky were talking about how like Tony they thought he was going to be, Abby was cooing at AJ over Gibbs' shoulder and Tali was standing next to Gibbs leaning against her father who had his arms wrapped around her, smiling at his son, he looked over at her and held out one arm and she moved forward to lean against him also playing gently with Tali's hair as she looked around the room, filled with her family.

**Hi I know not very good, I will probably go back and edit that. Sorry about it, I am right in the middle of my exams so update might take a while, but then I have two weeks off to write to my heart's content :D**

**Let me know what you think**

**Hope you like the name, let me know.**

**I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone sorry for the delay – I am right in the middle of exams so it is hard to find time to write, hope you like it, I think this is unfortunately the last one so I will try to make it the best. On the plus side – who likes Bones and Castle? Because I am doing a three way crossover between them and NCIS! It involves Tali as well as the children from my Bones and Castle stories – April and Livie, it is called An Adolescent Alliance and it has been published, why don't you check it out :D **

**Anyway hope you like this.**

Chapter 20 – Always and Forever

Tony mumbled groggily as he heard a loud wail ring through the silent apartment, slowly he hauled himself out of bed and stumbled down the hall into his son's room "hey my man" he slurred "what time do you call this then" AJ wailed and kicked his legs, throwing the blanket off of himself, yawning Tony bent and scooped him up holding him against his bare chest rubbing his back gently as he stumbled back out into the living room and into the kitchen to warm up a bottle, he looked at the clock "well I suppose this time isn't too bad hey buddy" he mumbled looking around the silent apartment. 0521, Tali had gone out for her usual run with Brodie meaning the apartment was lovely and silent, he checked the temperature of the milk before heading back into the living room and sat on the sofa yawning as he fed Aiden who took the bottle hungrily mumbling in relief as he had his hunger sated.

Aiden was now nine months old, and turning into a little character, his eyes had changed to his mother's chocolate brown and he had her dark hair, he looked a lot like her aside from he had his father's cheeky grin, everyone said he was going to be all Tony when he was older, Tali loved him and was always playing with him, he loved her too and always squealed in delight when he saw her. Brodie was good with him too and was happy to allow the baby boy to clamber all over him and barely flinched if he pulled his hair or ears though they were quick to rescue him from the infant who adored the big fluffy dog and enjoyed climbing all over him.

They had settled into a routine, Aiden was now at day care and Tali's life was pretty much back to normal, she was happy again with her two friends, Amir joined her most mornings running with Brodie and would still sometimes come back to the NCIS gym with her to spar in the evenings, and afterwards he would come back and watch movies with them, he had settled into life in America well and his English had improved considerably. If Tony or Ziva had to work late Gibbs would head over and pick AJ up and take him and Tali to either his house or theirs depending on the time, he and Tali were still building their boat, Tali loved it, and was eager to finish it.

He looked down as Aiden finished his bottle and he sat him up rubbing his back until he let out a loud burp "ah better out than in ay little man" he said raising him up to look at him, AJ laughed and kicked his legs excitedly "oh he is so like you Tony" Ziva said coming out of their room with a smile in her face "if you mean cute and irresistible then I will take it as a compliment" Tony said grinning at her "and if I mean rude and loud" Ziva asked pouring herself a cup of coffee and offering him one "then I will still take it as a compliment" he said standing and moving into the kitchen to give her a kiss, she smiled at him as she kissed him back before taking her little son who giggled and reached up to play with her hair, she rolled her eyes and smiled at him before carrying him off to get dressed, she carefully dressed him in a pair of little blue jeans and a top smiling as he chatted away to her in his own little language.

She looked up as she heard the door open and Brodie came rushing in excitedly "out" she said pointing her hand at the door as Aiden squealed excitedly at the sight of the door, Brodie did as he was told and headed back into the kitchen to greet Tony who had now gotten used to the dog and was even getting quite fond of him though he would never admit that to anyone. Tali poked her head round "Boker Tov" she greeted "Boker tov tateleh" Ziva said smiling "good run" she asked, Tali nodded "Brodie fell in the stream" she said grinning, "he tried to jump it but the bank on the other side gave way and he fell in" Ziva smiled and rolled her eyes "typical" she said and they headed out in time to hear Tony say "what on earth happened to you pooch" they both laughed and Aiden squealed in delight as Brodie greeted them all wagging his small tail joyfully.

XOXOXO

Gibbs looked up as he heard Tali call "uncle Gibbs is it safe to come down" "yeah" he called, she came down the stairs followed by Brodie holding AJ and a bag, "hello shortcake" he said pulling her into a hug before taking AJ from her "hello mini man, aren't you getting big" AJ giggled and kicked his legs, Gibbs looked at them "what are you doing here so late" he asked "not that I mind of course" she grinned "do you know what tomorrow is" she asked, he frowned before he smiled "your mom and dad's wedding anniversary" he said, she nodded excitedly "me and dad planned it all last night, he wanted to do something special for her after everything that has happened this year, she doesn't know anything" he smiled at her "good idea" he said "so dad dropped us off, can we stay at your place" she asked he chuckled "of course sweetheart shall we go put the mini man to bed"

She nodded happily and followed him out of the basement "we fed him before we left and everything and he has had his bath so all he needs is to go to sleep" Gibbs led her up the stairs into his spare room, Kelly's old room which Tali slept in when she came to stay and in the corner was Tali's old crib "good job I kept this hey" he said as he lowered the tired baby down and Tali pulled out his blanket and a few toys from the bag and placed them next to him, then she pulled out a baby monitor and plugged it in picking up the other half and switching them both on, they waited until AJ had fallen asleep before they crept out and went back down to the basement where Gibbs ordered a pizza.

"so what is your dad doing for your mom" he asked, Tali grinned "I don't know exactly I said he should figure it out, it would make it really special, and I don't want to know what they might be doing tonight" Gibbs laughed loudly "sounds about right" he said as there was a knock on the door "come on" he said "race you to the food" laughing she legged it up the stairs with him and Brodie right behind her.

XOXOXO

Ziva unlocked their front door and slipped in before she frowned, it was unusually quiet "Tony" she called "Tali", she looked around, the dog hadn't even come to greet her "Zee" she heard Tony call and she relaxed "yes" she said moving away from the door but suddenly he was in front of her covering her eyes with his hands "hey" he said kissing her on the lips, she smiled and kissed him back "hey um why are you covering my eyes" she asked "you'll see" he said "what have you done to my house" she growled "nothing" he said with a laugh, he moved behind her keeping her eyes covered and he slowly and carefully pushed her forward.

"Tony" she said with a small laugh "what's going on" "you'll see" he said again "you trust me right" "most of the time" she said teasingly, he grumbled in her ear "then do as I say" he said softly, she felt herself get carefully steered into the bedroom and the door closed and he removed his hands from her eyes, she turned to look at him and opened her mouth to ask some more questions

"ah ah" he said placing a finger over her lips "no questions just do as I say" she frowned at him "do me a favour" he said moving over to her wardrobe "can you put this on for me" she eyed the long green dress similar to the one she had worn when they had first gone under cover, he handed it to her and kissed her again "when you have made yourself even more beautiful you can come join me in the kitchen" she eyed him and saw he was all dressed up "I will answer questions then" he said and slipped out of the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Ziva stared at the door in confusion before she sighed and shrugged, she took her badge and gun and placed it in the safe with Tony's before slipping out of her work clothes and sliding into the lightweight green dress and a pair of silver sandals, then she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and brushed it out leaving it hanging down her back, then she very slowly moved over to the door and slowly opened it.

"ok I have done what you asked now will you…" she trailed off with a small gasp as she stared around their living room, it had been lit by hundreds of little candles flickering away merrily from every available surface, casting a warm comforting feeling, the table was set with food carefully cooked and neatly arranged, the whole thing was amazing.

"Tony" she breathed staring around their apartment, even all of AJ's toys had been cleared away, she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her hair "what do you think" he murmured "too much", she turned to look at him "no Tony, it's amazing" she whispered touching his cheek and smiling at him, he smiled and kissed her again, when they broke apart she looked around again "it is beautiful Tony but why" he looked at her "don't tell me you forgot our anniversary" she looked at him "that's tomorrow" she said "I know" he replied "but I wanted to do something just the two of us tonight and maybe spend tomorrow with the kids as a family" she smiled and leaned against him and felt him wrap her in the security of his arms "speaking of" she said softly "where are the kids and the dog"

"with Gibbs hopefully" he said, she smiled "hopefully" she questioned, he grinned "I arranged all this and then Tali asked me what I was planning to do with her and AJ and I kinda said fancy going to Gibbs, packed them a bag and drove them there, Tali was happy with it" Ziva smiled again "I am sure Gibbs will be fine with it too" she said, he grinned "hope so other they might be back sooner than I hoped" she smiled and kissed him "shall we eat" he suggested, she nodded and moved forward "did you make this all" she asked in amazement "Tali helped cook it" he said "otherwise we would have been eating a takeout, she helped with the food, the rest was me" she smiled at him "it is magical Tony" she said softly "I love you" he smiled "I love you too Ziva, so much", he reached over and stroked her cheek, she smiled and leaned into the touch.

They ate their food, recounting moments from their life together, favourite moments, funniest moments, meaningful moments, they had pretty much the same ones; undercover as Jean Paul and Sophie Ranier, locked in the shipping container even though it had been a rather emotional day that day, when they had finally realised there was something and Tony had said to her in the elevator "I am tired of pretending" and she had responded "so am I", Tony said that was when he had realised that they might have a chance. Seeing each other for the first time in months after she had been brought out by Saleem, when he had told her he 'couldn't live without her', "I think we are missing one" Tony said as they finished their food, she looked at him as he refilled her wine glass "the night we made Tali" he said with a grin, she smiled "yes" she said softly "that was pretty special"

He grinned at her before standing and pulled her over to the sofa and they sat down but he pulled her so that she was lying on top of him, she rested her head against his chest and sighed happily, he took her wrist then and she felt something cold get placed on it, she looked over to see a delicate little charm bracelet resting on her wrist, she looked at him and he smiled "traditionally men are meant to give their wives something after they give them a child" he said "I realised that with everything that went on and how wrapped up we were in the moment that I never gave you anything for giving me Tali" she gave him a look "you didn't need to give me anything Tony, I felt just as lucky for you to have given me Tali" he smiled at her "still tonight I am being traditional" he gently caught hold of her wrist and brought it closer and he selected two charms next to each other, on the first one there was a light green stone, and Tony twisted it and she stared in delight as she saw that on the other side it had _Talia_ written in beautiful curling script, the other one had a darker green stone with _Aiden_ written on it, the names of her two children and their birthstones.

She twisted her wrist and looked at the other charms, a Star of David, an amber coloured stone representing her birth month of November, a red stone representing Tony's birth month of July, a small heart, a bead with the twisting symbol for eternity and a little bead with _Semper Fi _engraved into it in the same curling script as her children's names, she twisted and saw the date of their marriage on the other side.

She stared at the bracelet in amazement "Tony" she breathed "it is beautiful" she looked at him with a smile "I love it but really you shouldn't have, it must have cost loads" he smiled at her before he pressed his lips to hers again kissing her passionately "I don't care, you are so worth it Ziva, I love you more than I ever thought possible, I never want to lose you" she smiled and hugged him back "you never will Tony" she whispered "ever" he smiled "and that is enough for me" he murmured "to know that you love me and that you will never leave me" " never" she breathed "semper fi Tony always" he kissed her back, lovingly, passionately before he stood up and carried her into the bedroom where he set her down and helped her tug her dress off whilst she hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt throwing it off.

She felt joy rush through her as he pushed her onto the bed kissing her lovingly; she smiled and then rolled him over so that she was on top, she bent her head to kiss him and felt him catch hold of a handful of her hair, she touched his cheek as he gazed at her "ani ohevet otakh Ziva" he whispered, she smiled and whispered the same in return before pressed her lips to his again.

Their kisses became more frantic and more passionate and soon they were making love, in paradise, on cloud 9, passion and love acting as adrenaline, coursing through them in there night or pleasure as they rediscovered the pleasure they had felt that night they had made their daughter, their little princess, the night they had truly joined themselves to one another.

XOXOXO

The sun was shining and the birds were singing when Ziva opened her eyes, she stirred slightly looking up and smiling, she was lying on top of Tony's chest her head over his heart, he had one arm resting on her back and she had one hand tangled in his hair, their other hands were entwined together and their legs were tangled together too twisted up in the sheets, she looked at him sleeping there looking very content, she smiled at him and rested her head back down on his chest listening to his heart beat rhythmically until he stirred underneath her.

She raised her head to look at him and she smiled at him as he smiled at her "last night" he said groggily "was definitely one of the best" she grinned "have to agree with you there" she said kissing him again "happy anniversary" she whispered "14 years" she murmured "14 years" he echoed, and she smiled happily "come on" she said "up we get, what time is Gibbs bringing the kids back" he shrugged but pulled her back down "don't get up yet Zee" he moaned "it's too early" she looked at the clock, "Tony it's 0900" "point proved" he said kissing her neck and she sighed in relief lying there allowing him to kiss her.

Then the doorbell rang and Tony groaned, she smiled and rolled off him grabbing her robe "perfect timing as always" she said as she slipped out of the bedroom "put some clothes on" she whispered shutting the door, before dashing across the apartment and opening the front door.

"hi ima" Tali said wrapping her arms around her stomach, Ziva smiled "hello my tateleh" she said hugging her daughter back as the dog shot past back into the apartment, she looked up at Gibbs standing there holding AJ, he raised his eyebrows at her "did you have fun last night" he asked innocently, she smiled and reached out to take her son who squealed excitedly at the sight of her, she placed him on her hip before looking at Gibbs "do you really want to know" she asked, he chuckled "no not really, I hope he did something special for you" he said kissing her brow as she allowed him into the apartment "yes it was very romantic" she said as Tali looked around the living room "mm" she said "I can see that, how many candles did he have" Ziva smiled at her daughter before looking at her son "was they alright" she asked Gibbs, he nodded "when is Tali ever not alright, and AJ was brilliant, went to sleep straight away and only woke up once in the night, we fed him this morning when he work up so he should be fine for another couple of hours, of and we walked the dog so he is sorted too, and we figured you might have only just woken up so we brought breakfast" he held up a bag and Tali took it and carried it into the kitchen and began to unpack it.

She smiled "thank you for having them" she said "though I understand you didn't have much of a choice" he smiled "anytime Ziver you know that" she grinned happily. Tony came out then pulling on his shirt yawning still "morning boss" he said with a yawn "morning Tony, everything go ok" he nodded "I managed to surprise her" he said with a grin, Gibbs looked at Ziva holding AJ and then very gently caught hold of her wrist, he studied the bracelet with a smile "nice idea Tony" he said "oh yeah do you like" Tali asked "I helped choose the charms, but dad had the idea" Ziva grinned "yes it is beautiful Tali"

She looked at Gibbs "do you want to stay for breakfast" she offered, he smiled "naw I am good Ziver, I will leave you to your family day" she caught hold of his wrist "you are family" she said "_aba_" he smiled and allowed him to drag her into the kitchen. They ate happily until AJ began to grumble and Ziva carried him into his room to change his diaper, Tali followed "can I see your bracelet" she asked, Ziva nodded and unclasped it handing it to her daughter who went and sat in the rocking chair whilst she carefully changed AJ tickling his stomach making him giggle happily, she kissed him as she lifted him back up and carried him over to the window where Tali sat, she placed him on the rug with some toys and then looked at Tali as she stood up and clasped the bracelet around her mother's wrist again.

Ziva smiled and looked down at the bracelet where she saw there was a new charm on the chain, she looked at it and saw that it was a little heart with _mom_ written on one side and _ima_ written on the other, she looked at Tali "I got that for you" she said proudly "from me and AJ" Ziva smiled and pulled her daughter in "thank you tateleh" she whispered, "it is beautiful" Tali smiled and hugged her tightly "your father told me we were not getting anything for each other" Ziva murmured, she looked at her daughter "you want to help me find something for him" she grinned and nodded "have you got an idea" she asked, Ziva nodded with a smile.

Just then Tony popped his head round the door "well the sun is shining" he said "who fancies a picnic in the park" "yeah" Tali said eagerly, he grinned "sweet "I'll go dig the picnic blanket out" "Tali why don't you come with me and we shall go get some food" Ziva said "sounds good" Tali said and Ziva picked AJ up "we will be back in an hour or so" she said kissing him passionately "ew gross" Tali said and in the kitchen Gibbs chuckled.

Tony kissed Ziva back before releasing her "fetch us some food then" he said "I'll find some stuff to bring" Ziva nodded and smiled, "I think I should get dressed first" she said and handed AJ to Tony and headed for the bedroom, Tony turned to look at Tali, "thanks for helping me cook the food yesterday" he said giving her a high five "did she like it" Tali asked, he nodded and she grinned happily. Ziva came out a few minutes later all dressed running the brush through her hair "come on then Tali" she said catching hold of Aiden again, she quickly hugged Gibbs "thank you again Gibbs" she said, he smiled "no problem Ziver have a good day" she smiled and grabbed her bag heading out of the apartment with Tali.

Tony looked at Gibbs "sorry about dumping them on you last night" he said "I completely forgot to ask you and by the time Tali reminded me it was pretty late" Gibbs smiled "I didn't mind, I liked it, AJ went straight to sleep and Tali and I built the boat until she fell asleep on the boat, I carried her upstairs and went to bed myself" Tony smiled "so what is this boat going to be called" he asked, Gibbs shrugged "I don't know, Tali can name it" he smiled and Gibbs gave a small sigh and pushed away from the counter he was leaning against "well I should head off, happy anniversary Tony make sure you spoil Ziva today and have a good day with your family" "will do" Tony said "thanks boss".

Once Gibbs had left he turned and headed over to the cupboard opening it and pulling out the picnic stuff and a few outdoor toys, then he turned to find the dog looking at him, he sighed "fine" he said "I suppose you should come"

XOXO

Tali looked at her phone as they drew up back outside their apartment building "dad says he is already in the park" she said, Ziva smiled "let's go find him then" she said, lifting AJ out of his car seat, they picked up the food and carried it into the park looking round until they heard a bark and Brodie came running over excitedly "hey buddy" Tali said bending to stroke him "where's dad" "over there" Ziva said spotting Tony lying on his back dozing.

Tali grinned and crept over to Tony before sitting down suddenly beside him and giggling "boo", Tony yelped and sat up wildly before groaning and pulling Tali into his arms "seriously" he mumbled "never gets old as long as you still fall for it" Tali said with a giggle, Tony grinned at Ziva as she came over with the rest of the food and AJ with the dog on her heels sniffing hopefully at the bags.

"hey my beautiful wife" he said as she sat down, she smiled "hello my charming husband" she said kissing him, there was a click and they both looked over to see Tali holding her camera, she grinned innocently before saying "smile" and capturing the two of them smiling at each other.

They took a lot of pictures, messing around as well as some nice ones, a kind passer-by even got a great family one that Tony said was going to get printed out multiple times, then they ate as much of the food as they could before Ziva sighed and stretched out across the blanket resting her head on Tony's lap and closed her eyes for a few minutes before opening them, Tony was playing with her hair gently smiling at Tali who was sitting a few feet away with AJ who was playing with a little ball, the dog was stretched out next to Tali panting happily, Tony lifted the camera and captured the little perfect moment.

"got you something" Ziva mumbled then and he looked at her "I told you that you didn't need to" he said "mm well you didn't need to get me anything" she said looking at him "but in Israel we have a tradition where the women gives her husband something when she is gloriously happy, which I am now" he looked at her "you just made that up" he said "maybe" she said with a grin, "but hey, Tali helped me like she helped you"

She handed him a little box and he opened it with a smile, his eyes widened as he lifted the chain out of the box with two dog tags hanging from it, one of them was like the little bead he had gotten Ziva, the date of their wedding and _Semper Fi_ written on it along with _always and forever_. Smiling he looked at the other one and saw that it had four lines of writing on it.

_Talia Kaitlyn_

'_Your ninja princess'_

_Aiden Jethro_

'_Your little buddy'_

Next to each of his children's names was their birthstone, "Zee" he said in amazement "turn that one over" she said watching him, slowly he did so and his eyes widened even further as he stared at the other side of the tag. It had an imaged engraved onto it by laser, his favourite picture of Tali and AJ, showing just they faces, Tali hugging AJ grinning at the camera and AJ looking at his big sister a smile on his face.

Tony stared at it "Ziva" he breathed, he looked at it "that is amazing" she smiled at him "glad you like it" she said "love it" he responded kissing her again before draping the tags around his neck and pulling her into his arms kissing her again as she smiled kissing him back, before pulling away to smile at him lovingly.

"I take it he liked it" Tali said just then coming over and placing AJ on the mat, he instantly crawled towards Ziva happily gurgling to her "love it ninja, it is amazing" Tony said pulling her down against his chest so that she was lying next to Ziva with AJ in between them, AJ giggled and reached up to grab at the tags hanging around his father's neck, Tony laughed and ticked his feet "mine little buddy, not yours, those are daddy's presents, I know you are the one who usually gets the presents but today it is my turn and mommy's turn" AJ gave a very DiNozzo huff before hoisting himself up and crawling over to Tali who grinned and handing him his favourite toy.

"hey ninja" Tony said "game of football" he held up the oval shaped ball and Tali grinned leaping up and grabbing the ball from him before running away, laughing as he chased her. Ziva smiled as she lay on the rug watching her husband and daughter chasing each other after the ball with Brodie running after them excitedly hoping to grab the ball, she looked at AJ playing with his toys, the little boy then looked up at her and smiled toothily, she smiled back at him and ran her hand through his dark hair.

"we are lucky AJ" she murmured watching as Tony caught hold of Tali, carefully tackling her to the ground, catching her before she hit the floor, she smiled as she watched him tickle her, Tali's eyes shining as she laughed and gasped for breath half-heartedly struggling, and Tony grinning as he tickled his daughter mercilessly, she looked at them "I have an amazing husband who I love more than anything in the world and a beautiful daughter and of course you my little man, and you have the most wonderful daddy and the most amazing big sister and a mommy who will love you always no matter what" she looked at her son who was looking at her as if he was listening, she smiled at him as Tony and Tali headed towards them "let us not forget how lucky and loved we are" she whispered before smiling and reaching up to hug Tali as she fell down next to her, Tony sat down on the other side of her again and they lay together, connected by embraces, and together they watched the sun set after a perfect family day, Ziva leaned against her husband stroking Tali's hair as her daughter leaned against her, this had been the perfect anniversary for her, marking the years that had passed since her new life had begun.

True it had been eventful, it hadn't been a merry go round ride, it had been more of a rollercoaster these last few years, lots of downs, but just the same amount of ups, and they had just ridden it, there had been many changes over the years but there was one thing that hadn't changed, not once over the years, and if it had, it had only increased.

And that was their love for each other, and as Ziva had said to Tony, their love for each other was always and forever. Always and Forever a DiNozzo family.

**Hi, I hope you like it, really I do , I hate to say it really I do, but that is the last chapter of Family Blood Ties, unless I get given ideas for a few more chapters, I just thought that would be a great place to end it, I am going to miss it though, it has been an amazing story to write. Still my new Crossover between Castle, NCIS and Bones it out :D.**

**For the last time I would love to know what you think , your reviws are what keep me writing I mean it, every single one of them good and bad are appreciated, I am going to go through this and correct any mistakes there may be, so if you have any please point them out **

**If you have any story suggestions for me that you would like me to write, please don't hesitate to Private Message me and I will see what I can do.**

**Acknowledgements**

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this story, I really appreciate it, and there are a few people who gave regular reviews that I want to give a special thank you to:**

**Robern**

**Sunnycitrus10**

**Dark but so Lovely **

**Tiva4eva95 (p.s thanks for giving me the name Aiden )**

**Blarney**

**NCIS Ziva DiNozzo**

**NazChick**

**There are many more of you but if I named you all unfortunately this chapter would never get published.**

**Thank you again, for the last time, love to all**

**Mysticgirl101**


End file.
